Dark Times
by HumanGuineapig
Summary: AU.The times are dark, any cat with magical powers are on the run for their lives as they are hunted down and killed. A family of mystical cats are caught, but can the two twin kittens get away? Can they escape with their lives? Better explanation inside!
1. Prologue: Running

Times are dark, any cats with magical powers are on the run as they are being hunted down and killed for being unnatural...two kittens are on the run for their lives as they are being hunted down for being magical. Can they find somewhere safe to stay? Or will they be forced to stay hurt and alone, with the fear of being killed?  
>A angsty story for Cori and Tants, a new way of how they grew up…this is basically AU, the movie probably won't take place in this…and don't worry, our favourite little Tux will have a larger role later on, I promise!<br>I don't own Cats unfortuantely!

CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

The days were dark…the sun still shined, but a certain kind of cat lived in the dark, they lived in fear.

They were mystics, conjurers and magicians…if they harboured some sort of magical talent, they were put to death. It was the law, it was the rule. If any magical cats were found, they were immediately put to death, no matter what age, no matter how innocent they were.

Fear was what drove the cats to murder their own kind, fear of something different, fear of something that can't be explained.

There were tribes of cats that all they wanted to do was hunt down magical cats, it was all they did.

It wasn't uncommon to go out on the streets and see two thin, very scared looking cats running down the street, being pursued by a whole gang of them…it wasn't uncommon to hear the screaming, the yowling, and the pleading to be let go.

It wasn't right…but it what was done, to get rid of the weird, unexplainable cats.

For centuries now, cats with magical abilities had been hunted down, captured and taken back to the tribe that had caught them…if the tribe was brutal, the magical cats were usually tortured before they were hung…but if the tribe that had caught them feared magical cats, they were usually hung quickly.

The magical cats were fearful, they usually kept to themselves, they kept themselves hidden in basements, cellars, attics and abandoned buildings, just trying to keep hidden and alive.

Some tried to fight with their magic when they were discovered, trying to save themselves, trying to survive another day…but usually, they failed.

Others didn't fight with their magic, trying to get the other cats to believe that they were normal…

A fair few innocent cats were killed in the searches.

No matter how hard the magical cats tried to hide, they were always found…they were always found, dragged back to a tribe before they were killed.

And this went for families of magical cats, this went for kittens, even some that hadn't even opened their eyes yet.

This went for a certain family of cats…of dark calicos. They had been living with a human witch, hoping to be able to get protection from her.

She had protected them, until she suddenly died one day, then the cats struck. They dragged the mother, the father and the two twin kittens back to their tribe.

"Mum!" The male kitten cried, struggling furiously against the hold on his arms. He cried out in pain as he was struck across the head.

"Don't you dare touch my baby!" His mother screeched, snarling at the cat who had hit her son.

"Throw them in the den!" The family of four was thrown into a den, the door blocked by a heavy object…but it didn't stop the father, a muscled coppery, silver coloured Tom leaping to his feet and ramming the object repeatedly.

It didn't budge.

"Sweetie," His mate whispered. He looked back at her. She was lean, with black and silver markings with a hint of gold throughout her fur. Their two kittens were huddled against her sides.

"Daddy, I'm scared," Omile went to his daughter, hugging her tightly.

"It'll be alright, sweetie, I'll get us out of here,"

"Darling…don't make those kind of promises," His mate, Lillipat, said softly, sadly.

"Lilli!"

"Darling, we're mystics…we can't get out of this kind of situation,"

"They're just kittens," Omile whispered, his voice breaking. He looked down at his kittens. He gently picked his young son up, pulling him into his arms and hugging him close.

"Daddy,"

"It's alright, buddy," Omile murmured softly, cleaning the wound behind his son's ear. His daughter went back over to Lillipat, curling up in her lap. Omile set his son back in his lap, watching as he fell asleep.

"Omile, what are we going to do?" Lilli asked, her voice breaking with sadness.

"They're so young, so innocent…why do they have to be put to death with us?"

"I don't know, Lilli…it…it's just how it will be," Omile said, his voice cracking as he looked at his young son, whose face was peaceful as he slept.

"L-Let's just try to sleep, Lilli," Omile murmured, moving the kitten to rest on the floor. Lillipat did the same with their young queen-kit, placing her on the floor next to her twin before Omile and Lillipat both curled around them. The kittens moved closer to their parents' warmth. Omile and Lillipat shared a soft kiss before they rested their heads on the floor, drifting into an uneasy sleep.

They were woken up roughly the next morning, being dragged from the den.

"No, not my babies, please, spare them, they're innocent!" Lillipat screeched, pleading.

"Please, please!"

"Shut up!" A cat roared, striking Lilli. Omile gave an angry shout.

"Daddy!" Omile looked around, watching as his son's arms were forced behind his back cruelly and tied while his daughter's were tied in front of her. They were dragged other to a large tree in the middle of the yard clearing.

"No…no, please!" Lillipat gave a rough sob as Omile and Lillipat were dragged up to the tree. There was a cry of pain. Omile and Lillipat quickly spun around.

"Cori!" Omile shouted, seeing his young son on the ground, being kicked.

"Leave him alone!" Lillipat screamed. "He's just a kitten!" She and Omile were dragged over to the tree. They looked at each other sadly as rope was looped around their neck.

"I love you," Omile whispered to Lillipat.

"I love you too," Lillipat murmured to Omile.

"Coricopat, Tantomile…close your eyes," Omile told his kittens. He looked down at Coricopat, who was on his stomach on the ground, a Tom holding him down by a foot on the middle of his back. Tantomile was being held back by another Tom. Cori and Tantomile nodded and looked away, their eyes shutting tightly.

There was the sound of sobbing, of loving but sad murmurs passed between Omile and Lillipat before a harsh voice told them to shut up.

"You're going to…you're going to kill us any way, let me say goodbye to my mate," Omile said evenly, glancing back at his kittens, who were still looking away.

"Just shut up and get up there," The Tom snarled at them. "Or I'll kill your kittens in front of you,"

"A-Are you going to spare them?" Omile asked, his voice shaking.

"No…they're as unnatural as you, they will die after you…but after some…" The Tom trailed off, looking at the two kittens, who were still looking away.

"After some what?" The Tom just smirked, looking back at the angry father.

"Your kittens are quite…cute, even your son,"

"Don't you dare!" Omile yelled. He watched as Coricopat slowly peeked out, looking at him.

"Cori, close your eyes, don't you open them," Omile called to Cori. Cori nodded and closed his eyes once more.

"Disobedient little kitten, isn't he?"

"He's scared!" Omile snarled.

"Omi," Lilli whispered, trying to calm her mate. The Tom walked over to Cori, yanking the kitten up, even though the foot remain on his back, forcing the kitten to bend up in an unnatural way, making him yowl loudly in pain.

"Get away from him!" Omile and Lillipat screamed. Tantomile screamed at them as well, yelling at them to let her younger brother go. Cori was dropped back onto the ground, choked cries escaping his control.

"Shh, my baby," Lillipat tried to soothe, even though she couldn't go to him. Cori looked at his parents, his green eyes shining with tears.

"Such a wimp," The Tom growled, kicking Cori. Cori whimpered, looking up at the Tom.

"Now…let's get back to what we were doing," The Tom grinned. Omile and Lillipat looked at each other once more.

"Tantomile, take care of your brother," Omile said slowly. Tantomile nodded.

"Both of you, close you eyes now…" Omile then said. Both did as they were told.

"We love you…always," Lillipat whispered, her voice soft. "We'll always protect you, no matter if we're not here,"

"Enough!" A voice shouted. "Do it now!"

There were the sound of two snaps and two choked cries before everything went silent.

Cori and Tantomile felt the brief pain in the heart and the snaps of the bonds in their mind as their parents lives were cut short. They slowly opened their eyes, turning their heads in sync to look at their parents.

They were both hanging lifelessly from the tree, their feet just brushing the ground. Lillipat's eyes were closed and Omile's were open, staring emptily at the yard. Tantomile looked at her brother as he gave a wail, closing his eyes and sobbing.

"Shut up!" Tantomile gave a cry as her brother was kicked. Cori quickly stifled his cries, his eyes still shut tight as his body heaved silently.

"Now, now," The dark Tom who had hung their parents said as he strolled up to them. Tantomile glared at him hatefully.

"Now, now, dear, don't look at me like that…I'm the one holding yours and your brother's life in my paws,"

"You're going to kill us anyway," Tantomile hissed. "Don't act as though you won't," The Tom smirked.

"Yes, you smart little kitten," He laughed. "But the thing is, I can make your short life so much more uncomfortable before I kill you," Tantomile glanced at her brother, who was staring back at her. The Tom caught the look.

"Or, I can torment your cute little brother," Cori's eyes widened slightly as the Tom called him cute…in a creepy kind of way.

"What do you want?" Tantomile whispered, looking at her brother sadly. Cori stared back, shocked.

"Now, let's get a little more comfortable so we can talk easily," The Tom smiled, cutting Tantomile's wrists free.

"Pretty little thing like you won't hurt me, will you?" The Tom smirked at Tantomile's sigh.

"Now, beautiful," The dark Tom smiled. Tantomile stared at him, trying not to look at her parents bodies, which still swung from the gnarled old tree. Tantomile looked at the Tom, at the older Tom with the acid yellow eyes.

_Cori, when I say run, run… _Tantomile thought to her brother. A small twitch of his ears told her that he had heard her.

'_Tants, what?' _Cori thought back, sounding confused.

_Cori, when I tell you to run, start running! _Tantomile thought to her brother once more. Cori just gave a slow blink in her direction. Tantomile looked back at the Tom in front of her. He was staring at her.

Tantomile kicked out, catching the Tom. She quickly shoved at the Tom standing on Cori's back.

"Now, Cori, run!" Tantomile screamed, shoving the other Toms back. Cori struggled to get to his feet. Tantomile yanked him off the ground and they ran off. Tantomile managed to cut Cori's wrists free as they ran.

They ran off with the tribe pursuing them.

They ran off into the distance, running for their lives.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Yes? No? Misto will arrive later, he'll be quite important.

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	2. Fever and tears

_6 months later:_

Coricopat yawned and stretched, looking at his sleeping sister. He sighed. They had become of age a few weeks ago…but they had spent it hiding in a green house. Cori wandered over to his sister, nuzzling at her cheek.

"Cori?" She rasped, her eyes slowly opening.

"Are you feeling better?" Cori asked quietly. Tantomile hadn't been well the last two weeks…running for your life did that to you. Tantomile looked at him and gave a small smile.

"Yes, Cori," Tantomile said, smiling softly as she sat up. She nuzzled at her younger brother.

"How did you sleep, Cori?" Tantomile asked softly, idly grooming a bit of Cori's wayward head fur back into place.

"Not good," Cori admitted quietly. Tantomile paused, gently rubbing her younger brother's cheek.

"Cori?" She softly asked her twin.

"Nightmares, Tant…what else," Cori mumbled before turning away, walking off to the other side of the basement they were in. Tantomile watched as Cori collapsed on the floor, sighing heavily.

She did feel bad for Cori, he had taken everything worse…when their parents were killed, he was the one that was hurt, the one tormented. He had struggled to get over it, how could he cope? He had just been a kitten after all…he never got a normal kitten-hood.

Tantomile sighed. She didn't get a normal kitten-hood either, but she had grown up quickly, she was the older, mature one, her mind and emotional maturity had developed quicker, Cori…struggled with everything, his mind was still trying to mature. She looked at Cori before wandering over to him, lying beside him and resting her head on his back.

"It'll be alright, Cori,"

"No, it won't be, Tants," Tantomile hated how defeated he looked. Cori looked at her.

"How come I can't deal with it as good as you, Tants?" Cori asked her, sounding sad. "How come?"

"I don't know, Cori," Tantomile murmured. "You're just too innocent, too sweet to understand this,"

"I understand it, Tants," Cori said heatedly. "I just…I just can't accept it,"

"Exactly, brother," Tantomile gave a small smile. "You're too sweet to accept that cats are hunting our kind down, to kill us…you don't get why," Cori just sighed. Tantomile nuzzled his shoulder blades before lifting her paw, placing it on his back and rubbing it in small circles. Cori just sighed again.

_Don't lose heart, brother, _Tantomile told him mentally. Cori twitched his ears, acknowledging her.

_We'll get through this, just me and you,_ Tantomile gave a smile, squeezing his shoulders.

"I'll go hunt us a couple of rats…see if you can get some more sleep, Cori," Tantomile told her brother. Cori gave a small nod, watching her go. He sighed and closed his eyes.

He didn't fully agree with what Tantomile had said…he knew what was happening, he knew why it was happening…and he was scared, he was scared for Tantomile and scared for himself.

"Stop feeling like that," Cori opened his eyes, looking at Tantomile. She was holding three rats by the tail, staring at him.

"Sorry," Cori murmured. Tantomile sat beside him and handed him a rat. Cori sat up, itching his ear before picking up the rat and eating it. Tantomile ate hers before splitting the last one.

"Head or butt?"

"Charming, Tants," Cori sighed. Tantomile looked at Cori, she hated how emotionless and tired he always looked now. She gave a small smile. Cori looked at her, head tilted questioningly. Tantomile just grinned before she lunged at him, tackling him down and tussling with him.

"Tants!" Cori laughed, batting at her. They rolled around for a while, laughing as they tugged on each other's ears with their teeth, batting at each other playfully with their paws and pulling on each other's tails.

Afterwards, they collapsed on the ground, laughing weakly as they panted. Cori looked at his sister, giving a smile.

"Thanks, Tants,"

"You're my brother, Cori," Tantomile laughed weakly, getting to her feet. Cori sat up as well, stretching. He looked around the small stone basement they were in and gave a small sigh.

They barely left the basement, their lives were very boring when they were hiding.

"It's better than running for our lives," Tantomile said softly, coming over to sit beside him. Cori nodded, his eyes scanning across the room once more. Tantomile ran her paw up and down Cori's back, mussing up the fur as her paw drifted up. She could feel the criss-crossed hidden scars on Cori's back, reminders of harsh times, of torturous times when she had almost lost him.

There were times, so many times, when she had almost lost him…every time they had been captured, the tribe had tortured Cori, mainly because he was the Tom and the younger one, which they figured out as Tantomile had tried viciously to protect him from them all. Tantomile rested her forehead against Cori's shoulder, tears falling from her eyes as she thought of him during those times, remembering his bloody and battered body, the rough, hurt sobs that came from his abused frame as Tantomile watched the cats lay into him.

"Tants," Cori murmured, feeling her tears drip onto his tail, feeling her distress. "Tantomile,"

"S-Sorry, Cori," Tantomile whispered. Tantomile gave a smile as her brother sent reassuring and calming feelings to her.

"What were you thinking about?" Cori asked, glancing over his shoulder at her. "You blocked me out,"

"I-It was nothing, Cori," Tantomile stammered.

"Stop lying to me,"

"I'm not,"

"I can tell you are,"

"Oh, yeah," Tantomile muttered. Cori reached around, gently grabbing her paw.

"Tants?"

"It was nothing, Cori, just the horrid life we live," Tantomile sighed, leaning against Coricopat. Cori gave a small smile, turning around and nuzzling at her neck.

"It's not entirely bad, Tantomile," Cori said softly. "We're still alive, we're still together right?"

"Yes, we are, Cori," Tantomile smiled, gently nuzzling at his cheek. Cori yawned largely.

"Go back to sleep…try and sleep at least," Tantomile added, seeing the look on Cori's face.

"Tants…"

"Don't 'Tants' me," Tantomile said sternly. Cori looked at her, amused.

"Why?" Cori asked simply. "I can't sleep, Tants, I haven't had one night…even when I was beaten unconscious, where I haven't had a nightmare,"

"Cori, you need sleep," Cori looked away. Tantomile nuzzled Cori's back.

"Stop it you,"

"Tants, why?"

"Because Dad told me to look after you," Tantomile said softly, she winced when she saw his flinch.

"You need to sleep, Cori, I'm not fulfilling my promise to Dad if you don't sleep," Tantomile said quietly.

"Alright, Tants," Cori sighed heavily. Tantomile watched as Cori curled up, she gently rubbed his back, her paws running over his many scars. Tantomile gave a smile when she heard his breathing even out. She rested beside him, taking in a large breath before slowly letting it out and allowing herself to fall asleep.

A few days later, Tantomile looked over at Cori as he prodded at a fat pigeon that just sat on the floor. She knew Cori wouldn't kill it, he was just poking it. The pigeon gave an annoyed hoot and tried to nip at Cori's paw before it went back to staring at the wall. Cori just smiled, looking at it.

"I'm going hunting, Cori, I'll be back soon," Tantomile said. Cori looked at her, frowning.

"Want me to come?"

"No…it'll be better to do this separately," Tantomile said softly. "You know how cats react when they see us two together, moving as one,"

"Oh…yeah," Cori sighed heavily. "Do you want me to go hunting?"

"No, you have fun tormenting the pigeon," Tantomile laughed before leaving. Cori smiled and went back to poking the pigeon.

Tantomile hummed as she wandered down the dusky streets. The setting sun was giving the streets an orange glow. Tantomile breathed in the cool, fresh air as she headed towards the park, knowing where to find plenty of rabbits. She smiled. She knew Cori would enjoy it, he liked rabbit.

Cori's ears twitched as he heard movement. He looked behind him and instantly sunk to the floor, watching as a group of four Toms came towards him.

"Um…hi?" Cori said, trying to keep his voice even. Cori glanced at the pigeon, which stared back at him.

"Where's your sister, freak?" A Tom hissed at him. Cori's ear twitched.

"She's, uh, gone out," Cori answered slowly.

"Where, freak?"

"Hunting," Cori shrugged, but he was beginning to get an uneasy feeling in his stomach as the group of older, stronger Toms slowly came towards him. Cori sat up, staring around at them.

"So, freak…"

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Cori asked, sending out a message to Tantomile, as he tried to stall.

Tantomile was walking across the park when the message came through.

'_Tants, I need you…now!'_ That was all Tantomile needed to hear before she had turned and had began bolting back to their hide-out.

Her heart was pounding in her chest as she ran down the streets, dodging the humans' feet. She needed to get to Cori, she couldn't lose him.

Please, don't let him be hurt.

Please, let him be there.

Please, let him be alive!

Tantomile darted into the building she and Cori were staying in. She ran towards the basement, already she could hear small cries of pain.

Cori's cries of pain.

She skidded to a stop outside of the basement. She peeked in, seeing Cori being held down by two cats while two kicked and clawed at him.

"Where's your sister, freak?" A Tom snarled, kicking Cori in the stomach.

"We need both of you to kill you!" The other snarled, clawing Cori across the chest.

"Where is she?"

"Hunting," Cori coughed. "Why don't you come back later?" Cori cried out as he was hit across the face once more.

"I just want to kill him!"

"Get your claws off of him!" Tantomile roared, racing into the room and tackling the Toms away from Cori, clawing, kicking and punching at them. The Toms all fell back as Tantomile grabbed Cori's paw and dragged him up before running with him out of the basement.

They ran along the streets, Cori stumbling along as Tantomile pulled him along.

"Come on, Cori, we need to go!" Tantomile panted as she pulled her brother down the streets.

When they had put fifteen blocks between them and their old place when they finally slowed down, Cori was barely standing, his legs were shaking as the blood loss began to get to him.

"It's alright, Cori," Tantomile whispered, wrapping her arm around her brother to support him. Cori gave her a weak smile before groaning, his knees buckling under him. Tantomile quickly looked around the street she was on. She spotted a crack in the alley wall and went to investigate it. It was the opening of a small den.

That would have to do for now.

She helped Cori inside and set him on the floor before darting out into the streets, into someone's backyard and stealing blankets off the line before dragging them back to the den. Cori was trying to clean his wounds when she entered the den once more. She quickly arranged the blankets into a nest, pulling Cori onto it before she got into the work of cleaning his wounds. Cori was shivering now.

"Cori, are you okay?"

"I-I don't feel so great," Cori mumbled. Tantomile gently pushed Cori onto the nest.

"T-Try sleep," Tantomile told him softly. "You might feel better." Cori nodded, his eyes already closing.

Two days later, Cori was running a fever. Tantomile was at her wits end, she couldn't help him…she was fretting. She looked down at her sick brother, crawling over to his side and resting a paw on his hot side. His breathing was laboured. Tantomile looked at the wounds on his lean body. She didn't know why he was sick…maybe one of his wounds was infected…but how? She had cleaned them!

Tantomile rested her head on Cori's shoulder, sobbing loudly. She didn't want to lose him, she couldn't lose him!

A tall marmalade Tom was walking down the streets when he heard the sounds of crying. He frowned and went to investigate.

Tantomile was still sobbing on Cori's shoulder when she heard footsteps.

"Are you alright, lassie?" Tantomile startled before she crouched, hissing.

"Shh, dear, it's alright, I'm not here to hurt you," The marmalade coloured Tom said in his Scottish accent, looking at Tantomile softly from the entrance.

"W-What do you want?" Tantomile demanded to know.

"I heard ya crying, I thought I'd come see if you were alright," His brown eyes caught sight of Coricopat, lying almost lifelessly on the floor, his breathing ragged.

"Oh dear, what's wrong?" The Tom asked softly, looking at Cori. Tantomile moved to stand in front of him.

"H-He's sick," Tantomile whispered. The Tom looked between the twins.

"I know someone that can help him, lass," He said gently. "My mate, Jennyanydots, she's very good with this sort of thing…and it looks like you could use a good feed," Tantomile looked at Cori, unsure.

"It'll be alright, dear," Tantomile looked back at the marmalade Tom, unsure.

"My name's Skimbleshanks, what's yours?"

"Tantomile," She whispered.

"What about your brother?"

"Coricopat," Tantomile whispered. Skimbleshanks gave a smile.

"We only live near by, me and Jenny, we live in a junkyard with the nicest of cats," Skimble smiled. "I have two sons of my own…and I want to see your brother get better," Tantomile nodded, looking at Skimbleshanks. Skimbleshanks slowly moved in, gently picking Coricopat up.

"Tants?" Cori slurred, his eyes barely opening.

"It's okay, Cori…he's going to help us," Tantomile whispered, rubbing Cori's ears.

'_I hope,'_ Tantomile couldn't help but think as she followed Skimbleshanks out of the den.

CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

I probably won't update tomorrow as I shall be 'catting' around at Supanova :D And here comes the Jellicles :D

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm so glad you like it so far!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	3. Can we trust them?

Tantomile followed Skimbleshanks as he walked down the streets, Cori held in his arms closely.

_Tants, can we trust him?_

"Just until you're well, Cori," Tantomile startled as she realised she said it out loud. She looked up at Skimbleshanks. Skimble was just walking forward, he had heard what Tantomile said and it had mystified him. It was like she had answered one of Cori's thoughts…but he'd let it slide for now.

"Here we are, lassie," Skimbleshanks said softly, nodding up to the junkyard up ahead.

"Well, who are these little two, Skimbleshanks?" Skimble gave a growl when three dark coloured Toms came out of the shadows.

"My niece and nephew," Skimble lied. Tantomile looked at him, confused.

"Really, Skimble?"

"Yes…and what are you doing so close to the junkyard? I'm pretty sure Munkustrap told you to stay away," Skimble hissed.

"What's wrong with your 'nephew', Skimble?"

"A group of cats attacked him on the train over," Skimble lied easily. "He apparently stepped into their part of the carriage,"

"Hmph,"

"Now, if ya excuse me, I need to get him inside," Skimbleshanks said before pushing past.

"Come now, Tantomile," Skimble called. Tantomile hurried to walk beside him.

"Why did you lie?" Tantomile asked quietly.

"Because they don't like…new cats, they find them suspicious," Skimble sighed.

"Why did Munky-stripes tell them to stay away?" Skimble gave a laugh.

"It's Munkustrap, lass, and he told them to stay away because they are very dangerous cats and he doesn't like them around the yard," Skimble told Tantomile. Tantomile nodded, looking back at Cori. Cori was shivering in Skimbleshanks's arms.

"Skimble…what do you have there?" Tantomile gave a small startle at the voice.

"Ah, hello, Admetus," Skimbleshanks smiled as a gray Tom came out of the shadows.

"Two little young ones I found, Addie," Skimble said, answering his earlier question. "The young Tom is sick," Admetus nodded, looking at Tantomile who was partly shying back. Admetus gave her a goofy grin.

"Don't be scared, we won't hurt you," Admetus smiled at her. Tantomile nodded.

"I should get him to Jenny," Skimble sighed, sadly looking at the sickly young Tom in his arms. Admetus nodded.

"I'll go wake Munkus," Admetus said.

"Thanks, Addie,"

"No problems, Skimble," Admetus smiled, giving a small wink to Tantomile before he walked off.

"So, who is Munkustrap?" Tantomile asked as she quickly hurried after Skimbleshanks again.

"Munkustrap is our Protector, he's quite young still, but he's very loyal and protective of everyone," Skimble explained. "Oh, and he's also the middle child of our leader's son," Tantomile blinked.

"Ah, here we are," Skimble smiled. "Jenny, dear!" Tantomile shrunk back slightly as a plump but kindly looking brown and orangey queen bustled out of the den. She startled at the sight of Cori and Tantomile.

"Oh dear, oh dear, Skimble, bring them into the den, quickly!" Jenny said, bustling forward and grabbing Tantomile's paw. She hated how skinny and frail these two young cats looked. Tantomile was pulled into the den and set down on a nest.

"Set him down there, dear," Jenny said, pointing to a nest next to Tantomile. Skimble gently lowered Cori down. Tantomile looked at Cori as Jenny fussed over him, looking him over.

"Tants?" Cori rasped again.

"I'm right here, Cori…you're okay," Tantomile whispered. Cori's head lolled around, looking at her. Tantomile gave him a weak smile.

_Can we trust them?_

'_For now'_ Tantomile replied, looking at the pair of older cats who were looking at Cori.

"Here, honey," Tantomile startled. She looked at Skimble, who was smiling softly at her as he held out a bowl.

"Some mice," Skimble said, offering the bowl. "It looks like you need some food," Tantomile gave a small smile.

"Thank you," Tantomile murmured. Skimble smiled.

"Hello?"

"In here, Munkustrap,"

"Don't forget me!" Tantomile watched as Skimble gave a sigh.

"And, Tugger,"

Tantomile looked up when two Toms entered the den. One had a swagger in his step, he was black with leopard spotted legs and arms and chest with a giant mane. The other Tom was silver with black stripes, he looked serious.

"Tantomile, this is the Rum Tum Tugger," The maned Tom nodded. "And Munkustrap," Tantomile stared at the silver Tom in shock as he offered her a smile. Tantomile quickly hurried to her brother's side as he gave a whimper, staring at Tugger and Munkustrap with his green eyes wide in fear.

"Cori, Cori, it's okay, it's okay," Tantomile whispered, hugging him tightly.

"We're not going to hurt you," Munkustrap quickly said reassuringly. Tantomile actually trusted his word immediately.

"They won't hurt you, Cori, they won't!" Cori looked at Tantomile, his vision wavering. Tantomile watched as Cori's eyes rolled back before he went limp. Tantomile gave a sad whimper.

"He's still sick, dearie, he'll do that for a while," Jenny said softly.

"Tantomile," Tantomile looked at Munkustrap.

"Why did your brother act like that when he saw us?" Munkustrap questioned gently. Tantomile looked back at Cori, who was breathing laboured as he slept.

"Cori…he's scared of larger Toms," Tantomile said slowly, unsure. She gave a small startle as Munkustrap came to kneel beside her.

"Why? If you don't mind me asking?"

"H-He was always hurt by them, tortured by them…h-he…" Tantomile trailed off, rubbing her eyes, feeling stupid for crying in front of them. Jenny was looking over Cori once more, she could feel the many scars under his fur.

"Did…did they put these scars on him?" Jenny asked Tantomile. Tantomile gave a sob, nodding. Tantomile gave a small jump as a warm, strong arm was wrapped around her.

"It's okay, Tantomile," Munkustrap told her softly. "We'll look after your brother, he won't be hurt here," Tantomile looked at Munkustrap and gave a nod, though she didn't fully trust him. Munkustrap gave her a soft smile before standing up.

"Come on, Tugger," Munkustrap said, walking towards him.

"Why?"

"Now," Munkustrap gave a playful growl, glaring at Tugger. "Let them rest," Tugger grinned.

"Alright, bro," Tugger winked and walked out. Munkustrap gave another smile in Tantomile's direction before he followed Tugger out. Tantomile watched them go.

"He's a good lad, that Munkustrap," Skimble gave a small chuckle. "Can't say the same for that rowdy brother of his though,"

"Is Rum Tum Tugger older or younger?"

"Just call him Tugger, sweetie, it's easier," Jenny spoke up from where she was gently sponging off Cori's forehead.

"And Tugger is the younger brother." Jenny added. Skimble nodded. Tantomile nodded, looking back to Cori.

"Go to sleep, dear, you're going to have a big day tomorrow,"

"Why?" Tantomile asked, feeling uneasy.

"You'll probably be visited by the rest of the tribe," Jenny smiled. "Don't worry, they're all very friendly," Tantomile gave a nod, unsure.

"Get some rest, dear, we'll just be in the other room if you need us, just call us, okay?"

"Okay…thank you," Tantomile murmured. Jenny and Skimble walked into the other part of the den. Tantomile lay beside Cori, nuzzling at her twin.

"Cori, are you awake?"

"Yes," Cori mumbled, slowly opening his eyes.

"What do you think?" Tantomile asked him quietly.

"I-I like them so far…but can we trust them, Tants? What if they find out?"

"Shh, Cori, it'll be okay…if they find out, we run, like always," Tantomile murmured, rubbing Cori's ears.

"Get some sleep, Cori, you need to get better again," Tantomile said softly.

"Night, Tants,"

"Night, Cori,"

Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots looked at each other when they heard Tantomile's and Coricopat's conversation.

"What are they hiding from us?" Skimble murmured.

"I don't know…but don't push it from them, I don't want them to leave the yard, they're too young to be on their own," Jenny said quietly to her mate. Skimble nodded and they walked over to their two sleeping kittens before curling up around them.

The next day, Tantomile was sitting with Coricopat, who was slightly better. Jenny was sitting behind Cori, rubbing some weird smelling concoction onto the infected wound on his back.

"Here, dear," Skimble said, coming out from the other room of the den. He handed her two bowls. Jenny passed one to Tantomile and the other to Coricopat.

"Eat, dearies, you need to put on some weight," Cori and Tantomile both looked down at themselves, frowning.

"You're too skinny," Jenny told them as she continued rubbing the concoction into Cori's wounds. Tantomile and Cori exchanged looks before they went on to consuming the mice in their bowls.

"Muumm…" Cori and Tantomile both turned their heads in sync to look at the kittens that just walked into the larger part of the den.

"Who are they?" The shorter one asked, staring at Cori and Tantomile.

"This is Coricopat and Tantomile," Jenny said. "These two are my boys," Jenny told Cori and Tantomile.

"Pouncival," The shorter one with a brown patch over his left eye.

"And Tumblebrutus," The tall one with a brown patch over his right eye gave a small nod at the saying of his name.

"Why are they here?" Pouncival asked. Cori went back to eating.

"Cori's a little hurt," Jenny said. Cori blinked in surprise as she called him 'Cori', no one but Tantomile and their parents had called him 'Cori'…but he actually didn't mind.

"Oh…okay…can we go play?"

"Go ahead," The two tom-kits ran out the den.

"Sorry about those two, they're occasionally…rude,"

"It's okay," Tantomile murmured. "They seem nice," Jenny smiled at Tantomile. Skimbleshanks walked back into the den.

"Prepare yourselves," Skimble smiled. "Everyone is ready to meet you," Tantomile and Cori exchanged worried looks.

This was going to be a task.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Sorry, it's short and I haven't updated in a few days but I've had a fair bit going on.

Good news! Supanova was fantastically awesome and our Jellicle Cats group won best group Cosplay! If you go on youtube and search Melbourne Supanova Cats, you'll find the video!

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	4. Meeting the Jellicles

Munkustrap was the first to come in, smiling.

"Good to see you're awake," Munkustrap smiled warmly at Coricopat. Cori just looked at his sister, his ears pressed back slightly.

'_I trust him, Cori…I don't know why, but I trust him,' _Tantomile quickly reassured him. Cori gave a slow blink and looked back at Munkustrap, his ears lifting. Munkustrap smiled as he sat down in front of them.

"How are you?" Munkustrap asked them. Cori looked at Tantomile once more.

"We're okay," Tantomile said. "Thank you for taking care of us,"

"No problem at all," Munkustrap smiled. Tantomile looked back at Cori, who was placing aside his empty bowl. Jenny smiled largely and took the bowl.

"Good, you're eating, good boy," Jenny smiled as she walked back into the other part of the den.

"You two ready?"

"For what?"

"To be introduced to the tribe?" Munkustrap smiled. "Don't worry, they won't bite…and if you get uncomfortable, I'll bring you back," Tantomile looked at Coricopat, who looked back at her.

"It'll be good for you two, dears," Jenny told them reassuringly from behind them. Cori gave a small shiver, looking at Tantomile. Tantomile just gave a nod. Munkustrap offered his paws to Tantomile. Tantomile eyed them before she took them and Munkustrap helped her up before turning to Cori, holding out a paw. Cori eyed it skeptically, not trusting Toms…why should he, after what they had done to him in the past?

"I'm not going to hurt you, Cori," Munkustrap smiled. Cori sighed and took Munkustrap's paw, being pulled up from the floor. Munkustrap rested a paw on Cori's shoulder and a paw on Tantomile's. Cori stiffened slightly.

"Relax, it's okay…you won't be hurt here," Munkustrap told Cori softly, he was sad to see how Cori was reacting. Munkustrap led them out of the den and into the yard. Other cats stopped walking around to look at them. Cori tried to shy away but Munkustrap gave him a reassuring murmur.

_T-Tants, I-I can't do this,_

'_It'll be okay, Cori…we need to seem normal, please, Cori, I don't want to go just yet, not back onto the streets, not running for our lives and watching you get hurt,' _Tantomile sent back. Cori looked at her, his eyes filled with fear but he gave a nod. Tantomile gave him a small smile. Cori looked at Munkustrap, who smiled reassuringly at him.

"You'll be fine, Cori, trust me…none of them bite," Munkustrap laughed. The cats had started moving forward. Munkustrap walked Cori and Tantomile to the tyre, standing in between them.

"Jellicles!" Munkustrap called. The Jellicle tribe all went up to him, staring at him and the twins, talking softly to one another as they stared at Cori and Tantomile. Cori was looking away, towards Munkustrap's feet. Munkustrap looked at him and gave a small smile, placing his paw on Cori's back and giving it a small rub. A small purr broke free of Cori's control.

"You don't need to be scared, they won't come any closer unless you want them too," Munkustrap told Cori softly. Cori gave a nod, still looking at Munkustrap's feet. Munkustrap gave a smile and turned to address the Jellicles once more.

"Jellicles, this is Coricopat and Tantomile," Munkustrap called out. "They're going to be staying with us for a while…maybe for good, depending on what Old Deuteronomy says and what their choice is," Tantomile's ear flicked at that.

They could stay for good?

"They're a little unsure of everyone at the moment, so please be patient and thoughtful around them, please," Munkustrap turned to Coricopat and Tantomile.

"I'm sorry to have spoken about you as though you weren't here…it was just easier so they could understand," Munkustrap apologized. Tantomile nodded, reaching over and taking her brother's paw. He was shaking.

"It's okay, Munkustrap, and thank you," Tantomile said quietly. Munkustrap gave a smile and turned to Coricopat, who was staring around at the different Jellicles, a little taken aback.

"They won't hurt you, they're a pretty good bunch of cats," Munkustrap laughed softly, looking at the Jellicle cats fondly.

"They are your family?"

"No, not all of them…just that big egomaniac with the mane," Munkustrap laughed. "My father will be along within a few days, he usually stops by every couple of days," Munkustrap smiled. Tantomile nodded, she wrapped her arms around Coricopat when she saw him shaking even more.

"I'll take you back to Jenny," Munkustrap said gently, seeing how scared Cori looked. Cori gave a nod, moving closer to Munkustrap. Munkustrap put his paw on Cori's shoulder.

"Tantomile?"

"I-I'm going to stay here for a bit," Tantomile said, looking around. Munkustrap gave a smile and a nod before he led Cori back to the infirmary. Tantomile sat on the tyre, looking around at the Jellicles.

"Um…hi," Tantomile looked around. Her eyes landed on a scarlet red Queen.

"I'm Bombalurina," The red Queen tried.

"I'm Tantomile," Bomba smiled.

"Do you mind if I sit?" Tantomile looked at her.

"It's okay," Tantomile said slowly. Bomba smiled again and sat beside her.

"So, is Cori your brother?"

"He's my younger twin," Tantomile said, unsure. Bombalurina nodded.

"He seemed a little scared, sorry," Bombalurina added quickly. "I didn't mean to offend you, I just…I just don't know what to say exactly," Tantomile gave a small smile.

"It's okay," Tantomile said. "Cori's…Cori hasn't done well with other cats…literally every cat we've met has hurt him in some way before,"

"Oh dear," Bomba murmured. "Poor guy," Tantomile sighed, clasping her paws tightly together in her lap.

"You've always looked out for him?" Bomba questioned. Tantomile gave a nod.

"Always have…always will," Tantomile murmured.

"That's very cute," Bombalurina smiled largely. Tantomile looked at Bomba as she gave a sigh.

"I wish I had a little brother I could take care of,"

"Seriously?"

"Yes, you and Cori are very cute!" Bomba told her. Tantomile gave a small smile.

"I hope your brother can get over his fear and come hang out with us, we're a really nice bunch of cats," Bombalurina told Tantomile softly. Tantomile smiled.

"Thanks, Bombalurina,"

"Call me Bomba, darl, it's easier," Bombalurina smiled. Tantomile nodded.

"Thank you, Bomba," Bombalurina tilted her head, smiling.

"Well, hello again," Tantomile looked up, seeing Tugger.

"Hello, Tugger," Tantomile murmured. Tugger smiled at her.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"I'm not the one who is hurt, Tugger, Coricopat is," Tantomile said softly, sadly. Tugger sat on the opposite side of her.

"What happened to him, Tanto?"

"Tanto?"

"Um…yeah, sorry, it's a habit to give everyone nicknames," Tugger said slowly.

"Oh…okay then," Tantomile murmured.

"So, what happened to Coricopat, Tanto?" Tugger questioned. Tantomile stiffened.

"He was hurt," She growled softly under her breath. "A group of Toms attacked him when I went hunting,"

"Sorry, I just wanted to know…" Tugger said, trailing off. "I don't want to freak him out," Tantomile sighed heavily.

"Sorry, Tugger…I'm just…I get really defensive when it comes to Cori," Tantomile muttered.

"Oh…"

"He's my younger brother, he's all I have left," Tantomile said, her voice breaking. Tantomile was pulled into a tight hug.

"Hey, it's okay…sometimes it feels like Munkus is all I have left," Tugger murmured in her ear.

"What about your dad?"

"He's not exactly around that much, even when we were kittens," Tugger explained. "Munkus always looked after me, especially after…" Tugger suddenly broke short as Bomba gave a small noise. Tantomile stared at them, frowning.

"After what?"

"I-It's nothing," Tugger mumbled, flustered. Tantomile gave a nod, knowing that they didn't want to talk about it…like she and Cori wouldn't say a word about their mystic abilities.

"I should get back to Cori," Tantomile said, getting to her feet.

"If you ever want to talk, I'm always available,"

"Except for when she's with me!" Tugger called out after Tantomile. Tantomile gave a smile as she heard Bombalurina growl at Tugger. Tantomile walked back into the infirmary and stopped by the doorway, giving a small smile. Cori was talking to Munkustrap, though he was still a little unsure and shy. Munkustrap was talking easily to Cori, and he was patient with him as Cori stammered and stuttered over words.

"How long have you been without your parents?" Munkustrap asked Cori softly. Cori stiffened.

"I know what it's like to lose a parent, Cori…except my mother left me, Tugger and…" Munkustrap stumbled over his words. "I mean, left me and Tugger when our eyes were barely open."

"Why did she leave you?" Cori asked, looking at Munkustrap.

"She left to pursue a life of glamour…Tugger and I got in her way," Munkustrap sighed.

"Oh,"

"What about your parents, Cori?"

"They were killed," Tantomile answered, sensing Cori's unease. Munkustrap looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Munkustrap said softly. "How long have you been without them?"

"Around six-seven months now," She watched as Munkustrap's eyes widened.

"You still would have been kittens," Munkustrap whispered. Cori gave a rough sob.

"It's alright, Cori," Tantomile murmured, walking into the den. Munkustrap put his paw on Cori's arm, trying to comfort him.

"I'm sorry that I brought that up…we just wanted to know if you had any other family outside of the yard," Munkustrap said sadly.

"No, we have no one but each other," Tantomile said, hugging her brother close. Cori buried his face into Tantomile's shoulder. Munkustrap sighed.

"I'm so sorry,"

"It's okay…you didn't take our parents from us," Tantomile murmured, nuzzling at Cori's ears reassuringly.

"Well, hello dears!" Jenny greeted cheerfully as she entered the den, carrying some blankets. Munkustrap jumped up to help her, taking to bowls which were balancing precariously on the pile of blankets.

"Give them to them, dear," Jenny said, exhausted. Munkustrap handed a bowl to Cori before handing one to Tantomile. They began eating their mice slowly; Cori was nestled between Tantomile's legs, leaning against his sister. Jenny hummed to herself as she set the blankets into large nests.

"There, dears, that should do until we find you a den of your own,"

"A den of our own?" Tantomile questioned. Munkustrap smiled.

"My dad will more than likely let you into the Jellicles, let you become one of us, you'll need your own den," Munkustrap explained softly.

"Wow…thank you," Tantomile said, shocked. Munkustrap smiled.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow," Munkustrap said before getting to his feet and leaving.

"Such a good boy," Jenny said fondly, watching him go.

_They've accepted us already? _Cori's thought was confused.

'_They're not a tribe I've ever seen before, Cori,' _Tantomile thought back. _'They're kind, they're happy, they're…they're just so nice,' _Tantomile looked at Cori and smiled.

'_I think we're safe here,'_

_I don't know,_

'_Cori, look at them, they've let us in without a second glance, they don't care that we're identical twins, in fact, some of them think it's really cool,'_

_Really, who said that?_

'_A scarlet Queen called Bombalurina, she's so nice, Cori…she said she's looking forward until you come out of the infirmary and get comfortable around them, so you can hang out with them,'_

_Really?_

'_Yes, Cori, don't sound so shocked,'_

_You know why I sound shocked, Tanto…we've never had anyone who ever accepted us, who ever wanted to befriend us. _Tantomile sighed.

'_I know…but maybe this is our new beginning, Cori…maybe we can be Jellicle cats,'_ Cori looked up at her and smiled. Tantomile nuzzled him. They both looked to the door when they heard voices. Jenny was talking to Bombalurina. Bomba saw them looking and smiled at them.

"That's Bomba, Cori," Tantomile murmured in his ear.

"Wow," Was all Cori could say as he looked at the curvy red Queen. Tantomile flicked his ear.

"Ow, hey!"

"Oh, you two," Jenny laughed. Tantomile and Cori looked at her. Bombalurina had gone.

"Tantomile, dear, Bombalurina is going to help you look for a den tomorrow…and she also wanted me to tell you that Old Deuteronomy, our leader, will be here in three days to meet you," Tantomile felt Cori stiffen fearfully.

"He's not scary, Cori," Jenny told Cori, seeing how he had gone rigid.

"He's very gentle," Jenny smiled.

"Hi, Mum!" Jenny looked back as her two sons entered.

"Boys, it is passed your bed time!" Jenny scolded. Her sons just grinned.

"Sorry, Mum," Tumble started,

"But Cetty was chasing after Tugger again, we had to watch," Pouncival laughed.

"The look on Tugger's face was priceless!" Tumble giggled.

"Off to bed now, both of you," Jenny said, but she was smiling. Cori and Tanto watched, mystified.

"Night, Cori, Tanto," Tumble and Pounce waved at them. The twins were taken aback.

"Night, Mum," Both Tom-kits kissed her cheek and walked into the other part of the den. Jenny smiled at the shocked looking twins.

"See?" She asked them, smiling. "You are already part of this tribe," All Cori and Tantomile could do was look at each other, shocked.

CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Quaxo will be along next chapter, I promise! If you search HumanGuineapig94 in Deviantart, you'll find my account and pictures from Supanova :D and later, pictures of the Alonzo costume I'm making :D

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	5. Friends?

The next day, Bomba came with a gold and black Queen called Demeter to take Tantomile looking for dens.

"I'll be back soon, Cori," Tantomile murmured to her half-asleep twin. She kissed his cheek and stood up, following the Queens from the infirmary. Cori just yawned, cuddling up further into his warm nest of blankets and went to sleep once more.

"There's something they're hiding from us, Jenny," Cori heard the voice, but he didn't recognize it, nor could he fully wake up…he was drifting between awake and asleep.

"I know, Jelly…but it's their choice to keep it from us,"

"But what if it puts us in danger?" The annoying voice asked once more.

"Jelly, look at the state of him!" Skimble's voice this time. "He's hurt; he's so scared and thin!"

"Skimble," A male voice sighed.

"Don't start, Asparagus!" Skimble's voice snapped.

"…they are a little strange, Jenny, you have to admit that,"

"Why?"

"Jenny, they're identical twins…and yet one's female and the other's male…that's impossible!"

"Jerrie and Teazer?"

"They're fraternal twins, as are Tumble and Pounce; they don't look identical, not like these two,"

"Cori sort of looks like a Queen,"

"Skimble!"

"Jenny…I'm just saying, they want to say they're not identical but they are, and so what if one's a tom and the other's a Queen, they're such a sweet little pair," Skimble sighed.

"What are they hiding?"

"Who cares, Jelly, who cares?" Jenny asked softly…Cori faded back into the darkness.

Cori yawned and stretched out his legs, his arms stretching above his head.

"Careful there, you don't want to open those wounds again," Cori looked over at Skimbleshanks.

"Morning, Skimble," Cori yawned largely. Skimble smiled, secretly pleased that Cori was comfortable around him. Cori sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Hi, Skimble," A voice said. Cori paused in the rubbing of his eyes.

"Oh, hello, Quaxo," Cori looked up, seeing a small black and white Tuxedo Tom standing in the doorway.

"Coricopat, this is Quaxo," Skimble said, introducing the two. Quaxo smiled largely.

"Hi," Quaxo smiled.

"Hi," Cori murmured, looking at the small, somewhat curvy Tom with the white face, the white chest, the white legs and one white arm and one black arm. Skimble stood up.

"Do ya mind stayin' with him for a bit, lad?" Skimble asked Quaxo. "I need to go talk ta Asparagus,"

"Sure," Quaxo said, giving a small shrug. Skimble left and Quaxo walked over to Cori, sitting opposite him. Quaxo held out his paw.

"Um…hi?" Quaxo grinned. Cori took his paw.

A shock ran up Cori's arm, and it seemed to run up Quaxo's as well, as they both leapt apart.

"W-What was that?" Cori asked. Quaxo's white cheeks went red as he looked away.

"Sorry, T-Tugger must have been mussing up my head-fur again…I-I guess that created static," Quaxo stammered. Cori frowned, looking at Quaxo. Cori sighed, looking at his paws, he decided to not worry about it, he knew what it was like to keep secrets.

"So, how are you feeling?" Quaxo asked Cori, looking at him. Cori gave a small shrug.

"Better," Cori said quietly.

"Do you feel…um, less scared around us now?" Quaxo asked hesitantly. "I know you were terrified of Tugger and Munkus when they first came to see you," Cori just blinked.

"They're not bad Toms," Quaxo tried. "They're really nice…they've looked after me and Lonzo since we were brought to the yard,"

"You weren't born here?" Cori questioned. Quaxo shook his head.

"No…my mum abandoned Alonzo and I here when I was a few weeks old and Alonzo was about six months old,"

"Who's Alonzo?"

"Alonzo is my older brother and the second Protector here…he's black and white splotched," Quaxo explained. Cori nodded.

"I saw your sister with Bombalurina and Demeter," Quaxo continued, smiling. "It looks like she's having fun," Quaxo laughed. Cori's ear twitched.

"What do you mean?" He asked Quaxo quietly.

"She was laughing with them…she hasn't had any friends before has she?" Quaxo asked curiously.

"No…it's always been me and her," Cori mumbled, looking at his paws.

"Oh…well, if you want someone else to talk to, you can always find me," Quaxo said, smiling cheerfully. Cori looked up at Quaxo and gave a weak smile.

"Thank you," Cori said quietly.

"Hey, do you want to come sit outside for a while?" Quaxo asked. Cori nodded, slowly getting to his feet. Quaxo smiled and they went to walk outside. They settled down outside of the den door, in the sun. Cori yawned, stretching once more.

"Oh…great," Cori looked at Quaxo as he groaned.

"What is it?" Cori asked, looking at him.

"Tugger and his fan-club," Quaxo gave a low chuckle. "Ready to hear a song?"

"Song?"

"Yeah…didn't anyone tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Cori asked, confused.

"That we sing," Quaxo smiled, his emerald green eyes shining.

"You sing?"

"Yep, and dance," Quaxo laughed. Cori was surprised…and a little confused.

"Here, watch Tugger and his fan-club…though I have to say, it is the worst experience for you," Quaxo laughed and looked at the large Maine Coon. Cori looked at him as well.

_ALL:  
>The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat <em>

_RUM TUM TUGGER:  
>If you offer me pheasant, I'd rather have grouse <em>

_If you put me in a house, I would much prefer a flat  
>If you put me in a flat, I would rather have a house<br>If you set me on a mouse, then I only want a rat  
>If you set me on a rat, then I'd rather chase a mouse <em>

_ALL:  
>The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat <em>

_RUM TUM TUGGER:  
>And there isn't any need for me to shout it <em>

_ALL:  
>For he will do as he did do <em>

_RUM TUM TUGGER:  
>And there's nothing doing about it <em>

_ALL:  
>The Rum Tum Tugger is a terrible bore <em>

_RUM TUM TUGGER:  
>When you let me in, then I want to go out <em>

_I'm always on the wrong side of every door  
>And as soon as I'm at home, then I'd like to get about<br>I like to lie in the bureau drawer  
>And I make such a fuss if I can't get out <em>

_ALL:  
>The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat <em>

_RUM TUM TUGGER:  
>And there isn't any need for you to doubt it <em>

_ALL:  
>For he will do as he did do <em>

_RUM TUM TUGGER:  
>And there's no doing anything about it <em>

_ALL:  
>The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious beast <em>

_RUM TUM TUGGER:  
>My disobliging ways are a matter of habit <em>

_If you offer me fish, then I always want a feast  
>When there isn't any fish, then I won't eat rabbit<br>If you offer me cream, then I sniff and sneer  
>For I only like what I find for myself <em>

_So you'll catch me in it right up to my ears  
>If you put it away on the larder shelf <em>

_ALL:  
>The Rum Tum Tugger is artful and knowing<br>The Rum Tum Tugger _

_RUM TUM TUGGER:  
>Doesn't care for a cuddle<br>But I'll leap upon your lap in the middle of your sewing  
>For there's nothing I enjoy like a horrible muddle <em>

_ALL:  
>The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat<br>The Rum Tum Tugger doesn't care for a cuddle  
>The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat <em>

_RUM TUM TUGGER:  
>And there isn't any need for me to spout it <em>

_ALL:  
>For he will do as he did do <em>

_RUM TUM TUGGER:  
>And there's nothing doing about (Kittens squeal, Tugger grins)<em>

_Abou-ow-ow-wow (Kittens squeal again and Tugger laughs)_

_About-o-wow-owow (Etcetera squeals and Tugger quiets her)_

_About it!_

Cori gave a laugh, holding his sides as he watched the kittens squeal and chase after Tugger, who laughed and acted as though he was running away from the kittens.

Tantomile looked up from where she had been watching Tugger. She had heard a laugh and was surprised to see it was Cori who was laughing…she hadn't heard him laugh in the longest of times.

"You seem surprised," Bomba's voice murmured by her ear. Tantomile looked at her.

"I am," She admitted, looking back at Cori, who was laughing with the small Tuxedo cat, who Bomba had told her was Quaxo.

"Why?" Demeter questioned softly as she came to stand beside Tantomile.

"I-I haven't heard Cori laugh in a long time…not since we were kittens, not since…" Tantomile trailed off. She hadn't heard Cori truly laugh since before their parents had been murdered in front of them. Tantomile gave a smile, watching as Cori talked to Quaxo, a smile on his face as he laughed.

Maybe there was hope for them to have a happy life.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Well, there's Quaxo…that's just the start of him as the story goes on there will be more of him, but I don't want to give too much away :D

The thing about the twins is something I learnt in psychology…it's actually impossible to have identical twins with one female and one male apparently, when I first heard that I automatically thought of Cori and Tantomile (sad, I know) but yeah, apparently you can only have pairs of identical female or identical male twins otherwise they're fraternal twins because you can't have clones (don't ask) of a male and a female, it's just not possible apparently.

I'll do my best to update, I swear I will, it's just my nan is sick at the moment, she's in hospital and at the moment, it's very trying on us all…she should be okay, she needs to start chemotherapy after easter though, so it's quite…hard to deal with.

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	6. Meeting the Leader

A few days later, Old Deuteronomy arrived at the yard. Cori was half hidden behind Tantomile as Old Deuteronomy made his way up to the tyre and sat down. Munkustrap gave Tantomile a small reassuring nuzzle, making Tantomile smile, before Munkustrap went to join his father on the tyre. Munkustrap murmured something into Deuteronomy's ear and Deuteronomy nodded. The old cat looked towards Coricopat and Tantomile. They were standing in front of the tyre, Cori was half hidden behind Tantomile and was peering over her shoulder, scared.

"Come closer, young ones," Deuteronomy said softly. Tantomile looked at Cori, taking his paw before they walked closer to the tyre. Cori was shaking. Deuteronomy looked at him sadly.

"Coricopat," Cori slowly lifted his head, looking at Deuteronomy. Deuteronomy held out his paw. Tantomile looked at Cori, giving a small nod. Cori took in a breath and walked forward, taking hold of Deuteronomy's paw. Deuteronomy smiled as he held Cori's paw in both of his.

"You don't need to be scared," Deuteronomy told him gently, smiling. "You're safe here," Cori looked at Munkustrap, who he had grown closer to. Munkustrap gave a smile and a nod. Cori nodded.

"T-Thank you," Cori murmured, urged on by Tantomile's thoughts. Deuteronomy smiled, patting Cori's paw before letting it go.

"Tantomile," Tantomile stepped up, taking hold of Cori's paw. Cori gave a sigh and relaxed as Tantomile took his paw.

"How are you finding the yard and the Jellicles, Tantomile?" Deuteronomy asked her. Tantomile looked around at the occupants, who she had gotten to know over the last few days.

"It's very nice here," Tantomile said truthfully. "It's very different from what we're used to…not having to hide and fight to survive,"

"You will never have to hide and fight again if you want to stay here," Deuteronomy said slowly.

"S-Sir?" Tantomile breathed, clutching Cori's paw tighter.

"I'm inviting you and your brother to stay with us, to become Jellicles…if you'd like too, that is,"

'_Cori?'_

_We'd be safe here, right?_

'_I'm pretty sure we will…will you be okay if we stay here?'_

_Yes, I trust Munkustrap now._

"We'd love to stay, sir," Tantomile answered. "W-We do like it here," Deuteronomy beamed.

"Excellent…we must find a den for you,"

"We've already done so, Old Deuteronomy," Bombalurina spoke up.

"And Plato, Admetus and Alonzo have found blankets and pillows for their nests," Demeter spoke up, smiling at the three Toms. The three Toms grinned back.

Months went by quickly and Cori and Tantomile settled down into their lives as Jellicles. Cori had a few friends, one definitely being Quaxo but there were others as well, such as Alonzo, Admetus and Munkustrap and a few queen-friends, like Rumpleteazer, Bombalurina and Demeter. Tantomile had settled in, having Bombalurina and Demeter as close friends. Tantomile looked up from where she was lazing with Bombalurina and Demeter to see Cori and Alonzo run past, batting at each other playfully. Tantomile smiled as she heard Cori laugh as Alonzo managed to grab him, pulling Cori over his shoulder before carrying him back to Quaxo, Munkustrap and Tugger, who were laughing. Cori was grinning, looking over Alonzo's side as Alonzo carried him back to the others before dumping him on the ground. Cori was immediately pulled into a headlock by Tugger, having his head fur ruffled.

"I like this side of your brother," Tantomile looked at Bombalurina. Bombalurina was smiling at her.

"He looks good when he smiles,"

"Bomba, do have a crush on him?" Demeter's tone was a faked shocked.

"Shush you," Bomba stuck her tongue out at Demeter. Tantomile was staring at Bomba, confused.

"You like my brother?"

"Darling, it's a kitten crush, he's cute and all but I don't think I could date him…it wouldn't be right for him,"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not the best queen-friend one can have," Bombalurina told Tantomile. Tantomile blinked.

"Besides, I'd rather not have to fight with the other queens who their eyes on your brother,"

"O-Other Queens?" Tantomile stuttered, shocked.

"Sweetie, they all love your brother," Bomba smiled. Tantomile looked at her brother, shocked. Cori was talking to Munkustrap, who was nodding, though his eyes were scanning over the yard, looking for any sign of danger.

"…they like Cori?" Demeter and Bombalurina exchanged looks.

"Darling, it's a good thing," Bomba tried.

"Yes, I know," Tantomile's voice broke slightly. "I'm just…I'm just used to looking out for him," Tantomile was pulled into a hug by Bombalurina.

"I know, darling, but you have to let him go eventually," Bombalurina murmured. Tantomile nodded, sighing.

"I know," Tantomile murmured, looking back at her brother, who was leaning against Alonzo. Tantomile tilted her head, staring at the Toms as they laughed.

Was she really going to lose him?

Tantomile looked at Cori as he slept, curled up on his nest. Bomba's words were still playing in her mind. Tantomile sat next to Cori, absently rubbing at his ears as she thought.

"Tanto?" Tantomile looked at Cori, he was staring at her sleepily.

"It's alright, Cori…go to sleep,"

"You're not okay…why are you sad?"

"It's nothing, Cori, go back to sleep," Tantomile murmured, rubbing his ears until he fell asleep once more. Tantomile stood up and moved to her nest. She woke up a few hours later, hearing whimpering. She quickly made her way over to Cori, shaking him awake. Cori's eyes snapped open and landed on her, he instantly relaxed.

"We're safe here, Cori, we're safe," Tantomile whispered, holding him close as she rubbed his ears. Cori hugged her tightly, burying his face into her shoulder as he cried softly.

"Shh, Cori, it'll be alright," Tantomile murmured softly, rubbing his back. Cori was trembling in her arms.

"What was it this time?" Tantomile asked.

"Mum and Dad," Cori mumbled. "W-When they were killed," Tantomile sighed, knowing like always, this nightmare, this memory was the hardest on him. Tantomile held him tighter, before smiling.

_Now I've heard there was a secret chord  
>That David played, and it pleased the Lord<br>But you don't really care for music, do you?  
>It goes like this<br>The fourth, the fifth  
>The minor fall, the major lift<br>The baffled king composing Hallelujah  
>Hallelujah<br>Hallelujah  
>Hallelujah<br>Hallelujah _

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
>You saw her bathing on the roof<br>Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
>She tied you<br>To a kitchen chair  
>She broke your throne, and she cut your hair<br>And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah _

_Baby I have been here before  
>I know this room, I've walked this floor<br>I used to live alone before I knew you.  
>I've seen your flag on the marble arch<br>Love is not a victory march  
>It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah <em>

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
>Hallelujah, Hallelujah <em>

_There was a time you let me know  
>What's really going on below<br>But now you never show it to me, do you?  
>And remember when I moved in you<br>The holy dove was moving too  
>And every breath we drew was Hallelujah <em>

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
>Hallelujah, Hallelujah <em>

_Maybe there's a God above  
>But all I've ever learned from love<br>Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
>It's not a cry you can hear at night<br>It's not somebody who has seen the light  
>It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah <em>

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
>Hallelujah, Hallelujah <em>

_You say I took the name in vain  
>I don't even know the name<br>But if I did, well really, what's it to you?  
>There's a blaze of light<br>In every word  
>It doesn't matter which you heard<br>The holy or the broken Hallelujah _

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
>Hallelujah, Hallelujah <em>

_I did my best, it wasn't much  
>I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch<br>I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you  
>And even though<br>It all went wrong  
>I'll stand before the Lord of Song<br>With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah _

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
>Hallelujah, Hallelujah<br>Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
>Hallelujah, Hallelujah<br>Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
>Hallelujah, Hallelujah<br>Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
>Hallelujah, Hallelujah<br>Hallelujah_

"Mum's song," Cori whispered, still in Tantomile's arms.

"Of course," Tantomile smiled.

"Thank you, Tants…I love you,"

"Love you too, brother,"

"Tants, what were you so sad about before?" Cori asked.

"Just something Bomba told me…and no, it wasn't hurtful," Tantomile added as Cori went to open his mouth.

"What did she say?"

"Never mind, Cori," Tantomile sighed.

"Tants,"

"You're just…it's just different now, because it's not just you and me anymore, we're growing apart slightly…not that we're not still close, but we don't spend every waking moment with each other," Cori looked up at Tantomile.

"You don't like it?"

"No, Cori, I do like spending time with Bomba and that, it's just I got used to a life of us hiding and running for our lives, not being accepted and having friends," Tantomile said softly.

"We're still going to be together, Tantomile," Cori smiled. "We just have friends now,"

"I know, Cori," Tantomile smiled, looking around their den.

"I do like it here too," Tantomile murmured. "It's so much better here,"

"It is," Cori yawned. Tantomile and Cori curled up together, smiling.

"Night, brother,"

"Night, sister," Tantomile smiled and closed her eyes, dozing off.

She dreamt of a certain black striped silver Tabby that night.

CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Ahhh, romance, how sweet :D

I'm doing my best to update, I swear...it's just with my nan being sick...and I saw Dr Zhivago yesterday, now that is an amazing musical! Anthony Warlow's voice is amazing...after it tours Australia (where it's premiered), it'll more than likely go to Broadway... :D if it does and you live around there, go see it...it is amazing, the songs and everything, go on youtube and search Dr Zhivago Anthony Warlow and click on the song entilted 'Now' that is the song that gives you goosebumps...haha, it was funny, I was one of the youngest people to go see Dr Zhivago, I have never seen so many old people in one place in my life :P

Song is Hallelujah from whatever artist you please :D

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	7. Losing her?

Months passed quickly and Tantomile found herself dreaming of Munkustrap even more. She was so confused, she didn't know why she was dreaming of him…she didn't love him…did she?

"Morning, Tantomile," Tantomile startled and looked up at Munkustrap, he was smiling at her.

"Ah, hi, Munkustrap," Tantomile said. Munkustrap sat beside her on the ground, looking over at the waking yard. Tantomile shifted slightly, trying to get comfortable.

"How are you going?" Munkustrap asked.

"I'm o-o-okay," Tantomile yawned largely. Munkustrap raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yes, Munkus, just tired," Tantomile murmured, rubbing her eyes.

"You alright?"

"Yes…it's just Cori's nightmares are getting worse, but it's expected around this time," Tantomile sighed.

"Why around this time of year?" Munkustrap questioned, confused.

"It's been a year and a half now since our parents were killed, it's quickly coming up to the second anniversary of their death,"

"A year and a half…wow, you've been here for a while," Munkustrap smiled. "You had been orphaned for 6 months when you were brought here," Tantomile nodded, sighing.

"Tants, if you're worried…do want me to try speak to him, or do you want him to speak to Jenny?"

"No…I don't think that'd be wise," Tantomile said quickly. "I-I don't think he'd be able to deal with it," Munkustrap frowned. Tantomile looked at her paws, breathing in quickly. Though she knew the talking may be good for Cori, it might be bad for the both of them…especially if they ask how their parents were killed.

How could they admit that their parents were murdered because they were mystics? How could they admit that they were mystics as well?

Tantomile sighed. They couldn't say anything…they couldn't go out on the streets again and fight to live the day out, they just couldn't. Tantomile loved to see Coricopat so happy, to see him so relaxed and not scared of the Toms around him.

"Tantomile?" Tantomile snapped out of her daydream, looking at Munkustrap.

"Oh, sorry, Munkus, I was…I got lost in my thoughts," Tantomile said softly. Munkustrap smiled, wrapping his arms around Tantomile. Tantomile snuggled into his warm fur, getting away from the cold winter air. Munkustrap was purring, holding Tantomile close as they waited for the yard to wake up as the sun slowly rose up into the sky.

"Well hello you two," Munkustrap gave a chuckle.

"Good morning, Bomba," Munkustrap said, still purring as he held onto Tantomile.

"How are you two going?" Bomba asked, settling down on the ground but grinning at the two.

"Tantomile's tired," Munkustrap gave a chuckle, nuzzling Tantomile. Tantomile gave a purr, nuzzling back.

"Why so tired?" Bomba asked, smiling still as Munkustrap nuzzled Tantomile.

"C-Cori's nightmares have been keeping me up,"

"Oh…is he okay?" Bomba asked, worried. Tantomile gave a nod, rubbing her eyes.

"He's used to it by now…he hasn't had a night without a nightmare," Tantomile yawned, snuggling closer to Munkustrap's soft fur.

"Poor munchkin,"

"You sound like Jelly, Bomba,"

"Oi, watch it you!" Bomba growled. "I'm not that string-bean of a Queen,"

"Bomba!" Munkustrap scolded, though he was smiling slightly. Bomba smiled, giving Munkustrap a small push on his shoulder.

"Oh…and Demeter's been asking for you," Bomba sighed, seeming very unhappy she had to tell Munkustrap this. Munkustrap sighed heavily.

"Bomba, can you tell her I'm really not interested, please?"

"I have, darling, she just doesn't want to give up," Bomba murmured softly.

"Bomba, please…just tell her I'm not interested, I don't want to date her…we tried, it didn't work,"

"She sees differently,"

"Bomba!" Munkustrap pleaded, Tantomile hugged him tightly.

"I know it didn't work, Munkus, trust me I know…but she's harder to sway with these things," Bomba sighed. "But I'll do my best, baby doll,"

"Thank you, Bomba,"

"No problems, Munkus," Bomba winked at the two of them and stood up, walking off.

"Is everything okay, Munk?" Tantomile asked softly, her paw brushing through the soft fur on Munkustrap's arm.

"It's just Demeter," Munkustrap sighed heavily. "We went out on a date a few weeks ago…and now she won't leave me alone,"

"Oh…"

"I told her I wasn't interested but she won't leave me alone, she keeps coming over to me, asking for another date, snuggling against me," Munkustrap shuddered. "I'm just not interested." Tantomile gave him a small nuzzle. Munkustrap smiled and nuzzled her back.

"Thanks, Tanti," Munkustrap murmured.

"For what?"

"For being here," Munkustrap said quietly, rubbing her back. "I've loved having you around," Tantomile purred, making Munkustrap purr deeply.

"I've loved being here, I really have," Tantomile murmured. Munkustrap cuddled Tantomile closer, purring deeply. Tantomile smiled, closing her eyes and dozing off to the soothing sound of his deep purr.

"Wake up!" Cori groaned as he was pounced on. He slowly cracked an eye open.

"Lonz, what are you doing?" Cori asked, yawning as he sat up. Alonzo grinned.

"We're going hunting," Alonzo said.

"We being who?" Cori questioned tiredly.

"Me, Quaxo, Addie," Alonzo said, his tail swishing happily behind him. "You coming?"

"Sure," Cori stood up and stretched, his muscle joints popping back into place. Alonzo grinned.

"Let's go!"

"Wait…what about Tants?" Cori asked, looking around the empty den.

"Munkus and her already went hunting," Alonzo said, rolling his honey eyes.

"They did?" Cori murmured.

"Yeah…they were up early this morning, talking…hugging," Alonzo winked at Cori and left the den. Cori followed Alonzo.

"Hugging?"

"Well, more like…"

"Snuggling?" Admetus put in, grinning as he joined the two. Quaxo bounced up as well.

"Are we talking about Munkus and Tanto?" Quaxo asked, smiling. Cori blinked.

"Wait, what's happening?" Cori asked, confused.

"Tantomile and Munkustrap were snuggled up together in front of the tyre," Admetus said.

"Really?"

"Yep, it was kinda sweet," Quaxo smiled.

"You're a romantic, Quax…you Queen," Admetus teased. Quaxo leapt onto him, gnawing on his ear.

"Ow, Quaxo!" Admetus yelped. Cori looked at Alonzo.

"You don't need to worry about Tantomile, Cori," Alonzo said quietly as they followed Admetus and Quaxo further away from the clearing.

"If she ended up with a Tom, Munkustrap is the one you'd want her to end up with…he won't hurt her, he'd protect her and love her no matter what,"

"No matter what," Cori whispered. Alonzo looked at Cori, unsure.

"Cori, you alright?"

"Yeah…just a little…shocked, I guess," Cori sighed. Alonzo patted his back.

"It's alright, Cori, trust me, it'll be fine," Cori nodded and followed Admetus into a different part of the yard.

"Oooh, I can hear the mice already," Quaxo grinned, crouching before he leapt. There was a high-pitched squeak, telling the others Quaxo had managed to catch a mouse. The other three went off to hunt their own mice.

Cori was preoccupied as he tried to hunt his mice.

Did Tantomile really love Munkus?

What would happen to him if she did? What happen to him if she became mates with Munkus?

Cori leapt towards a mouse but missed. He sighed.

What happened if Munkus and Tantomile became close, would she tell him that they were mystics?

What happen to them then?

Would Munkustrap support them and keep his secret, or would he lead the party that would torture and kill them?

Cori shuddered and sighed, sitting down and giving up on his hunt as his heavy thoughts got to him.

"Cori?"

"Hey, Cori, are you alright?"

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know,"

"Cori?" Cori startled as arms slowly wrapped around him. He looked around and saw Alonzo.

"Lonz?"

"Cori, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just sort of spaced out," Cori said quietly.

"How come you didn't respond to us?" Admetus asked.

"Like I said, I spaced out," Cori sighed.

"Did you catch anything?" Alonzo asked him. Cori gave a small shake of his head.

"Quax,"

"On it, Lonzo," Quaxo quickly darted off. Alonzo looked at Coricopat worriedly. Cori's face was sort of blank.

"Did I worry you?" Alonzo asked him quietly. Admetus wandered off to find Quaxo, knowing it was probably better for Alonzo to speak to Cori alone.

"About what?"

"About what I said about Tantomile and Munkus?" Alonzo asked.

"No…it's just, I don't know, I'm worried about her," Cori sighed.

"She's your sister, of course you'd be worried…but you don't need to be, Cori," Alonzo said, settling down beside Cori, but still hugging him.

"She's going to be okay, Cori…and so will you," Alonzo murmured, rubbing Cori's arm comfortingly.

"Thanks, Lonzo," Cori said, giving Alonzo a weak smile. Alonzo grinned, nuzzling Cori comfortingly. Cori leaned in, nuzzling Alonzo back. Alonzo was a good friend to him. Quaxo appeared moments later, holding out a couple of mice. Cori stared at them.

"Take them, I hunted them for you," Quaxo grinned. Cori smiled.

"Thanks, Quaxo," Cori said, taking the mice from him. Alonzo, Addie and Quaxo watched as he ate them before they all got up and headed back to the clearing. Cori, Addie and Quaxo sat down as Alonzo went off to do his protector duties. Cori sighed, looking over at Tantomile and Munkus as they sat together, talking softly to each other. Quaxo gave Cori a small nudge.

"Stop it,"

"Stop what?"

"Stop looking at your sister and torturing yourself," Quaxo sighed.

"How am I torturing myself?"

"Because I know, Cori, you're scared you're going to lose her…you won't lose her," Quaxo told him softly.

"I-It's just it's been me and Tanto our whole life…I don't know what will happen if we're split,"

"You won't be split, Cori," Quaxo reassured him. "You two will always be close, closer than any other siblings in this yard, including Jerrie and Teazer," Cori looked over at said thieves and nodded. Jerrie and Teazer were rolling around with the kittens, wrestling.

He looked back at Tantomile and Munkustrap once more. Tantomile was leaning against Munkustrap's side, her eyes closed as his arm was wrapped around her, holding her closely to his side. Cori looked back at Addie and Quaxo, they were smiling reassuringly at him.

He was still worried.

He didn't want things to turn bad, or for anyone to find out what they really were.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC

So? I also have a one shot it's Demeter/Munkus that no one has reviewed yet :( it's called 'Now' if you want to have a look at it!

Sorry I haven't been updating, but other than personal stuff…I've been making my own Cats costume! I'm making Alonzo (video version) and so far I've done half of the wig…it's very time consuming but I love it!

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Pleaser read and review!

Luv HGP!


	8. Pain and questions

Cori stretched out, yawning largely. A paw patted his head.

"Morning, Cori,"

"Morning, Tants,"

"I'm going to go see Munkus…will you be alright?" Tantomile asked. Cori nodded, settling back down onto his nest as Tantomile left the den. Cori frowned, watching his sister as she left.

She and Munkus were getting closer…a lot closer.

Tantomile smiled as she walked towards Munkustrap.

"Hey, Munkus," Munkustrap looked at her and smiled. He offered his paw and she took it.

"Want to go for a walk?"

"Sure," Tantomile smiled. She and Munkustrap headed out of the clearing together. Coricopat watched them go, having just come out of his den.

"I told you not to worry about it,"

"I'm not, Lonzo…" Cori murmured. Alonzo nuzzled Cori reassuringly.

"Come on," Alonzo smiled, leading Cori over to the others. Tugger tackled Cori immediately and began tussling with him.

"He's still worried, isn't he?" Admetus murmured in Alonzo's ear. Alonzo nodded, looking around the yard. The kittens were playing, Plato and Victoria were curled up together, Bomba and Demeter were talking to one another, and Demeter looked quite upset.

Tantomile smiled as she sat with Munkustrap on a broken old sofa. She was leaning against his side, yawning. Munkustrap sat up suddenly, growling under his breath.

"Munkus?"

"Stay behind me, Tants, and stay quiet," Munkustrap told her before standing up, his body in a protective stance in front of Tantomile.

"I thought I told you to stay out of the yard," Munkustrap snarled as a few cats made their way into Munkus's and Tantomile's line of sight. Tantomile recognized the Toms from the street when Skimble had first brought her and Cori to the yard…it seemed like so long ago now.

"Yes, well, we were hungry and the junkyard does have the most mi…well, hello there," The black Tom suddenly broke off, purring as he caught sight of Tantomile. Munkustrap hissed, standing in front of Tantomile and blocking the cats view of her. A dark red and brown Tom stepped out, looking at Tantomile.

"Hey, isn't that Skimble's niece?" The Tom asked, tilting his head. "The one he brought in all those months ago?"

"Yes, she is," Munkustrap said coldly. "Now get out of my yard,"

"Your yard?"

"Yes, I am the second in command here," Munkustrap hissed. "Get out!"

"Come on, Munkustrap, we're hungry,"

"Go hunt some damn pigeons in the park then!" Munkustrap snarled, his fur starting to bristle angrily. The cats eyed the angry Munkustrap wearily.

"Fine…be that way," The black Tom muttered, signalling to the others. They left. Munkustrap waited for a few moments before he turned back to Tantomile.

"Are you okay?" He asked, worried. Tantomile nodded, undisturbed.

"I'm fine, Munkus," Tantomile smiled, taking his paw and pulling him back to sit beside her. Munkustrap smiled, purring deeply as he wrapped his arms around Tantomile once more.

A few hours later, Tantomile sat up.

"You okay?" Munkustrap yawned, opening his eyes from the doze he had put himself in.

"Yes…I'm just going to go see Cori, I feel like I've been neglecting him," Tantomile said quietly. A paw rested on her back.

"Go on then, have fun," Munkustrap smiled at her.

"You don't mind?"

"No…why should I?" He asked her. "He is your brother and I know how close you two are," Tantomile smiled.

"Thanks, Munk," She said as she stood up.

"I'll see you later then?" He yawned, sitting up.

"Sure," Tantomile smiled before she walked off to find Coricopat. She found him sitting with the Toms. He looked around as he sensed her.

"Come on you," She smiled at him, sighing. Cori stood up, leaving the other Toms as he followed his sister.

"Why are you so worried about me?" Tantomile asked him as they got to a quieter part of the yard.

"What?"

"Cori, I know what you're feeling," She murmured. Cori sighed.

"You and Munkus,"

"Cori…"

"No, Tants, I know you like him and he likes you," Cori said, looking at her. "I don't care if you get together…it's just, what if…" Cori trailed off, looking away.

"If what, Coricopat?" Tantomile asked him, worried.

"What if you really fall in love and you tell him about us?" Cori asked, looking at her.

"What will happen once he finds out what we are?" Tantomile looked at Cori, shocked.

"I don't want to run anymore, Tants, I don't want to be hurt anymore," He told her, his voice breaking slightly. Tantomile quickly hugged him tightly. Cori wrapped his arms around her, hugging her back tightly.

"You won't be hurt anymore; we don't need to run anymore,"

"I don't want to lose you," Cori whispered, holding her closer. Tantomile nuzzled her brother.

"You won't…we'll be together always, okay?" Tantomile murmured. "No matter what happens, we'll always be close," Cori nodded, letting her go.

"Come on," Tantomile smiled, looking at her slightly younger twin. They walked across the yard. The kittens suddenly came running past, bumping into the both of them. Cori tumbled down as Tantomile stumbled to the side. The kittens just ran on. Tantomile straightened up and looked around when she heard a whimper.

"Cori?" She asked, worried, as she quickly walked to her twins side. Cori was partly lying against a junk pile, pain evident in his eyes. Tantomile helped him sit up, he whimpered continuously.

"Oh, Bast," Tantomile mumbled, looking at the deep wounds on Cori's back.

"It hurts," Cori whimpered, clutching onto Tantomile tightly. Tantomile felt the pain that Cori was in through their bond. She quickly helped him up, supporting him over to Jenny's den. She entered and froze.

Jenny wasn't there like she usually was but two others were.

"Where are Jenny and Skimble?" Tantomile asked, looking at Asparagus and Jellylorum.

"Not here, they've gone out," Jelly replied dryly. Cori gave a rough sob as pain tore up his back.

"Cori's been hurt…" Tantomile said, leading Cori inside and sitting him down.

"The kittens accidently knocked him off balance and into a junk pile," Tantomile explained as Jelly walked over to examine Cori's back. Cori winced as Jelly poked at the wounds on his back. He gave a rough sob of pain.

"Stop the tears, boy," Tantomile stiffened at Asparagus's voice. Cori looked down at his paws as Jelly continued cleaning the wounds. Tantomile could see the tears falling from Cori's eyes and onto his paws.

"Stop crying, you're a Tom now, you're not some kitten," Asparagus snapped once more. Cori looked at Tantomile, his bottom lip trembling. Tantomile hated Asparagus now…why wasn't Cori allowed to cry? He had been through more than any of them had ever been through, he had the right to cry because he was in pain.

"Cori," Tantomile whispered.

_T-Tants, it hurts,_

'_I know, Cori, and you can cry if you want to,'_

_W-Why does he keep snapping at me?_

'_He doesn't understand and he's an idiot,'_ Tantomile replied soothingly through her thoughts. Cori looked at her, sniffing as more tears fell from his green eyes as pain tore through his back once more.

"Stop crying!" Asparagus cried out, looking at Cori. "You're not a kitten, don't cry!"

"Leave me alone," Cori whispered. Tantomile saw the swirl of memories going through his head, memories of him being beaten and tortured, the Toms beating him making fun of him as pained cries and tears broke free of his control.

"Come on now, you're no longer a kitten, there is no need for tears…take the pain and grow from it," Jelly spoke up from behind Cori. Cori looked at Tantomile before getting to his feet and running from the den, sobbing. Tantomile turned to Jelly and Asparagus.

"You have no idea what he has been through," Tantomile snarled at them. "He can cry all he damn well pleases; it shows he actually has a soul!"

"Excuse me!" Asparagus snarled.

"Shut up!" Tantomile yelled at him. "You have no idea what Cori went through, how much pain he was put through when he was still a kitten…he never had a kittenhood, and he can cry if he wants to!" Tantomile turned and stalked from the den, going to find her distressed brother. She couldn't reach his thoughts, he was too distressed.

"Cori!"

"Tants, is everything okay?" Munkustrap asked as he suddenly appeared.

"I can't find Cori," Tantomile said, worried.

"Alonzo has him," Munkustrap told her gently. "He caught Cori running from the infirmary, Alonzo is taking care of him," Tantomile nodded, wiping the tears from her own eyes.

"What happened?" Munkustrap asked her gently. Tantomile explained what Asparagus and Jellylorum had said, how they had treated Coricopat. Munkustrap was fuming by the end of it.

"I'm going to go deal with it now…how dare they?" Munkustrap hissed. He looked at Tantomile, relaxing slightly as he looked at her. He patted her shoulder and stalked off towards the infirmary. Tantomile stayed standing there.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm okay, Tugger," Tantomile murmured.

"I just saw Alonzo and Cori, they told me what happened," Tugger told her gently. Tantomile looked at Tugger.

"H-How could they say that to him?" Tantomile whispered. "He's been through so much when he was younger,"

"You both went through a lot, didn't you?" Tugger asked her. Tantomile nodded.

"Cori had it worse though," Tantomile mumbled.

"It's not fair, Tugger!" Tantomile cried out. "How could they say that? Why isn't he allowed to cry?"

"Asparagus and Jellylorum are very hard and stern…and fairly heartless," Tugger said, his tone showing how much he disliked them.

"Cori is allowed to cry, it isn't a crime to cry, no matter how old you get," Tugger told her gently. Tantomile looked at him.

"We may not all cry as much, or in public, when we get older…but it's not a bad thing to cry, it's not a sign of weakness as Asparagus thinks it is," Tugger said.

"I don't cry so much…but I know Munkustrap does,"

"He does?" Tantomile asked, surprised.

"Yes," Tugger murmured. "I should go make sure he doesn't kill Asparagus or Jellylorum…and here comes your brother," Tugger told her, gently squeezing her paw before he swaggered off, the female kittens immediately swarming to him. Tantomile turned to Cori as Alonzo led him towards her. Cori was sniffing, rubbing his eyes. Alonzo had his arm wrapped around Cori's shoulders, holding him close.

"He's okay," Alonzo said gently, passing Cori to Tantomile, who hugged her slightly crying twin close.

"I took care of his wounds as well," Alonzo added. Tantomile smiled at Alonzo.

"Thank you," Alonzo smiled.

"It's okay…you know where to find me, Cori,"

"Thanks, Lonzo," Alonzo headed off towards the infirmary, where no doubt he was going to yell at Asparagus and Jelly.

"Are you okay?" Tantomile murmured, nuzzling Cori. Cori nodded.

"Yeah, Alonzo was mad though…he couldn't believe Asparagus and Jelly said that to me,"

"Tugger couldn't either…he said no matter what, you have the right to cry," Tantomile told him but she suddenly remembered what he had said about Munkustrap crying.

Why would Munkustrap be crying?

"I don't know," Cori murmured.

"Huh?"

"I don't know why Munkus would be crying…maybe you should take him out on a date and ask him," Cori suggested cheekily.

"Cori!"

"What?" Cori asked innocently, smiling cheekily at her.

"Come on you," Tantomile laughed, taking Cori back to their den. Over the next two hours, they were visited by other Jellicles who had heard about what had happened. Quaxo, Bomba, Plato, Admetus and the kittens had all come by to see if Cori was okay.

Munkustrap came by after everyone had gone.

"Asparagus and Jellylorum have been told how insensitive they were and they won't be saying anything like that again," Munkustrap told them.

"Thanks, Munkus," Cori said sleepily. Munkustrap smiled.

"It's okay,"

_Ask him,_ Tantomile threw a glare at her brother as he suddenly sang that in her mind.

'_Stop it,'_

_Ask him, ask him, ask him, ask him out now!_

'_CORI!'_

_What?_

"I'll see you two tomorrow," Munkustrap said before he left the den. Tantomile ran after him.

"Hey, Munk?"

"Yes, Tantomile?"

"D-Do you want to catch up tomorrow night…just you and me?" Tantomile stammered. Munkustrap smiled.

"I'd love to," He told her. "I'll meet you here about eight…I know somewhere we can go," Tantomile smiled.

"See you then,"

"You'll see me before then," Munkustrap winked and walked off. Tantomile's heart gave a flutter and she heard Cori's laugh.

"Nice," He told her as she walked back in. Tantomile smiled, curling up around him.

She was looking forward to tomorrow night.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Yes? No?

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	9. Date and heartbreak

Cori smiled as he watched his sister get ready, sure he a little nervous for her, but he knew she was happy. She loved Munkustrap, it was the first time she had ever been in love.

"Hey, Cori, you coming?" Tantomile asked, shaking Cori out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"I'm going outside…are you coming?"

"Yeah, sure," Cori said, getting to his feet. They walked out of the den together, moving together unknowingly.

"Cori!" Cori looked at Tantomile, who nuzzled him and smiled.

"I'll see you later," She murmured. Cori nuzzled her back.

"Good luck with your date," Cori murmured back, smiling before he headed over to his friends before Tantomile continued on, walking towards Munkustrap who was on protective duty.

"You two are cool," Cori looked at Admetus questioningly.

"It's kinda cool how you two move in sync," Quaxo added, smiling. Cori blinked.

"I-I didn't even realise," He mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Alonzo asked, frowning.

"M-Moving in sync has gotten Tantomile and I attacked in the past," Cori admitted, sighing. Alonzo put his paw on Cori's shoulder, giving it a small squeeze.

"Well, we think it's cool," Alonzo smiled. Cori smiled back, a little weakly. Cori looked over the yard, his green eyes focusing on Demeter, who was sitting with Bomba and Cassandra, who were both talking to one another, but Demeter was glaring at Tantomile. Cori reached out slightly with his mind and was immediately taken back by the strength of Demeter's jealousy.

"What's wrong with Demeter?" Cori asked.

"Huh?" Admetus asked, itching his ear.

"Why is she glaring at Tanti like that?"

"Oh…she's jealous that Munkus and Tantomile are close," Alonzo said. Cori slowly sunk into a crouch.

"Whoa, relax, Cori…Demeter won't hurt Tantomile,"

"Huh?"

"You don't just attack someone because you're jealous, it's not done here…you've been here for a while, Cori, I'm surprised you didn't know that,"

"The Jellicles don't show much jealousy in the first place," Cori murmured, looking away from Alonzo, slightly ashamed. Alonzo wrapped his arms around Cori, hugging him close. Cori purred slightly. Alonzo chuckled and knocked Cori over and began tussling with him. Admetus and Quaxo joined in…with Tugger running from the other side of the clearing, away from his fan-kits, to leap in on the tussle.

Munkustrap gave a chuckle, looking at the tussling Toms.

"Hey, wait for me!" Plato ran into the tussle as well, laughing. Jerrie laughed, leaving his sister to join in on the wrestling match. Tantomile smiled, leaning against Munkustrap's legs as she watched the Toms wrestle, Cori lost in the midst of them. A paw rested on her head, itching softly at her ears, making her purr. She looked up and saw Munkustrap smiling back at her.

They sat there for a while.

"I need to go…I'll see you at eight?" Tantomile asked him. Munkustrap smiled, looking down at her once more.

"Looking forward to it…I'll meet you at your den in eight," Munkustrap smiled and Tantomile got up, walking past the pile of exhausted Toms as she walked towards her den, planning to groom herself to perfection for tonight.

Tantomile smiled as she brushed at her fur.

_Have you ever been in love  
>You could touch the moonlight<br>When your heart is shooting stars  
>You're holding heaven in your arms<br>Have you ever been in love?  
>Have you ever walked on air, ever<br>Felt like you were dreamin'  
>When you never thought it could<br>But it really feels that good  
>Have you ever been in love?<br>Have you ever been in love  
>You could touch the moonlight<br>When your heart is shooting stars  
>You're holding heaven in your arms<br>Have you ever been in love?  
>The time I spent waiting for something<br>That was heaven sent  
>When you find it don't let go<br>I know...  
>Have you ever said a prayer<br>And found that it was answered  
>All my hope has been restored<br>I ain't looking anymore  
>Have you ever been...<br>Some place that you ain't leavin'  
>Somewhere you gonna stay<br>When you finally found the meanin'  
>Have you ever felt this way?<br>The time I spent waiting for something  
>That was heaven sent<br>When you find it don't let go  
>I know...<br>Have you ever been in love?  
>You could touch the moonlight<br>You can even reach the stars  
>Doesn't matter near or far<br>Have you ever been in love?  
>Have you ever been in love?<br>So in love _

"That was nice, Tanto," Tantomile startled, looking at her brother as he walked into the den.

"Cori…some warning next time!"

"I gave you warning, you just chose not to hear me," Cori smiled, sitting behind her and taking the brush from her. He brushed the fur on her back, making it sleek, smooth and shiny.

"Who gave you the brush?" Cori asked as he continued to brush out Tantomile's fur.

"Bomba," Tantomile smiled, glancing over her shoulder at him. "She's a good friend, Cori,"

"I know,"

"She has a crush on you, you know," Cori gave a chuckle.

"Yes, I know…she did kiss me earlier,"

"What?"

"What?"

"How could you not tell me about that?"

"Um…I don't know,"

"Cori!"

"What?"

"I'm your sister, why didn't you tell me Bomba kissed you?"

"Because you're my sister?"

"Cori!"

"Tants, it was just a little kiss, that was it," Cori laughed, looking at his sister. Tantomile smiled, grabbing her brother and hugging him tightly.

"Tants…you're messing up your fur and Munkus is on his way," Tantomile gave a gasp, letting go of him.

"Come here," He laughed, pulling her down and quickly brushing out her fur.

"There, you're done…have fun now," Cori smiled.

"Will you be okay alone?"

"Do I look like a kitten to you?"

"Well…"

"Oh, get out of here," Cori grinned. Tantomile smiled, leaning down and kissing his head.

"Behave you,"

"What am I going to do?" Cori laughed. Tantomile just smiled and walked out of the den, meeting Munkustrap at the door.

"Oh, hi," Munkustrap smiled, seeming a little nervous. Tantomile gently took his paw, giving it a reassuring squeeze. He exhaled and smiled.

"You look beautiful tonight, Tant…not that you don't always look beautiful," Tantomile glanced back at the den as she heard a snort of laughter. Munkustrap glanced back as well, his ears drooping slightly.

"Pay him no mind, Munkus…he's just pleased that Bomba kissed him,"

"Hey!" Munkustrap laughed at Cori's yelp.

"Shall we go?" Munkustrap asked.

"Of course," Munkustrap led Tantomile away.

"So, where are we going?"

"One of my favourite spots," Munkustrap smiled. He led Tantomile into a part of the junkyard she hadn't ventured and helped her up a junk pile. There was an unbroken sofa on the top, where Munkustrap sat her.

"Look," Munkustrap murmured, pointing. Tantomile followed his gaze, her eyes falling on a large river, surrounding by flowers which were illuminated by the moonlight.

"Munkus, that's beautiful," Tantomile whispered, surprised. Munkustrap gave a smile, sitting beside Tantomile and snuggled against her. Tantomile snuggled into his warm fur, wrapping her arms around him.

"I've liked having you around, Tants," Munkustrap murmured. Tantomile looked at him, smiling at the small blush on his cheeks.

"I like you being here,"

"I like being here too," Tantomile smiled, nuzzling at Munkustrap. Munkustrap purred, nuzzling her back.

"…I like you too, Tants, I like you a lot," Munkustrap admitted a few moments later. Tantomile stared at him, shocked.

"I love you, Tants," Munkustrap smiled slightly. Tantomile purred, hugging Munkustrap tightly.

"I love you too, Munkus, I love you a lot," Munkustrap purred, giving Tantomile a small kiss. Tantomile smiled.

They talked for a while, holding each other tightly.

"M-Munk…t-there's something I have to tell you," Tantomile whispered. She hoped this went well, she hoped he'd understand.

"You can tell me anything, Tants," Munkustrap smiled.

"M-My parents…they-they were hanged…in front of me and Cori when we were kittens,"

"Oh, Bast," Munkustrap mumbled, shocked.

"T-The reason they were killed…w-why we were targeted," Tantomile took in a deep breath, looking at Munkustrap's worried face.

"We're mystics," Tantomile finally admitted it. "My parents were, it's what got them killed…Cori and I were meant to be killed after them but we managed to escape,"

"Tants…"

"Cori and I are mystics, Munkus, we can read each others thoughts, we can sense people's emotions and read others minds," Tantomile told him.

"Tants…"

"I had to tell you, Munkus…I-I needed you to know,"

"Y-You're mystics?" Tantomile nodded. She never expected what had happened next. Munkustrap suddenly got up and ran. Tantomile stared after him, tears suddenly rolling down her cheeks.

What had she done?

She never expected him to run like that, it hurt deeply…but only one thing mattered now, and that was getting out alive.

CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Song is Have you ever been in love by Celine Dion…

Well, what do you think?

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	10. Different confessions

Tantomile quickly hurried back to her den, wiping the tears from her eyes. She walked into the den, finding Cori lying on his nest on his stomach, reading a book.

"Cori," Tantomile croaked. Cori looked at her, his eyes narrowing at the state she was in.

"We have to leave," Tantomile said quickly, not letting Cori say anything. Cori's eyes widened.

"B-But…Tants, why?" Cori asked. "I-I like it here,"

"I told Munkus what we are," Tantomile whispered.

"What?" Cori yelped, sitting up.

"H-He told me he loved me…I needed to tell him," Tantomile gave a rough sob. Cori was immediately on his feet, hugging her tightly.

"H-He just ran off on me!" Tantomile cried. Cori nuzzled her comfortingly.

"It's alright, Tants, it's alright," Cori murmured. Tantomile nodded, pulling away from his hug to wipe her eyes.

"We need to pack," Cori said sadly. Tantomile sighed.

"I don't think there's time for that, Cori," She murmured.

"Just be quick," Cori told her, grabbing a sock and shoving blankets into it, along with some things Alonzo and the others had given him. He picked up a sock and tossed it to Tantomile.

"Come on, Tants," Cori sighed sadly. Tantomile nodded, wordlessly picking up items that they would need on the street and shoving it into the sock.

"Ready?" Tantomile asked Cori, looking at him. Cori was looking around the den sadly, looking vulnerable.

"I don't want to go back on the streets, Tants," Cori whispered, his voice breaking. Tantomile walked over to him, resting her paw on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Cori…but we have to go…I don't want you or me to die," Cori nodded and went to follow her from the den.

"Cori, Tantomile," They both froze as they looked up at Alonzo, Admetus and Plato, who blocked their exit from the den. They all looked a little shocked and confused as they stared at Cori and Tantomile.

"Old Deuteronomy wants to see you…now," Plato told them. "Put your stuff down," Tantomile clutched her sock tighter, staring at them fearfully.

She and Cori were going to be killed, she just knew it.

"Tantomile, please, just come with us," Admetus murmured. Tantomile dropped her bag of belongings, looking at Cori, who did the same. Tantomile grabbed Cori's paw tightly and they followed the three Toms from their den. Admetus and Alonzo walked on either side of the pair while Plato led the way.

_Tants, I'm scared._

'_I know, Cori, I'm so sorry…this is all my fault.'_

_Don't blame yourself, Tants…you didn't know Munkus was going to run off and tell._

'_I feel like such a fool,'_

_You were in love, Tants,_

Tantomile looked at her twin, giving his paw an extra squeeze. Cori looked at her, giving a nervous smile.

"We're here," Alonzo murmured from where he was walking beside Coricopat. Cori gave a small whimper. Alonzo put his paw on Cori's arm. Cori looked at him, scared. Alonzo gave a small smile.

"It's okay," Alonzo said quietly.

"Come in," A deep voice called. Plato went in, followed by Admetus.

"Go on," Alonzo told the twins. Cori and Tantomile went inside the den, still clasping onto each other's paws tightly.

Old Deuteronomy was standing there, with Tugger and Munkustrap by his sides. Munkustrap looked at Tantomile, his blue eyes sad. Tantomile just looked away from him.

"Tantomile, Coricopat…I have received news that you two are mystics," Deuteronomy said, his voice deep.

"Is this true?"

"Yes, sir," Tantomile mumbled, knowing it was useless to deny it.

"What was that?" Deuteronomy asked. "An old cat can't hear as well as he used to,"

"Yes, sir, Cori and I are mystics…our parents were hanged in front of us when we were six months old because we were discovered to be mystics," Tantomile told him, holding onto Cori's paw tightly as Cori began crying softly.

"You have been on the run for all of your life?" Deuteronomy asked them softly. Tantomile nodded.

"W-We've always been hunted down…C-Cori's been so hurt in the past because of what we are…no matter how hard we try to hide it, we've always been discovered," Tantomile said, looking sadly at her brother.

"Why are you crying, Coricopat?" Deuteronomy asked. Cori took a step back, but was stopped by Alonzo.

"Coricopat?"

"B-Because I-I don't want to be hurt…I don't want to lose Tantomile, I-I don't want to be killed," Cori whispered, scared.

"What gave you the idea you were going to be hurt, killed or that you were going to lose your sister?" Deuteronomy asked.

"B-Because it's always like that!" Cori sobbed.

"Now, Cori, stop being so foolish," Deuteronomy said firmly. "You will not be hurt or harmed in any way," Cori looked at Deuteronomy, still sobbing softly.

"Tugger, will you go get Quaxo?" Deuteronomy asked.

"Of course, Dad," Tugger quickly left the den. Tantomile looked at her crying brother. She knew he was terrified, he didn't trust Deuteronomy's words…not after everything that had happened to them in the past; no…they couldn't trust anyone.

"Here, Dad," Tugger appeared in the den, a sleepy Quaxo following him, yawning largely.

"Quaxo…can you show them Mistoffelees?" Deuteronomy asked. Quaxo froze, mid rub of his eyes.

"S-Sir?"

"They're mystics, Quaxo," Deuteronomy told him softly. Quaxo suddenly grinned at the twins.

"Watch him," Alonzo murmured in Cori's ear. Cori looked at Quaxo. Quaxo's form suddenly began shimmering, the white on his legs and arm disappearing, his tail shortening, his fur becoming a lot more shinier…it almost looked like it was glittering. The shimmering stopped and Quaxo stood before them…but he didn't really look like Quaxo anymore.

"This is Quaxo's alter-ego, he is called Mistoffelees," Deuteronomy explained. "Mistoffelees is a conjurer," Mistoffelees waved, still grinning. Cori and Tantomile blinked, still in shock…small sobs were still escaping Cori's control.

"My tribe does not kill or harm anyone because they are different, because they are magical," Deuteronomy told them, reaching out and pulling Cori into his arms, hugging the sobbing Tom close. Quaxo changed back into himself, smiling at them both.

"As long as you live in my tribe, you will be safe from harm," Deuteronomy murmured to Cori. Cori sobbed, shaking in shock in Deuteronomy's arms. Deuteronomy sat down, pulling Cori with him. He held the young Tom in his arms, trying to calm him.

"Y-You're not going to kill us…even though we are mystics?" Tantomile questioned, shocked.

"No, you will not be harmed at all," Deuteronomy answered, gently rubbing Cori's back. Tantomile stared at Coricopat, who was held closely in Deuteronomy's arms.

"Tantomile," Tantomile looked at Munkustrap, who was walking towards her. She shook her head, looking back at Cori.

"He's fine here for now, Tantomile," Deuteronomy murmured, looking at Cori, who was starting to fall asleep, before looking at Tantomile. She nodded and left the den. Munkustrap stood there, unsure of what to do now she had gone.

"G-Go after her, Munkus, she's angry at you," Cori whispered. Munkustrap looked at Coricopat, who was staring at him sleepily. Munkustrap left the den, going after Tantomile.

"Tantomile!"

"Munkustrap, just leave me alone!" Tantomile snarled. A paw caught her shoulder.

"Tants, please just listen to me!"

"Munkustrap…you ran off and told your father that Cori and I were mystics,"

"Only because I wanted to protect you!" Munkustrap cried out. Tantomile looked at him, her eyes dark.

"I needed to tell my dad so we could organise extra protection, so there was no chance anyone could find out and take you away from us…I can't lose you, Tants," Tantomile sighed, shaking her head as she went to walk away.

"Tantomile, listen to me, please!" Munkustrap pleaded with her. "The only reason I ran to my father was so I didn't lose you as well!" Tantomile paused, her ear twitching.

"Lose me as well?" She questioned, not turning to look at him.

"Y-You, your brother and Quaxo aren't the only magic cats we know," Munkustrap said quietly, sadly.

"I have an older brother, Tantomile, his name is Macavity," Tantomile blinked.

She had heard of Macavity, otherwise known as the Hidden Paw, he was the only cat with powers that no tribe dare go near to kill him.

"I lost him a long time ago…and I never want to lose you like I lost him," Tantomile turned and looked at Munkustrap, who was staring at the ground.

"What happened to him?"

"His powers drove him insane," Munkustrap said, his voice broken. "He lost control and destroyed a lot of the yard…once he realised what he had done, he left…and he was never the same,"

"He's insane?"

"Yes…but there are days when he isn't insane…when I can still see my brother," Munkustrap whispered.

"You can't see him?" Tantomile asked quietly.

"No…Dad forbids us to see him, afraid that Macavity will hurt us…Macavity doesn't even like it when I find him when he is sane…he's scared he's going to hurt me," Munkustrap said quietly. Tantomile slowly moved closer to Munkustrap. He lifted his head.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you what I wanted to do, but time was of the essence, I had to let Dad know so we can add extra security, so we can save you and Cori," Munkustrap said.

"I'm so sorry if I hurt you, Tants…I just couldn't lose you too," Tantomile hugged Munkustrap tightly. Munkustrap held her closely.

"D-Do you still see Macavity?"

"Yes…I try to find him on his sane days," Munkustrap answered. "But they're hard to find, his sane days…"

"How do you know then?"

"I know one day of the year that he is sane," Munkustrap smiled against Tantomile's cheek.

"What day is that?" Tantomile asked, nuzzling at Munkustrap softly.

"My birthday," Munkustrap whispered. Tantomile smiled, hugging him closer.

"I'm sorry, Tants,"

"It's okay, Munkus," Tantomile murmured against his neck. Munkustrap sighed, holding her close.

"I love you…I really do," Munkustrap told her, rubbing her back.

"I love you too, Munkus," Tantomile said, smiling as she pulled back slightly so she could rub his cheek.

"Should we get back to the others?" Munkustrap asked. Tantomile nodded, taking his paw before they walked back to Old Deuteronomy's den. They walked in, finding Alonzo, Admetus, Tugger and Quaxo sitting in the corner, chatting tiredly, while Cori was asleep in Old Deuteronomy's arms. Tantomile was surprised at how peaceful Cori looked. She did a gentle look in his mind and found he was sleeping peacefully, with no nightmares.

"Oh my," She murmured, shocked.

"What?" Munkustrap asked, worried.

"It's…Cori's not having nightmares," She whispered, shocked.

"What does that mean?"

"He's never had a night with a nightmare before," Tantomile smiled at Munkustrap. Old Deuteronomy smiled at the Tom asleep in his arms.

"He can stay here for the rest of the night, if that is easier for you both," Deuteronomy suggested.

"I-I think that would be the best option…thank you, sir,"

"It's just Old Deuteronomy," Old Deuteronomy smiled at Tantomile. Munkustrap gave Tantomile a small nuzzle.

"Why don't you all go and get some sleep?"

"Tugger's already asleep," Quaxo laughed, stretching out to settle beside his friend. Deuteronomy smiled at them both, watching as Quaxo began to doze off, snuggled against Tugger's warm fur. Alonzo and Admetus got up, waving as they left the den, yawning.

"Coming, Tantomile?" Munkustrap asked softly. "Or do you want to stay with Cori?"

"He'll be fine without me," Tantomile smiled. Munkustrap smiled and they both left the den together, paw in paw.

"D-Do you want to stay with me tonight?" Munkustrap asked, stammering slightly.

"I'd love that," She smiled, purring.

It had turned out for the better.

CCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Well, there is Mistoffelees and an explanation about Macavity...don't worry I plan to have Mac involved soon :D

I am so so sorry I haven't been updating as much as I usually do…it's just I've been sick, I've had a ton of homework (damn VCE), I've been working on my Alonzo costume, I've had VET and rehearsals as well…and I haven't had the energy to write after all of it…Once my school's drama production is done, it should free up some nights…and I've almost finished my Lonzo wig, so that'll free up more time as well :D

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	11. Happiness

Cori stretched out, yawning.

"Good morning, Coricopat," Cori looked around, looking at Old Deuteronomy. Tugger and Quaxo were curled together, still fast asleep.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, Old Deuteronomy," Cori smiled, sitting up. Cori rubbed at his eyes, getting the remainder of the sleep from them.

He actually did sleep well…it was the first night ever without a nightmare.

"Jenny brought you some mice," Deuteronomy smiled, handing him a bowl. Cori looked at it, his stomach growling immediately. Deuteronomy gave a laugh.

"Eat up," Cori did so. Tugger and Quaxo soon woke up, yawning. Quaxo stretched out, kneading at Tugger's mane as he stretched. Tugger swatted him away tiredly.

"Where's Tantomile?" Cori asked after he had finished his breakfast.

"She is with Munkustrap, she spent the night with him," Admetus answered as he entered the den. Cori blinked, looking up.

"S-She spent the night with him?"

"Not like that," Tugger yawned. "Munkus is very old-fashioned,"

"Which I am proud of," Deuteronomy spoke up, looking at Tugger meaningfully. Tugger gave a smile and a roll of his eyes.

"Yes, Dad, I get it," Tugger said boredly. "I do like my queens though,"

"Tugger,"

"What?" Deuteronomy just shook his head, sighing.

"Never mind," He sighed. Cori slowly got to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Quaxo asked his newly found magic friend.

"To see Tantomile," Cori answered. Cori turned to Deuteronomy.

"Thank you…for everything," Deuteronomy smiled.

"My pleasure, Coricopat," Cori left the den, going to find Tantomile.

Tantomile blinked, smiling as she found herself held close to a strong silver black striped chest. She looked up and looked at the sleeping Munkustrap's face, he looked so peaceful.

She remembered what he had told her last night…was the crying that Tugger was talking about be about him losing Macavity?

Tantomile gently rubbed his cheek and his eyes slowly opened, the blue eyes staring at her sleepily.

"Morning, Tants," Munkustrap smiled, nuzzling against her. Tantomile smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck as she cuddled closer to his warm, soft fur.

"Did you sleep well?" Munkustrap asked, brushing at her head-fur as they lay together still.

"Actually, yes, I did," Tantomile smiled. Munkustrap purred deeply.

"Good," He purred, nuzzling Tantomile lovingly. Tantomile gave a laugh, moving closer to him. Munkustrap looked at Tantomile, smiling softly as he gently rubbed her cheek.

"I love you, Tantomile," Munkustrap murmured. "I've loved you since I first saw you in Jenny's den, when Skimble brought you and Cori here,"

"You're the first cat I've ever fully trusted, you know," Tantomile told him. "I believed you when you told Cori you weren't going to hurt him…I don't know why, but I just believed you…which means a lot, seeing as Cori and I have never trusted anyone in our lives," Munkustrap nodded, nuzzling Tantomile softly.

"You can trust us now…you have us," Munkustrap told her gently, as he smoothed her head-fur down.

"I know," Tantomile murmured, smiling.

There was a cough from the doorway.

Tantomile and Munkustrap both quickly looked up. Cori was standing in the doorway, looking uncomfortable.

"Hey, Cori," Munkustrap smiled, blushing slightly as he let go of Tantomile.

"Uh, hi,"

"Did you sleep well?" Munkustrap asked, sitting up.

"I slept fine, thank you," Cori smiled. Tantomile sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"What's up, Cori?"

"I just wanted to see you," Cori murmured. Tantomile smiled. Munkustrap grinned.

"You can come into my den, Cori," Munkustrap said. Cori walked in, sitting beside Tantomile. Tantomile wrapped her arm around him, nuzzling him. Cori purred slightly, nuzzling her back. Munkustrap just smiled as he watched the two of them. Munkustrap yawned and stretched out once more. Tantomile looked at Cori.

_Want me to leave you alone?_

'_Never, Cori,'_

_Tants, I think you want some time with him,_

'_I don't think he wants you to leave,'_ Tantomile smiled at Cori as Cori rolled his eyes.

"What are you two talking about?" Munkustrap laughed, knowing those two were having a mental conversation…it made sense now.

"I wanted to know if she wanted me to leave,"

"I told him no,"

"Good," Munkustrap smiled at Tantomile, leaning forward and nuzzling her. "I don't want you to go, Cori…unless you want to," Cori stretched out, before giving Tantomile a small nuzzle.

"I'll see you later," He murmured to her. He reached out and touched paws with Munkustrap.

"See you later, Munk," Cori smiled as he got to his feet and walked from the den. Munkustrap watched him go. He gave a small chuckle as arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him back down to lay on the nest. Tantomile contently placed herself back in his warm arms once more before closing her eyes, sighing contently. Munkustrap purred deeply, closing his eyes and resting his head against Tantomile's as he held her close, his paw gently rubbing her back. Tantomile purred, opening her eyes once more just to look at Munkustrap, to look at the Tom that truly loved her…not counting her twin.

"I love you," Munkustrap murmured, licking her nose tenderly. Tantomile smiled.

"I love you too," She said, kissing him.

Cori walked around the yard, looking around at the waking occupants, who were starting to hear about the events that had happened the night before.

"Hey, buddy!" Cori gave a yelp as he was tackled from behind. He looked around to see who was hugging him tightly…it was Alonzo, of course.

"Hey, Lonz," Cori gasped as Alonzo squeezed him tightly.

"I thought you were with Cass," Cori wheezed as Alonzo let him go. Alonzo shook his head.

"Nah, she's gone to see Bomba, so I thought I'd come see my friend," Alonzo grinned as he and Cori headed over to sit on TSE1. They settled down on the warm boot, warmed by the morning sun. Cori gave a small shiver as a cold wind swept through the yard and Alonzo moved closer, his fluffy fur warming up Cori's side. Cori immediately moved closer to Alonzo's side, shivering.

"Are you really that cold?" Alonzo asked as Cori buried his cold nose into the fur against Alonzo's shoulder.

"I have short fur," Cori said, muffled, against Alonzo's shoulder. Alonzo wrapped his arm around Cori, pulling his friend close. Cori shivered.

"You know, now that we know what actually happened to you…everything makes sense," Alonzo said softly.

"W-What makes sense?"

"Why you acted like you did, why it took you so long to warm up to us…why you and Tantomile kept to yourselves." Alonzo listed.

"Life was hard outside the yard," Cori murmured, looking away. Alonzo gave a smile, nuzzling his friend.

"You know Munkus gave me some pretty good advice when I feeling so worthless once," Alonzo murmured.

"Why were you feeling worthless?"

"I lived in Quaxo's shadow for a long time, with his magical abilities and all…I thought I was useless, that I was just some other cat…but Munkustrap showed me different,"

_My best friend gave me the best advice  
>He said each day`s a gift and not a given right<br>Leave no stone unturned  
>Leave your fears behind<br>And try to take the path less traveled by  
>That first step you take is the longest stride<em>

_If today was your last day,_  
><em>If tomorrow was too late,<em>  
><em>To say goodbye to yesterday..<em>  
><em>Would you live each moment like your last?<em>  
><em>Leave old pictures in the past?<em>  
><em>Donate every dime you have?<em>  
><em>If today was your last day<em>

_Against the grain should be a way of life_  
><em>What`s worth the price is always worth the fight<em>  
><em>Every second counts cause there`s no second try<em>  
><em>So live it like you`re never living twice<em>  
><em>Don`t take the free ride in your whole life<em>

_If today was your last day,_  
><em>If tomorrow was too late,<em>  
><em>To say goodbye to yesterday..<em>  
><em>Would you live each moment like your last?<em>  
><em>Leave old pictures in the past?<em>  
><em>Donate every dime you have?<em>  
><em>And would you call old friends you never see..<em>  
><em>Reminisce old memories?<em>  
><em>Would you forgive your enemies?<em>  
><em>And would you find that one your dreaming of,<em>  
><em>Swear up and down to God above,<em>  
><em>That you`ll finally fall in love?<em>  
><em>If today was your last day<em>

_If today was your last day,_  
><em>Would you make your mark,<em>  
><em>On mending a broken heart?<em>  
><em>You know it`s never too late,<em>  
><em>To shoot for the stars,<em>  
><em>Regardless of who you are.<em>  
><em>So do whatever it takes,<em>  
><em>Cause you can`t rewind<em>  
><em>A moment in this life.<em>  
><em>Let nothing stand in your way,<em>  
><em>Cause the hands of time<em>  
><em>Are never on your side<em>

_If today was your last day,_  
><em>If tomorrow was too late,<em>  
><em>Could you say goodbye to yesterday?<em>  
><em>Would you live each moment like your last?<em>  
><em>Leave old pictures in the past?<em>  
><em>Donate every dime you have?<em>  
><em>And would you call old friends you never see..<em>  
><em>Reminisce old memories?<em>  
><em>Would you forgive your enemies?<em>  
><em>And would you find that one your dreaming of,<em>  
><em>Swear up and down to God above,<em>  
><em>That you`ll finally fall in love?<em>  
><em>If today was your last day<em>

Cori smiled.

"Munkustrap does give some pretty good advice, doesn't he?" Cori smiled. Alonzo chuckled, pulling Cori close.

"Did you see that you aren't worthless?" Cori asked, burying his nose once more into the warm fur on Alonzo's shoulder.

"Yes…Munkustrap showed me that even though Quaxo had magical abilities and is one hell of a dancer, that I'm important too," Alonzo smiled. "That was when he named me second protector, saying that I had the ability,"

"Cause you do," Alonzo gave a chuckle.

"You are a good friend, Cori," Alonzo murmured. Cori hugged Alonzo tight.

"So are you…you are the best friend that I've ever had," Cori said. "Actually…you were one of the first friends I've ever had," Alonzo smiled. Cori looked back over the yard.

Things didn't turn out so bad after all…

But of course, things change…don't they?

CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

What do you think? Song is If Today Was Your Last Day by Nickelback?

Okay, I'll do my complete best to update…but I have my drama performance in 13 days, my theatre studies performance in 19 days, Talent Quest nights in 20 and 21 days…and the week after I have exams…phew…and that's not counting my homework, essays, rehearsals… but I'll do my best :D

Thanks to those who reviewed! Reviews make me very happy!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	12. Painful memories

Tantomile looked up and smiled as she watched Alonzo and Coricopat being chased by the kittens as Tugger smiled smugly by the tyre, with Quaxo standing beside him, shaking his head as he looked at Tugger. A paw gently rested on her shoulder. Tantomile looked around, smiling as Munkustrap sat beside her. Tantomile immediately snuggled against his side. Munkustrap purred, pulling her close.

"How are you?" Munkustrap asked, kissing his queen-friend of two weeks now.

"Perfect, you?" Tantomile asked, nuzzling Munkustrap's cheek. Munkustrap kissed her once more.

"I'm brilliant," Munkustrap smiled as he stared at his queen-friend. He loved her, he really did. He examined her face as she stared back at him, smiling. He stared at her dark green eyes, which were shimmering happily; he gently ran his paw along the white mark which ran up her left cheek.

"Munkus, what are you doing?" Tantomile asked, amused.

"Marvelling at you, my love," Munkustrap murmured, leaning down to kiss her once more. Tantomile gently ran her paws around his back, looping around his neck as she kissed him back. They broke apart, Tantomile resting her head against his chest. Munkustrap ran his paw down Tantomile's spine, making her purr loudly.

There was a thump and a yell.

"Pounce!"

"Oops, sorry, Plato!" Munkustrap looked around to see Plato on the ground with Pounce sitting on his back, grinning widely, Cori was on his back with a proud Tumblebrutus sitting on his chest. Alonzo was on his stomach on the ground, Electra and Etcetera on his back, while Admetus was half bowed over with Jemima hanging onto his back.

"Ha, you're not sorry, Pounce!" Alonzo laughed, wheezing slightly. Cori laughed as best as he could with Tumble sitting on his chest. Cori went to push Tumblebrutus off but the Tom caught his wrists, grinning.

"Tumble…let me go…please," Cori whispered, feeling scared as Tumble had him trapped. Tumble quickly let him go, rolling off Cori. Cori sat up, trembling slightly.

"S-Sorry, Cori," Tumble said quietly.

"It's okay, Tumbles," Cori murmured, running his paw through his head-fur, messing it up slightly as he tried to push those old memories back…that was his old life, not his new one.

"I'm sorry, Cori, I'm sorry," Tumble whispered, looking like he was about to cry. Cori hugged the almost-tom tightly.

"It's not your fault, Tumbles," Cori murmured, hugging him tightly. Tumble nodded, hugging Cori back tightly. Cori let go of Tumbles and rose to his feet. Paws touched his shoulders.

"Hey, you alright?" Alonzo asked worriedly from behind him. Cori turned around, seeing Alonzo, Admetus and Plato looking at him, worried.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine…I-I just remembered something,"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Admetus asked. Cori shook his head, giving a violent shudder.

"No…that I never want to talk about," Cori added quietly.

"Cori,"

"Alonzo…don't, please," Cori murmured before he walked away.

'_Cori?'_

_Tantomile…I just want to be alone…please,_

'_I'm here if you need me,'_

Cori just walked to his den, unable to clear that haunting memory from his mind. The Toms watched their friend go sadly.

"Should we go after him?" Admetus asked, unsure, as Tugger and Quaxo joined them.

"I'll go talk to him," Alonzo said. "Or…I'll try to," He sighed before he headed off.

"Is Cori okay?" Munkustrap asked Tantomile softly as they watched Alonzo walk off to Cori's den and Admetus, Quaxo, Plato and Tugger turn to talk to one another, seeming worried.

"H-He just…he remembered something he thought he had gotten over," Tantomile said quietly.

"Tants?"

"It's not something he wants others to know," Tantomile whispered, lowering her head.

"I-It still haunts him," Arms gently wrapped around her.

"Tantomile," Munkustrap sighed softly in her ear.

"I want to tell you, Munkus…but it's up to him…and he wants to keep it locked away, he wants to repress it, to lock that memory away forever," Tantomile looked at Munkustrap sadly. Munkustrap gave a sad smile, leaning forward and nuzzling her gently.

Cori walked into his den and walked across the den, leaning against the back wall, resting his forehead against the wall.

Why wouldn't that memory just go away?

It had haunted him for a long time, and while other memories eventually faded, in both itself and in the pain it gave Cori in the remembrance, this one memory caused him pain every time he remembered it.

"Cori?"

"Mm?"

"Are you okay?"

"No…" Cori answered Alonzo, sighing. Paws gently touched his shoulders.

"Cori…are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"Yes, I'm sure,"

"You do know it'll help if you talk about it,"

"Trust me, Lonz…it won't," Cori said bitterly. Alonzo looked at Cori sadly. Cori turned and looked at Alonzo, his green eyes pained.

"Cori…" Alonzo whispered, hating to see if friend look so vulnerable and hurt.

"What happened to you?" Alonzo murmured, hugging his friend tightly. Cori was trembling in his hug but Cori gripped his soft chest fur tightly, giving rough sobs.

Alonzo nuzzled at Cori's head, holding him tighter as he let his close friend cry into his chest.

"It's bad…isn't it?" Alonzo questioned softly. Cori nodded against his shoulder, sniffling slightly. Cori pulled away from the hug, rubbing the tears from his eyes with the back of his paw.

"Yeah…" Cori whispered. "S-Sorry, Lonz,"

"Sorry for what, Cori?" Alonzo asked, confused. Cori opened his mouth and closed it, before giving a small smile.

"For crying on you…again," Alonzo smiled, walking up and hugging his friend once more.

"Cori…you can come cry on me all you like, we're friends, it's what we do," Cori nodded against Alonzo's shoulder, sighing slightly.

"Tantomile?" Tantomile looked away from the dozing Munkustrap to look at the kitten.

"What's wrong, Tumbles?" Tantomile asked quietly, trying not to wake the sleeping Protector.

"D-Did I scare Cori?" Tumblebrutus asked, looking worried.

"It's hard, Tumbles," Tantomile said slowly, trying to choose her words.

"H-He was scared,"

"It wasn't your fault, Tumbles, you didn't know," Tantomile cooed softly, pulling the almost-tom into her arms to hug him tightly.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Tumble cried softly.

"Oh, darling, it's not your fault…Cori doesn't blame you, it's not your fault," Tantomile shushed him gently.

"But…!"

"Tumbles…Cori and I have a lot of bad memories, and sometimes something simple and innocent can bring back a lot of bad memories for us…it's not your fault," Tantomile told him.

"Y-You sure?"

"Of course, kitten," Tantomile murmured. She smiled at him.

"Thanks, Tantomile," Tumble smiled, hugging her tightly.

"It's okay…don't blame yourself, okay?" Tantomile told him. "Go on, I think Pounce, Jemmy, Electra and Cetty are waiting for you," Tumble nodded and ran off.

"That was good," Tantomile startled and looked over at Munkustrap, whose blue eyes were partly open as he stared at her.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Since Tumble came over here," Munkustrap yawned, stretching out. He shuffled closer to Tantomile, resting his head on her lap. Tantomile gently stroked his ears, smiling as he purred.

"Tantomile,"

"Mm,"

"If you wanted Coricopat to talk to someone…I know he trusts Skimbleshanks a lot,"

"Skimble has been like a father to us," Tantomile admitted softly.

"Skimbleshanks has heard a lot of stories…he sort of is the yard counsellor," Munkustrap gave a small chuckle.

"But if Cori wanted to talk, Skimble would always be there to listen to him," Munkustrap said, rolling slightly so he could look up at Tantomile. Tantomile smiled, leaning down and kissing him gently.

"Thank you, Munkus,"

"For what?"

"For supporting us," Munkustrap smiled, his eyes closing as Tantomile rubbed his ears once more.

Cori looked up as Tantomile entered the den.

"Where's Alonzo?" Tantomile asked.

"He left ten minutes ago," Cori said quietly, watching Tantomile as she idly cleaned up the den.

"What's on your mind, Cori?" Tantomile asked, turning to him.

"Why can't I forget it?" Cori asked, his voice broken. Tantomile immediately went over to his side, hugging him tightly.

"I-It was difficult for you, Cori,"

"Difficult?" Cori asked, anger hidden in his voice. "What happened to me was difficult?"

"You know what I mean, Cori," Tantomile sighed. "You went through something no kitten should go through…not that young," Cori winced and buried his face against Tantomile's shoulder.

"You probably will never forget it, Cori…but…but Munkustrap suggested, if you wanted to, to talk to Skimbleshanks,"

"What?"

"Skimble is like the yard counsellor…and you trust him, Cori…he is the closest thing we have to a father since ours was taken away from us," Tantomile said softly. Cori looked at Tantomile.

"H-He won't look at me the same," Cori mumbled.

"Cori, it wasn't your choice!" Tantomile told him firmly. Cori looked at her, his green eyes large.

"Skimble won't think different of you…and you can go talk to him if you want…it's up to you," Tantomile told him. Cori nodded, settling down on his nest.

"A-Are you staying with Munkus tonight?" Cori asked. Tantomile looked at him.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Tantomile asked softly, knowing Cori was shaken up. Cori gave a nod. Tantomile sighed, curling around Cori and resting her head on his back.

"Sorry, Tants," Cori murmured a little while later.

"For what?"

"For keeping you here,"

"What do you mean?"

"You should be with Munkus,"

"Cori, you need me more," Tantomile said softly, gently rubbing his arm. Cori looked at his sister, smiling.

"Thanks, Tants," Cori murmured. Cori and Tantomile touched noses before they settled down to sleep.

Tantomile sat curled in Munkustrap's arms on the tyre. She watched as Cori hesitantly went up to Skimble, who was sitting in front of his den with Jenny. Skimble looked up as Cori said something to him. Skimble nodded, standing up and following Cori back to his den.

"What's happening?" Munkustrap asked, nuzzling Tantomile's neck.

"I think Cori is going to open up to Skimble…I hope it helps him," Tantomile murmured.

"Lad, what is it you want to talk about?" Skimble asked as he followed Cori into his den.

"Y-You know what happened with me and Tumbles yesterday, right?"

"That he grabbed your wrists and you…you had a flash-back,"

"Y-Yes," Cori whispered.

"You want to talk about that flash-back?" Skimble asked patiently. Cori nodded.

"T-The cat that killed mine and Tantomile's parents…that wasn't the last time that he captured us," Cori whispered, looking at his feet as he shuffled slightly.

"Okay…"

"H-He was angry that we escaped him the first time…a-and he decided w-we had to pay,"

"Cori…what happened?" Skimble asked as he watched Cori wrap his arms around his middle, looking small and vulnerable.

"H-He…liked me,"

Tantomile looked up as Skimbleshanks walked out of Cori's den, looking sick and pale. Tantomile quickly slid off the tyre, going over to him.

"Did Cori tell you?" Tantomile asked him. Skimble nodded, looking ill.

"I told the lad it was that sick and twisted freak's fault, that it wasn't his…he…he never consented to it," Tantomile winced.

"I told him to talk to me whenever he wanted to…but also to try and move on, though it might be difficult…but he does have support here and he shouldn't be afraid to tell those he trusts what happened to him, that they won't judge him," Tantomile hugged the railway cat.

"Thank you, Skimble,"

"Any time, lass," Tantomile let go of Skimbleshanks and he walked back to his mate. Tantomile looked back to Cori, who was walking towards her. She gave a smile, Cori returned it weakly.

Little did they know what trouble lurked around the corner.

CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Well, what do you think?

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	13. Attacked

Cori stretched out, yawning. He heard a groan and frowned before opening his eyes, he found himself staring at black and white patched fur.

Oh, that was right…Toms night.

Cori sat up, rubbing his eyes, he looked over at the sleeping Plato and Admetus, who were both in their own corners, snoring…and then to Tugger and Quaxo. Cori smiled, tilting his head. Quaxo was held closely in Tugger's arms. Cori smiled, while he knew something was up between them, that there was some chemistry, Quaxo and Tugger had no idea. Cori rubbed his eyes tiredly, yawning largely.

"Hey…it's too early to be awake,"

"But it's…oh," Cori looked out the door, seeing it was still dark outside. Alonzo rubbed his eyes, looking at Cori through half closed eyes.

"Go back to sleep," Alonzo mumbled, rolling over. Cori lay back down and sighed, closing his eyes once more. Cori gave a shiver as a cold biting wind suddenly blew through the den. Cori felt uneasy all of a sudden…he felt like something bad was going to happen.

Tantomile blinked as a cold wind suddenly blew through the den, she shivered as it hit her. Munkustrap's hold around her tightened.

"You alright?" Munkustrap mumbled tiredly.

"Yes…just cold," Munkustrap smiled tiredly at her and cuddled her closer to his warm fluffy fur. Tantomile smiled against his shoulder as she moved closer to him. She couldn't help but shake off the feeling that something bad was going to happen…and soon.

"TUGGER!" Cori winced at Etcetera's scream. Tugger gave a groan from where he was sitting beside Cori.

"Why?" Tugger groaned as the queen-kits came running towards him.

"They're your fan-club," Admetus grinned. Tugger glared at him.

"They creep me out," Quaxo mumbled from behind Tugger. Tugger laughed, looking over his shoulder at Quaxo.

"But they love you!"

"I know…that's what creeps me out," Quaxo grinned.

"You should ask Munkus to distract them," Plato suggested, grinning at Tugger as the kittens got closer.

"Quaxo?"

"On it, Tugs," Quaxo quickly got up and ran towards the tyre, quickly talking to Munkustrap. Munkustrap gave a laugh but called the kittens over. The kittens quickly changed their direction.

"Addie, I need your help for this one!" Munkustrap called over.

"Sweet…Rumpus Cat," Admetus laughed, getting up and running off.

"Rum…what?" Cori asked.

"It's a song…listen to it," Alonzo laughed. "It's a good one."

_Of the awful battle of the pekes and the pollicles _

_Together with some account Of the participation of the pugs_

_and the poms _

_And the intervention of the great Rumpus Cat! _

_The pekes and the pollicles everyone knows _

_Are a proud and implacable passionate foes _

_It is always the same whereever one goes _

_And the Pugs and the Poms although most people say _

_That they did not like fighting yet once in a way _

_Will once and again join into the fray _

_And they _

_Bark bark bark bark bark bark bark bark bark _

_Until you could hear them all over the park _

_Now on the occassion of which I shall speak _

_Almost nothing had happened for nearly a week _

_And that's a long time for a Pol or a Peke _

_The big police dog was away from his beat _

_I don't know the reason but most people think _

_He slipped into the Wellington's Arms for a drink _

_And no one at all was about on the street _

_When a Peke and a Pollicle happened to meet _

_They did not advance or exactly retreat _

_But they glared at each other and scraped their hind feet _

_And they started to _

_Bark bark bark bark bark bark bark bark _

_Until you could hear them all over the park _

_And they _

_Bark bark bark bark bark bark bark bark _

_Until you could hear them all over the park. _

_Now the Peke although people may say what they please _

_Is no british dog but Heathen Chinese _

_And so all the Pekes when they heard the uproar _

_Some came to the window, some came to the door _

_And together they started to grumble and wheeze _

_In their huffery-snuffery Heathen Chinese _

_But a terrible din is what Pollicles like _

_For your Pollicle dog is a dour Yorkshire tyke _

_There are dogs out of every nation _

_the Irish, the Welsh and the Dane: _

_The Russian, the Dutch, the Dalmatian, _

_and even from China and Spain. _

_The Poodle, the Pom, the Alsatian _

_And the Mastiff who walks on a chain. _

_And to those that are frisky and frolical, _

_Let my meaning be perfectly plain: _

_That my name it is simply symbolical, _

_and you'd better not do it again!" _

_And his braw Scottish cousins are snappers and biters _

_And every dog-jack of them notable fighters _

_And so they stepped out with their pipers in order _

_Playing "When the Blue Bonnets Come Over The Border" _

_And the Pugs and the Poms held no longer aloof _

_But some from the balcony some from the roof _

_Joined into the din with a _

_Bark bark bark bark bark bark bark bark _

_Until you could hear them all over the park _

_Huffery snuffery huffery snuff! _

_Until you could hear them all over the park _

_BARK BARK BARK BARK (x 100) _

_NO! _

_(Silence) _

_When these bold hereos together assembled _

_The traffic all stopped _

_And the Underground trembled _

_And some of the people were so much afraid _

_That they started to ring up the Fire Brigade! _

_When suddenly up from a small basement flat _

_Why who should stalk out but the Great Rumpus Cat! _

_His eyes were like fireballs fearfully blazing _

_He gave a great yawn and his jaws were amazing _

_And when he looked out through the bars of the area _

_You never saw anything fiercer... _

_...Or hairier _

_And what with a glare of his eyes and his yawning _

_The Pekes and the Pollicles quickly took warning _

_He looked to the sky and he gave a great leap _

_And every last one of them scattered like sheep! _

_And when the Police dog returned to his beat _

_There wasn't a single one left on the street! _

_All hail and all bow to the Great Rumpus Cat!_

"Want to go for a walk, Cori?" Alonzo asked after they watched the song. Cori nodded and they left the yard. They walked into the park, both of them settling down under the base of a large oak tree.

"Hey, Lonzo?"

"Mmm?"

"How did you and Quaxo end up at the yard?" Cori asked, rolling over to look at his friend.

"I was six months old when Quaxo was born," Alonzo started. "Two weeks after he was born, I was sitting with him when he suddenly changed…his fur changed, his tail shortened, his coat began glittering…and his paws began sparking," Alonzo glanced at Cori.

"I told my mum and dad, they came running…Dad took one look at Quaxo and ran for it." Alonzo sighed.

"Mum didn't know what to do, but then Quaxo started talking and he began calling his second, magical-self Mistoffelees." Alonzo sighed.

"Over the next two weeks, Mistoffelees powers began to show themselves even more and he began levitating in the den," Alonzo gave a chuckle. "That was a sight,"

"However, this was the time when magical cats were beginning to be hunted down…Mother was scared," Alonzo sighed, looking at Coricopat.

"Then, one night, Mum grabbed Quaxo and me from the den and took us away," Alonzo scratched at his stomach absently.

"She took us to a junkyard, where a large cat was waiting..."

"_Mummy, what are we doing?" Alonzo asked, rubbing his eyes as his mother carried both him and Quaxo. _

"_Be quiet, Alonzo," His mother hissed quietly as they approached a set of large gates._

"_Who's there?" A voice called out._

"_M-My name is Juliana, I require help, please!" Alonzo's mother called out. A large cat appeared._

"_A-Are you Deuteronomy, the leader of the Jellicles?"_

"_Yes, I am," The Tom answered. _

"_I-I need your help,"_

"_With what?" Deuteronomy asked softly. _

"_Y-You take in magical cats?" Deuteronomy looked around the night, looking for anyone who could be listening before he responded._

"_Yes, I do,"_

"_My son, Quaxo," Juliana lifted up Quaxo. "He has a magical alter-ego, called Mistoffelees, I need you to take him and his brother, Alonzo, I can't keep them safe,"_

"_Why don't you come into the yard, my dear?" Deuteronomy asked. Juliana shook her head._

"_Will you take my kittens and protect them?"_

"_Of course…but…" He was cut off as two black and white kittens were placed in his arms._

"_Take care of them," And with that Juliana disappeared._

"_Mummy?" Alonzo called, shocked._

"_She's gone, little one," Deuteronomy said softly. "What's your name?"_

"_A-Alonzo…this is my brother Quaxo," Alonzo said, reaching out and rubbing Quaxo's ears._

"_Don't worry, my boys, you will be well taken care of here," Deuteronomy smiled, taking them both into the yard._

"Quaxo was taken care of by Deuteronomy…I was raised by Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks," Alonzo looked at Cori and smiled.

"You don't hate your mum?"

"I…I don't know," Alonzo answered. "I dislike her for abandoning me and Quaxo when we were so young, just because Quaxo was magical…but she did leave us with a very caring and understanding bunch of cats," Alonzo smiled at Cori.

"Because of where she left us, Mistoffelees was allowed to develop his magic and I have friends who don't judge me because my brother is a conjurer," Cori moved closer to Alonzo.

"I know how you feel…living with the Jellicles is the first time I haven't been judged for being a mystic…or been hurt for being what I am," Alonzo smiled.

"Oh…we should be getting back, it's almost dark and Munkus would kill us if we came back after curfew," Cori nodded and he and Alonzo got up, walking back to the yard…oblivious to the amber eyes watching after them from the tree they had been talking under.

Tantomile smiled as Munkustrap kissed her neck. He was perched above her, smiling.

"Are you sure?" Munkustrap asked her. Tantomile nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck. Munkustrap smiled.

"Tell me if you want me to stop," Munkustrap told her. Tantomile nodded. Tantomile watched Munkustrap as he smiled at her. He leant down, kissing her neck over and over as she purred.

Afterwards, Tantomile laid curled in Munkustrap's arms, exhausted but happy. Munkustrap smiled, kissing her.

"I love you, Tantomile,"

"I love you too, Munkus,"

Tantomile closed her eyes, moving closer to his chest.

Suddenly, shouts erupted around the yard.

"Find me the mystics and the conjurer, bring them to me alive!" Tantomile shot up.

"Cori!" Tantomile whispered, scrambling towards the den exit. She was grabbed and pulled back.

"No, Tants, I'll find him…stay with Bomba!" Munkustrap ran from the den with her in his arms. He quickly placed Tantomile in Bombalurina's care before running out to protect his yard. He assisted the Toms where they needed it, fighting off the cats who had attacked his yard. He clawed the Toms who were gaining on Plato before he looked around. Bombalurina and Cassandra were defending Tantomile. Munkustrap smiled, he knew Tantomile would be safe.

"No, Cori, Quaxo!" Munkustrap froze, looking around. He could just see, through the many cats fighting, was Quaxo being dragged off, an unconscious Coricopat slung across some cats shoulder.

Pain erupted in the back of Munkustrap's head.

He was unconscious before he hit the ground.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCC

Aw no!

You should know what that song is…if not…grrr…

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	14. An old enemy

"Munkustrap, Munkus…wake up," Munkustrap gave a groan, his eyes slowly opening.

"Tanto?" Tantomile gave a rough sob, nodding before she pressed her face against his chest.

"W-What happened?" Munkustrap asked as he sat up, cradling her in his arms.

"They took Cori and Quaxo," Tantomile whispered. Munkustrap winced.

"I'm sorry, Tants," Munkustrap whispered.

"Oh, Munkustrap, are you okay?" Tantomile let go of Munkustrap as Jenny began looking him over.

"Are there any others badly hurt?" Munkustrap questioned.

"Just a few scratches and bite marks…but everyone is worried about Coricopat and Quaxo," Munkustrap nodded, pulling Tantomile back into his arms once more. She was crying silently against him, her body heaving with silent sobs.

"We'll get them back, Tanto,"

"But who has them?" Tantomile wailed. "They know we're mystics and that Quaxo is a conjurer, the tribe that has Cori and Quaxo will kill them!"

"You need to stay positive, Tants…we will get them back," Munkustrap whispered. Tantomile gave a rough sob.

Cori slowly opened his eyes, wincing as pain tore through his head. He looked around at the unfamiliar den roof before he sat up, wincing as his head throbbed with pain.

"C-Cori?" Cori quickly looked around, groaning as pain tore through his skull. Quaxo was lying on his stomach a small distance away, his paws and feet bound together. Cori suddenly realised his minimal movement. He looked down and saw his paws were tied together in front of him while his ankles were bound as well.

"Oh no," Cori murmured.

"Cori, w-what's going to happen to us?" Quaxo asked, whimpering slightly. Cori shuffled over to Quaxo, sighing.

"I-I don't know, Quaxo," Cori murmured. "T-They want to kill us, whoever they are," Quaxo whimpered, struggling against his bounds. Quaxo's paws were tied behind his back. Cori frowned.

He didn't know why they had been bound differently.

"D-Do you think Lonzo and Tugger are okay?" Cori was snapped out of his thoughts by Quaxo's question.

"Hm?"

"D-Do you think that Alonzo and Tugger are okay?" Quaxo asked. "Along with the others?"

"I think they'd be fine…the cats were only after us,"

"How'd they find out about us though?" Quaxo questioned, rolling his head around so he could look at Cori from his position on the floor.

"I…I don't know," Cori murmured. Quaxo could see trembles coursing through Cori's body.

"Cori…are you okay?" Cori shook his head.

"No…I'm terrified," Cori admitted. "I-I've been in this position before…and, and there have been times when me and Tanto almost haven't made it out," Cori murmured, looking around the dark den.

"Hey, Quaxo?"

"Yes?"

"Can't you transform into Mistoffelees?"

"I-I'm too scared," Quaxo admitted, looking at Cori. Cori sighed, lying on his back beside Quaxo. Quaxo managed to move closer to Cori, putting his head on Cori's stomach. Cori itched at Quaxo's ears with his bound claws. Cori listened as Quaxo's breathing evened out. Coricopat was terrified; he tried to keep his breathing even as he tried not to panic.

He didn't want to be in this situation again…he thought he was free when he had got into the Jellicles.

Cori's ears pricked when he heard voices talking.

"Quaxo, Quaxo, wake up!" Cori muttered frantically, pushing at the small Tux's shoulder, trying to wake him. Quaxo gave a groan, lifting his head up from Cori's stomach.

"What's wrong?" Quaxo asked tiredly. Cori sat up. Quaxo yawned, rolling onto his back before sitting up. Cori was staring at the door to the den, which was closed. The door opened and Quaxo looked at Cori as he gave a whimper. Quaxo was shocked to see how quickly Cori had paled as he stared at the large Tom in the doorway. Quaxo looked back at the dark coloured Tom. The brown and black splotched Tom just walked towards Coricopat, grabbing his bound wrists and pulling him up.

"Well, well…hello, Coricopat," Cori just gave a whimper, staring up fearfully at the large Tom that towered over him by a few inches.

"Let him go!" Quaxo hissed. Cori looked back at Quaxo as did the large Tom. The dark Tom glared at Quaxo, seeming to contemplate something.

"Cronus, leave him alone," Cori whispered. Cronus looked back at Cori, smirking at the fearful Tom.

"Twice you've escaped me, Coricopat…you won't be so lucky this time," Cori winced, closing his eyes.

"But of course, I won't kill you straight away…where's the fun in that?" Cronus purred. Cori turned his head away, a shiver running up his spine. Cronus chuckled at Cori's reaction.

"Oh, don't be like that, Cori…it's almost been a year and a half since I last saw you," Quaxo looked at Cori, shocked. Cori was just looking at the wall, his eyes oddly blank. Cori gave a sudden hiss, glaring at Cronus. Quaxo saw why. Cronus had trailed his paw down Cori's side, coming to rest on his hip.

"Now really, Coricopat, that isn't nice," Cori just snarled, trying to pull away but Cronus had a tight grip on the ropes around his wrists.

"We really need to…reacquaint," Cronus laughed darkly. "The last time I saw you, you were just a kitten…now look at you," Cori shuddered once more. Cronus ran his paws down Cori's sides. Cori started trying to fight, trying to break free. Cronus just laughed, letting go of Cori's bound wrists. Cori fell over, unable to keep his balance due to his ankles being tied together. Cori landed heavily on the floor; he gave a groan as he writhed slightly.

"Cori!" Quaxo cried out. Cori just looked at Quaxo, his eyes pained.

"Cori, Cori, are you okay?"

"He's terrified," Cronus laughed darkly, nudging at Cori's side with his foot. Cori snarled, trying to bite him.

"Well, well, you've certainly become bold," Cronus said, looking down at Cori. "Don't worry, I'll soon fix that," Quaxo stared in shock as Cori shrunk down, his ears flattening in fear.

"Cori," Quaxo whispered.

"Is that all you can say?" Cronus asked, turning to Quaxo. "Is all you can say 'Cori', conjurer?" Quaxo snarled at Cronus.

Cronus just smiled at Quaxo before looking back at Cori. Cori was staring at the ceiling, his bound wrists resting on his abdomen.

"So, my old friend," Cori looked at Cronus, disgust on his face at even being considered a friend…or acquaintance.

"I think we should get…reacquainted."

"Stay away from me!" Cori hissed, trying to scamper away. Cronus just laughed loudly, reaching down and grabbing Cori's bound wrists.

"No, let me go!" Cori cried, struggling to break free. Cronus just laughed, smirking at Cori's frightened expression, at the trembling.

"Leave him alone!" Quaxo yelled, struggling to break free, to help his friend. Cronus just kicked Quaxo's side, making the young Tuxedo Tom yelp in pain.

"No, no…please, no, please!" Cori pleaded weakly, looking at Cronus, his ears pressed flat. Cronus just smirked, stroking the side of Cori's jaw.

"I told you if you escaped from me, that I would get you back…and you'd pay," Cronus growled, before lifting Cori up, slinging him over his shoulder. Cori was crying out, trying to kick and hit at Cronus. Cronus just left the den, carrying Cori with him. Quaxo watched, shocked and saddened, as the den door was shut and locked.

Tantomile sat on the tyre, watching the empty yard…keeping a vigil for Coricopat.

"I don't think he'll walk through the gates, Tants," Tantomile sighed, her shoulders slumping.

"I want him back, Munkus,"

"I know, Tants…we'll do our best to get him back…and Quaxo as well," Munkustrap murmured, rubbing her back. Tantomile turned towards him, burying her face into his shoulder.

"I miss him," Tantomile said, her voice muffled by Munkustrap's fur.

"I know, sweetie, I know," Munkustrap sighed. "I…I miss him and Quaxo too…but not as much as you do," Tantomile looked up at Munkustrap, craning her neck slightly so she could kiss his cheek. Munkustrap gave a slight purr, hugging her close.

"Munk,"

"Mm?"

"I-I've gotten some readings of Cori's emotions," Tantomile whispered. Munkustrap pulled away, resting his paw on her cheek.

"What have you read?" Munkustrap asked, worried.

"He's terrified, distressed and…disgusted." Tantomile whispered. "Munk…the last time I felt all of those emotions from him…" Tantomile trailed off.

"What, Tants?" Munkustrap asked, worried, as he rubbed Tantomile's cheek with his thumb.

"Cronus," Tantomile whispered, her eyes having a faraway look.

"Cronus?" Munkustrap questioned softly. Tantomile sighed, looking away from Munkustrap, looking over the empty yard.

"Tantomile, who is Cronus?"

"He's the Tom who killed our parents," Tantomile said. There was a small, gentle murmur from Munkustrap as he tried to comfort her.

"But…that…that isn't all he's done,"

"What?"

"When he captured us and killed our parents…that wasn't the last time he captured Coricopat and I," Tantomile explained, glancing at Munkustrap.

"Three months after we had escaped, he captured us again," Tantomile said sadly.

"He was furious that we escaped him the first time…just mere kittens, which we still were when he captured us once more," Tantomile sighed, looking at Munkustrap once more, who was staring at her, shocked.

"Cronus told us we were going to pay…he, he was very cautious around me…I was bound all hours, unable to move, to help Cori…Cronus identified me as the dangerous one," Tantomile murmured, lost in a painful memory.

"Cori…I don't know why, but Cronus was interested in Cori, he always had been…Cori was bound differently from me, his paws tied in front of him, his ankles tied loosely…but we didn't know why…until later,"

"Tants,"

"Cronus stole Cori's innocence,"

"No!" Munkustrap whispered, shocked. Tantomile nodded, her bottom lip trembling as tears escaped her dark green eyes.

"Cori was three months shy of becoming a Tom," Tantomile whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"That's the last time I felt Cori feel disgust, anger and distress at the same time," Tantomile looked back at Munkustrap.

"W-What if Cronus has Cori again?" Tantomile whispered, distressed. Munkustrap hugged her tightly.

"We'll find Cronus, Tanto…we'll find Cori and save him,"

"And Quaxo too, right?" Munkustrap's ears flicked.

"Yes, Lonzo…of course we'll save Quaxo too, I wouldn't dream of leaving him behind," Alonzo nodded, his eyes tired and sad as he came over to sit beside Munkus and Tantomile on the tyre.

"Tants,"

"Yes, Munk?"

"D…I hope you don't mind me asking," Munkustrap hesitated. "But…did Cronus do….anything to you like he did to Cori?"

"No," Tantomile replied softly. "You were my first, Munkus," Munkustrap sighed, somewhat relieved.

"Why?"

"I just wanted to know…in case I needed to kill any more Toms other than Cronus," Munkustrap said truthfully. Tantomile smiled, nuzzling at Munkustrap's neck. Alonzo looked at the both of them as they nuzzled at each other, purring deeply. He gave a small smile.

At least they're happy together.

Alonzo looked away, hoping his little brother was okay.

Quaxo growled as he rolled around, trying to loosen his bonds. He needed to help Cori, he needed to get back to his brother…so Alonzo didn't worry too much. Quaxo snarled as he failed to loosen the rope around his wrists.

"It's useless trying," Quaxo looked up at the guard who was looking boredly at Quaxo.

"I don't give a damn!" Quaxo hissed, his fur and tail puffing up angrily, before he went back to writhing. The guard just sighed.

"You ain't the first to try get loose…it's useless,"

"Shut up!"

"I'm just tellin' ya how it is, conjurer,"

"It's Quaxo," Quaxo snapped.

"What?"

"My name isn't conjurer, it's Quaxo…I'm not the magical one," Quaxo spat, rolling around, rubbing his ankles together to try break free of the ropes around his ankles.

"What?" The guard asked, confused. Quaxo sighed annoyed as he went still, looking at the confused guard.

"I'm not the one with powers…my alter-ego is," Quaxo explained, knowing that since they knew he had powers of some sort…then they should know how his powers worked correctly.

"Wait…what?"

"I have an alter-ego, his name is Mistoffelees…when I transform into him, my appearance changes and I also gain access to the conjuring powers," The guard blinked.

"Right…"

"Hey!" Quaxo called as the guard went to leave.

"What?"

"What's happening to my friend?" Quaxo asked. The guard blinked.

"Please…I just want to know,"

"No, kid, you don't,"

"Please!" The guard sighed, looking down at Quaxo.

He had a kid around Quaxo's age.

"Kid…it's not pretty," The guard murmured. Quaxo rolled over so he could sit up.

"Has Cronus done this to Cori in the past?"

"You don't know?"

"Cori's secretive about what's happened to him in the past," Quaxo said slowly.

"I don't blame him," The guard said, leaning against the door. Quaxo blinked, looking down at his lap.

"What…what Cronus is doing to Cori is bad, isn't it?"

"Yes, Quaxo," The guard said. Quaxo nodded.

"You still want to know what Cronus is doing to Cori right now?"

"No…I know what he's doing, it explains Cori's reactions," Quaxo said. The guard nodded.

"What's your name?" Quaxo asked him before the guard went to leave.

"It doesn't matter, Quaxo…I doubt you will be around much longer," Quaxo nodded dully and lowered his head.

Cori sobbed and tried to crawl away but was stopped when his tail was grabbed and he was dragged back.

"Oh no, no, no," Cronus laughed teasingly. Cori struggled, trying to break free as Cronus dragged him back to the mattress. Cori snarled weakly as his wrists were grabbed and forced above his head. Cori closed his eyes when something cold and metal snapped around his wrists. He gave a small tug but nothing happened…his wrists were firmly shackled to the wall above his head, he couldn't move his arms an inch. A paw patted his stomach.

"Don't go anywhere," Cronus laughed. Cori opened his eyes when he heard Cronus leave. He tilted his head, seeing what condition those shackles were in, seeing if he could break them in some way.

Cori's heart dropped when he saw the chains and shackles were all shiny new.

"No," Cori whispered, tugging once more. The chains barely strained. Cori gave a rough sob, tears spilling down his cheeks as memories of what Cronus just did to him came back, the pain fresh in his mind.

"Tants," Cori whispered. "Tants…hurry please, please," Cori closed his eyes.

"Tants…help me, please, please, help me," Cori opened his eyes and turned his head towards the blocked door as he heard pained cries.

Quaxo.

CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

I'm probably going to struggle to update this week…I have a fair bit of homework I have to do…and this week is my drama production, so Monday I have dress rehearsal, and on Wednesday, Thursday and Friday I have the actual performances…so yeah :S

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	15. Going for help

Quaxo curled up, sobbing softly as pain coursed through his small body.

"Stop crying!" Quaxo gave a hoarse cry as a foot connected with his side. Quaxo lifted his head, looking at Cronus.

"W-Where's Cori?" Quaxo gasped.

"Resting," Cronus smirked. Quaxo hissed. Cronus laughed darkly.

_Come on, Mistoffelees, please!_

'_You're too scared, you need to relax, Quaxo,' _His inner voice, Mistoffelees, murmured softly to him. Quaxo gave an annoyed cry, writhing, trying to get free. Cronus eyed off the growling Quaxo before stalking from the room, going to go torment Coricopat.

Cori eyed off the shackles above his head as he twisted his wrists, trying to find some sort of slack.

"Now, I thought you would have learnt by now that you won't get free," Cori went limp, looking over at Cronus. Cronus walked over to him, standing over him. Cori turned his head away.

"What did you do to Quaxo?" Cori asked. Cronus crouched beside Cori, staring at him.

"Just beat him up," Cronus responded, resting his paw against Cori's cheek as Cori hissed. Cori suddenly turned his head, clamping his jaws around Cronus's paw. Cronus yelled in pain as Cori sunk his teeth deep into his paw. Cronus managed to pry Cori's jaws away before jerking his bleeding paw back.

"You insolent brat!" Cronus yelled. "You're going to pay!"

Cori just stared at him, with dull green eyes.

A few days later, Quaxo was sitting in the den…his cell. He stared around, wondering when this tribe of cats would kill them, or when the Jellicles would find them. He looked up as a guard entered, it was the one who was decent to him.

"Since I'm not dead yet, do I get to know your name?" Quaxo asked as the guard walked over to him.

"It's Juni," The guard gave a small smile. "Don't call me that in front of the others though, or you'll end up in a worse condition then you're in now…and I'll probably be banished," Juni said, pulling Quaxo up and into his arms.

"Um…where are we going?" Quaxo asked as Juni carried him from his cell.

"Cronus wants you in the main den," Juni said. "Coricopat's already there," Quaxo was shocked and a little scared.

"Here, sir," Juni said as he walked into the large den, where a group of Toms were sitting. Cori was sitting beside Cronus, his ankles bound, his wrists bound in front of him. Cori looked up and Quaxo couldn't contain the small gasp of shock at the sight of Cori's face.

Cori's face was bruised and cut, one of his eyes was slightly swollen, his lips were split and there was dried blood under his nose. Cronus nodded.

"Put him down," Cronus ordered. Juni put Quaxo on the ground before sitting next to him. Quaxo stared at Cori, shocked at the state he was in. Cori was just staring at him, his dark green eyes slightly pained. Cronus smirked at Quaxo's shocked expression.

"Cori," Cori just looked at Cronus.

"Sing,"

"No," Cori answered, looking away. Cronus gave a hiss, grabbing Cori's arm tightly. Cori winced in pain.

"You will…or I will starve Quaxo here instead of feeding him," Cori looked at Quaxo sadly. Cori turned his head away slightly so he wasn't looking at anyone.

_I've heard there was a secret chord  
>That David played, and it pleased the Lord<br>But you don't really care for music, do you?  
>It goes like this<br>The fourth, the fifth  
>The minor fall, the major lift<br>The baffled king composing Hallelujah  
>Hallelujah<br>Hallelujah  
>Hallelujah<br>Hallelujah_

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
>You saw her bathing on the roof<br>Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
>She tied you to a kitchen chair<br>She broke your throne, and she cut your hair  
>And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah<em>

_Baby I have been here before  
>I know this room, I've walked this floor<br>I used to live alone before I knew you.  
>I've seen your flag on the marble arch<br>Love is not a victory march  
>It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah<em>

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
>Hallelujah, Hallelujah<em>

_There was a time you let me know  
>What's really going on below<br>But now you never show it to me, do you?  
>And remember when I moved in with you<br>The holy dove was moving too  
>And every breath we drew was Hallelujah<em>

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
>Hallelujah, Hallelujah<em>

_Maybe there's a God above  
>But all I've ever learned from love<br>Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
>It's not a cry you can hear at night<br>It's not somebody who has seen the light  
>It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah<em>

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
>Hallelujah, Hallelujah<em>

_You say I took the name in vain  
>I don't even know the name<br>But if I did, well really, what's it to you?  
>There's a blaze of light in every word<br>It doesn't matter which you heard  
>The holy or the broken Hallelujah<em>

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
>Hallelujah, Hallelujah<em>

_I did my best, it wasn't much  
>I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch<br>I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you  
>And even though it all went wrong<br>I'll stand before the Lord of Song  
>With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah<em>

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
>Hallelujah, Hallelujah<br>Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
>Hallelujah, Hallelujah<br>Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
>Hallelujah, Hallelujah<br>Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
>Hallelujah, Hallelujah<br>Hallelujah_

Quaxo stared at Cori as Cori stopped singing, looking at his bound paws. Cronus just laughed.

"Why such a depressing song?" Cronus laughed. Cori just remained silent.

"Here," Quaxo looked at Juni as Juni held something in front of his mouth.

"Food," Juni said. Quaxo looked at the food in Juni's paw and his stomach growled.

"C'mon, kid," Quaxo ate it, swallowing it quickly. Quaxo looked up, watching as Cori just turned his head away from the food offered.

_Cori, please…just eat it,_ Quaxo couldn't help but plead silently. Cori turned his head to look at Quaxo. Cori sighed, giving a small shake of his head. Cronus snarled when Cori just turned his head away from the food once more. Cronus grabbed Cori's head, forcing his jaw open before forcing the mouse down Cori's throat. Cori gagged, his legs kicking as food was shoved down his throat.

"Stop!" Quaxo cried out, scared. Cori finally managed to swallow the large mouse, gasping for air. Cori rolled onto his side, coughing weakly.

"Cori, are you okay?" Quaxo whispered. Cori just gasped, coughing weakly as he managed to get his breath back. Cronus jerked his head and Juni picked up Quaxo.

"No, Cori!" Quaxo yelled out, fighting against Juni. Juni just carried the struggling Quaxo away.

Cori just remained lying on his side, coughing weakly. Cori gave a weak hiss when a paw rested on his side.

"Still acting so bold, Cori?" Cronus asked. "Tsk, tsk, I still need to fix that," Cronus grinned as a shiver ran through Cori's body. Cori gave a rough sob as Cronus dragged him up from the floor and carried him off.

"Tanto?" Tantomile slowly lifted her head from the floor.

"Munkus," Tantomile murmured, feeling weak and tired…she missed Coricopat.

"Yes, sweetie," Munkustrap said softly, sitting beside her and gently taking her paw.

"H-Has anyone found where Cronus is yet?"

"N-No," Munkustrap admitted. Tantomile gave a rough sob.

"B-But, Tants, I-I have an idea," Tantomile looked up at Munkustrap.

"I know someone who might be able to help up, to find where Cronus is,"

"Who, Munkus?"

"B-But we can't tell anyone that we're going to him…or they won't let us go,"

"Munkustrap, who is it?"

"Macavity," Munkustrap answered, looking at her.

"Are you sure he can help us?" Tantomile asked softly. Munkustrap gave a nod.

"Hopefully, he's in a sane state," Munkustrap gave a weak smile.

"When do we leave?"

"In an hour, if you want," Munkustrap smiled. Tantomile nodded.

"I'll go sort things out with Lonzo," Munkustrap told her softly before quickly leaving the den.

Tantomile stood up, pacing around the den.

"Hang on, Cori, just hang on," She whispered.

Cori slowly opened his eyes, pain coursing through his body. He gave a rough sob as he curled into a tight ball.

'_Hang on, Cori, just hang on,'_ Cori sighed.

"Hurry, Tants…please, hurry," Cori whispered. Cori stiffened as he heard footsteps.

"Coricopat," Cori shivered, beginning to tremble as tears came to his eyes as Cronus walked ever closer.

"Now that's the Coricopat I remember," Cronus laughed roughly. Cori just gave a rough sob, trying to curl up tighter. Cronus just laughed loudly. Cori cried out in pain as Cronus's foot connected with his spine.

"Tants…I don't know what state Macavity is in," Munkustrap told her gently as he walked inside.

"I don't want you to get hurt…I don't want to lose you, I love you too much," Tantomile gave a smile.

_Kiss me too fiercely  
>Hold me too tight<br>I need help believing  
>You're with me tonight.<br>My wildest dreamings  
>Could not foresee<br>Lying beside you  
>With you wanting me.<em>

_Just for this moment  
>As long as you're mine<br>I've lost all resistance  
>And crossed some borderline<br>And if it turns out  
>It's over too fast<br>I'll make every last moment last  
>As long as you're mine<em>

Munkustrap smiled, taking Tantomile's paw.

**Maybe I'm brainless  
>Maybe I'm wise<br>But you've got me seeing  
>Through different eyes<br>Somehow I've fallen  
>Under your spell<br>And somehow I'm feeling  
>It's up that I fell<strong>

_**Every moment  
>As long as your mine<br>I'll wake up my body  
>And make up for lost time<strong>_

**Say there's no future  
>For us as a pair<strong>

_**And though I may know  
>I don't care<strong>_

_**Just for this moment  
>As long as you're mine<br>Come be how you want to  
>And see how bright we shine<br>Borrow the moonlight  
>Until it is through<br>And know I'll be here  
>Holding you<br>As long as you're mine**_

"Are you ready?" Munkustrap asked, kissing her gently.

"Let's go," Tantomile breathed.

They quickly left the yard, heading towards Macavity's hide out.

"Up here," Munkustrap murmured as they entered an alley way. Munkustrap leapt up onto a garbage bin, he turned and held out a paw to Tantomile. She took it and he pulled her up. Munkustrap walked up a plank of wood that led into a small crack in the wall. They both walked inside, cautious. They both went stiff at the sound of a loud hiss and Munkustrap suddenly disappeared from Tantomile's side. Tantomile turned around and cried out. A tall, lanky ginger cat was on top of Munkustrap. Munkustrap had his paws pressed against the ginger Tom's face as the ginger Tom tried to bite at Munkustrap's neck.

"Macavity, stop!" Munkustrap cried out. Tantomile ran and tackled Macavity off of Munkustrap. She cried out as she was shoved against the floor, the orange Tom looming above her, his gold eyes full of anger and hate as he hissed, baring his sharp fangs.

Tantomile was scared…there was a murderous look in his eye.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Songs are Hallelujah by whoever you want and As Long as Your mine from Wicked

I'm so sorry I haven't updated, I've just been extremely busy with my drama production…and I will probably struggle to update next week as I'm busy literally every night until Friday…but I have Friday off so I should be able to update for you then!

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	16. Bomba's secret pain

"Macavity, no!" Macavity's ears gave a twitch at the sound of Munkustrap's hoarse cry.

"Mac…Cavi, please!" Macavity looked over his shoulder at Munkustrap, who was struggling to get up. Tantomile chose that moment to slip out from under Macavity and rush to Munkustrap's side. Tantomile knelt beside Munkustrap, helping him up.

"What do you want?" Macavity hissed, snarling. "I should kill you for even coming in here!"

"We need your help, Mac," Munkustrap breathed, his paw over his side.

"Why would I help you?" Macavity spat, his gold eyes glinting.

"Because I'm your brother, Mac, and I really need your help," Munkustrap pleaded. Tantomile noticed a small change in Macavity's eyes.

"Why would I help you, a pathetic Jellicle?" Tantomile blinked. Munkustrap sighed, looking at Tantomile apologetically.

"Tants…" Munkustrap murmured.

"Macavity, please," Tantomile said, cutting Munkustrap off. Macavity looked at her, his teeth bared in a snarl.

"We really need your help, please!" Tears rushed into Tantomile's eyes as she began to lose hope that they'd get Cori and Quaxo back. Macavity raised an eyebrow.

"And why would I do that, pretty?" Tantomile held back the shudder.

"Because my brother and Quaxo are in serious danger," Macavity's ear flicked once more.

"Quaxo?" Macavity asked, looking at Munkustrap.

"Someone found out he was a conjurer, Mac," Munkustrap explained. Macavity straightened up slightly from his crouch.

"Why did they take your brother?" Macavity asked. Tantomile noticed his eyes were changing.

"My brother and I are mystics…they knew Coricopat was a mystic and…and took him," Tantomile rubbed her eyes, sniffing slightly. A gentle paw rested on her back. Tantomile looked back at Munkustrap.

"Once again…why should I help you?" Macavity's voice was cold.

"If someone took Munkustrap, wouldn't you do everything you could to get him back?" Tantomile asked, looking back at Macavity. Macavity looked at Munkustrap, seeming deep in thought. Macavity suddenly sighed and ran his paws through his wild head fur, making it somewhat sane.

"Mac?" Munkustrap asked. Tantomile couldn't help but notice the hope in his voice. Macavity looked up and smiled weakly at Munkustrap.

"Hey, little brother." Tantomile smiled as she watched Munkustrap lunge at Macavity, hugging him tightly. Macavity chuckled, hugging his silver brother tightly.

"Sorry, Munkus," Macavity said, gently rubbing at the scratches on Munkustrap's shoulder.

"S'alright, Mac," Munkustrap murmured, nuzzling his brother. Macavity sighed, looking at Tantomile.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you," Macavity apologized to Tantomile. "I just tend to…lose myself to insaneness…it takes a bit to break me from it,"

"I've heard," Tantomile said softly.

"I'm Macavity,"

"Tantomile,"

"What happened exactly, Munkus?" Macavity asked, gently rubbing his younger brother's arm.

"Somehow someone found out that Coricopat and Quaxo are magical cats," Munkustrap explained quietly. "They attacked the yard…I was hit across the head and knocked unconscious…but not before I saw Cori and Quaxo being dragged off," Munkustrap said, his voice breaking slightly. Macavity noticed it and hugged his brother tightly.

"Why did you come to me, Munkus?" Macavity asked.

"Tantomile might have an idea of who took Cori and Quaxo…but we went to where he was last rumoured to be…where Tantomile and Cori were last held by him, but the place is deserted," Munkustrap explained.

"Who do you think has him?"

"A brown and black Tom by the name of Cronus," Tantomile spat out his name. Macavity gave a hum, gently fixing a piece of Munkustrap's head fur back into place.

"I've heard of him…why do you think he has your brother?"

"Cronus…we've been captured by him twice," Tantomile started. "The first time, he killed mine and Cori's parents, we were just kittens," Macavity gave a slight hiss.

"The…the second time, he tortured us…but he practically destroyed Cori,"

"What did he do?"

"Cori…Cori was just a kitten, a few months shy of becoming a Tom…Cronus took his innocence," Tantomile whispered. Munkustrap moved out of Macavity's embrace to hold Tantomile close to him. Tantomile gave a sob, burying her face against Munkustrap's shoulder. Munkustrap gently nuzzled against her head, kissing her forehead softly. Macavity watched this, interested.

"Tantomile…why do you think that Cronus has your brother?" Macavity asked once more, patient.

"When we were captives of Cronus for the second time, Cori was separated from me…he was kept in Cronus's den," Tantomile gave a shudder.

"We can read each other's emotions…Cori was feeling terrified, distressed and disgusted." Tantomile murmured. "I somehow managed to get a reading of his emotions the other day…he was feeling the exact same emotions, which he's never felt all at the same time since we were captives of Cronus," Tantomile whispered. Macavity nodded.

"Mac…can you help us find Cronus and help us save Quaxo and Cori?"

"Of course," Macavity answered. Munkustrap stood up, pulling Tantomile with him. Macavity stood up slowly as well.

"Y-You're going to come back to the yard, right?" Munkustrap asked Macavity. Macavity sighed.

"Munk…"

"There's a den in the west part of the yard, no one ever goes there," Munkustrap tried. Macavity sighed and looked at Munkustrap, giving a small smile.

"Alright, Munkus," Tantomile watched, giving a small smile, as Munkustrap's tail swished happily, his ears perking up. They all exited the den and walked towards the junkyard, Munkustrap in the middle of Macavity and Tantomile, holding onto Tantomile's paw. Macavity watched the both of them, smiling slightly.

"Munkus," Macavity murmured. Munkustrap looked at him.

"How long have you and Tantomile been together?" Macavity asked. Tantomile gave a small smile, blushing slightly.

"Three months," Munkustrap smiled. Macavity nodded and they continued walking towards the yard.

"Munkustrap…what did I tell you about trying to find me?" Macavity asked as they approached the yard. Munkustrap sighed.

"Mac,"

"Munkus, I tell you to stay away for a reason!" Macavity snapped. Munkustrap looked at him and Macavity took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

"I don't want to hurt you, Munkus; you know how close I've come to killing you in the past," Macavity said.

"I know, Mac," Munkustrap murmured. "But we really need your help; we don't want to lose Quaxo and Cori," Macavity nodded.

"I know…I'll help you find them," Macavity said. "I am fond of Quaxo, he's a sweet kid," Munkustrap smiled.

"He is," Munkustrap murmured. Tantomile looked at Munkustrap sadly. Munkustrap looked back at her. Tantomile suddenly gave a cry of pain, collapsing to her knees.

"Tants!" Munkustrap cried out, quickly kneeling beside her, his paw on her back as he stared at her, shocked.

"Tants, what's wrong?"

"C-Cori," She whispered, shuddering, her green eyes wide as she looked back at Munkustrap.

"H-He's in pain…so much pain," Tantomile gave a rough sob. "Cori," Munkustrap helped her, pulling her into his arms. He looked at Macavity.

"We need to find them," Munkustrap said. Macavity nodded.

"I'll see you back at the yard…I'm going to go find help," Macavity told Munkustrap. Munkustrap nodded and watched as Macavity ran off. Munkustrap quickly ran back to the yard, Tantomile in his arms.

Munkustrap walked back into the yard, he quickly carried Tantomile back into their den, setting her down on the nest.

"I'll be back in a second, I just have to go see Alonzo," Tantomile nodded, closing her eyes and shuddering. Munkustrap left the den. He paused near the tyre, seeing a curvy Queen sitting on it, looking at the moon. Munkustrap watched as she looked around the yard before looking at the moon. Munkustrap could see the tears shining on her scarlet cheeks. Munkustrap tilted his head, unsure of why Bombalurina was crying. He startled as he heard her voice as she began to sing, sounding sad.

_Never knew I could feel like this  
>Like I've never seen the sky before<br>Want to vanish inside your kiss  
>Everyday I love you more and more<br>Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
>Telling me to give you everything<br>Seasons may change winter to spring  
>But I love you until the end of time<em>

_Come what may, come what may  
>I will love you until my dying day<em>

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
>Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace<br>Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
>It all revolves around you<em>

_And there's no mountain too high no river too wide  
>Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side<br>Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide  
>But I love you until the end of time<em>

_Come what may, come what may  
>I will love you until my dying day<br>Oh come what may, come what may  
>I will love you<em>

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place..._

_Come what may, come what may  
>I will love you until my dying day<em>

"Oh, Cori…" Bomba gave a rough sob, burying her face into her paws. Munkustrap quickly moved over to the scarlet Queen, sitting beside her and hugging her tightly. Bombalurina turned into him, sobbing on his shoulder.

"I love him, Munkus…everything was perfect when Cori was here," Bomba sobbed against Munkustrap. Munkustrap sighed, resting his head against Bomba's.

"We're going to get him…them back aren't we?" Bomba whispered.

"I'm working on it," Munkustrap told her gently.

"I want to tell Cori I love him…I should have told him before,"

"I think he knows,"

"How?" Bomba questioned.

"You've kissed him before, haven't you?" Munkustrap asked. "I remember Tantomile telling me,"

"Well…yes," Bomba said, blushing slightly. "But it was just a small kiss…a goodnight one," Munkustrap sighed.

"I want to tell him, Munk!" Bomba wailed. "I've never loved anyone like I've loved him!" Munkustrap rubbed her back, nuzzling his friend reassuringly.

"It's okay, Bomba, I'll make sure you can tell him," Munkustrap told her. Bomba sniffled, rubbing her eyes.

"W-Where's Tantomile?"

"Oh…yeah, I should probably get back to her," Munkustrap murmured. Bomba gave a weak smile.

"Thanks, Munkus," Munkustrap just gave a weak smile in her direction before going to find Alonzo. Alonzo and Munkus talked for a few moments, Munkustrap told him about Macavity staying in the West end of the yard…because he was going to help find Quaxo and Cori. Alonzo smiled and nodded.

Munkustrap quickly headed back to Tantomile. He curled around Tantomile, resting his head on her shoulder.

"What took you so long?" Tantomile murmured tiredly.

"I was talking to Bomba, she's upset,"

"What's wrong?" Tantomile asked worriedly.

"She loves Cori…and she's sad because she hasn't told him and she's worried she won't get to tell him," Munkustrap explained softly, gently rubbing Tantomile's ears.

"Oh…" Tantomile murmured. Munkustrap nuzzled Tantomile softly.

"Go to sleep, beautiful," Munkustrap said gently. "You need to rest," Tantomile nodded, nuzzling up to Munkustrap.

Quaxo sluggishly opened his eyes, wincing as pain tore through his sides, through his broken and bruised ribs.

"Damn it, Mistoffelees, why won't you just come out?" Quaxo snarled angrily as he tried to get free once more. Quaxo stopped struggling when the door to the den opened. Quaxo's eyes widened when he watched as Cori was carried in and dropped harshly to the floor. The guard walked out and slammed the door behind him. Quaxo shuffled towards Cori. Cori was on his side, his back to Quaxo. Quaxo was in shock as he stared at all of the blood on Cori's fur…Cori's fur was matted in blood, his own blood.

"Cori?" Quaxo whispered, sitting up so he could look at Cori better. Quaxo prodded at Cori's back with his bound feet, seeing as his paws were still bound behind his back.

"Cori, Cori, please wake up," Quaxo said, his voice hoarse and weak. Cori gave a weak groan as he rolled over, his eyes fluttering open.

"Quax?" Cori mumbled, his voice weak. Quaxo stared at the wounds and bruises across Cori's face…actually across his entire body.

"You okay, Cori?" Quaxo asked.

"N-No," Cori whispered. "I-I can't hold out much longer, Quaxo…h-he…I can't…" Cori stammered and trailed off.

"I can't…" Cori whispered. "He's starting to break me again."

"Don't let him, Cori!"

"I'm t-trying, Quax…b-but h-he is the one who murdered my parents…and…and when I was just a kitten, he…" Cori trailed off, closing his eyes, a rough sob breaking free of his control.

More sobs followed, becoming louder and more anguished.

"Am I hearing crying?" Quaxo's head whipped towards the door. A group of Toms stood in the doorway, smirking at the sobbing Cori.

"Hey, I remember you," A dark red and black Tom said as he walked into the den, circling around Cori, whose eyes were still closed as he tried to stifle his cries.

"I'm pretty sure we told you not to cry," Cori's eyes snapped open, staring at them.

"I don't think he listened," A dark gray Tom said.

"Maybe we should re-teach him,"

"Don't touch him!" Quaxo snarled. The Toms ignored Quaxo as they grabbed Cori and dragged the sobbing Tom from the room.

"No, Cori!" Quaxo cried, falling over as he struggled to get free to try and help his friend.

A pained cry echoed through the den and Quaxo froze. There was a rough sob and the sound of the kick.

"Munkustrap…hurry, please!" Quaxo whispered.

CCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Song is Come What May from Moulin Rogue.

I am so sorry I haven't updated, I've just been heaps busy! And I might have trouble updating next week as I have exams, but after that I'm basically back to normal school stuff so yay!

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	17. So close

Munkustrap gently rubbed Tantomile's ears as she slept against him.

"Munkustrap," Munkustrap looked up.

"Hey, Dad," Munkustrap murmured. Deuteronomy looked at the sleeping Tantomile.

"Munkustrap, why is your brother in the west side of the yard?"

"Um…Tugger?"

"No, Munkustrap…Macavity," Deuteronomy said. Munkustrap paled.

"Munkus, you know why we try to keep him away from the yard…" Deuteronomy started.

"Dad, I know…it's just at the moment he is sane and he's going to help us find Quaxo and Coricopat…because I can't find them!" Munkustrap whispered, distressed. Deuteronomy sat beside his son, being careful not to wake the sleeping Tantomile, as he placed his paw on Munkustrap's back.

"Munkus, we'll get them back," Deuteronomy reassured his son gently. Munkustrap looked at Tantomile as she gave a stir. He gently rubbed her ears and she fell asleep once more.

"I-I know, Dad…b-but will we get them in time?" Munkustrap asked, glancing at his dad.

Quaxo looked up as the door to the prison den was opened once more and as someone was tossed inside.

"Oh, Bast, Cori!" Quaxo cried, struggling over to his bloodied friend. Cori's eyes were closed, his face cut and swollen, one of his eyes were swollen shut, his lips were split and bleeding, blood was trickling from his nose, his body was covered in countless bruises, scratches and bite marks. Quaxo gently nuzzled his friend.

"Cori, wake up, please, wake up!" Quaxo pleaded quietly. Cori just remained silent, unmoving. Quaxo looked at Cori, whimpering as Cori didn't move at all, the small rising and falling of Cori's chest the only sign of life.

"Please, Cori, wake up!" Cori just gave a weak groan in response. Quaxo looked towards the door as it opened again. Quaxo hissed at Cronus.

"Leave him alone!" Quaxo snarled. "He's too hurt!" Cronus just stared at Quaxo.

"Do you really think I care?" Cronus smirked as he walked over to them. Quaxo yelled out in anger as Cronus suddenly kicked Coricopat's side. Cori woke up with a pained cry. Cronus smirked as Cori coughed, groaning in pain as he grabbed his side. Cronus bent over Cori, looking at him. Cori just turned his head away. Coronus gave a dark laugh, grabbing Cori's head and forcing it back.

"Ah, there's the Coricopat I remember," Cronus laughed, looking into Cori's terrified yet dull green eyes. Quaxo hissed angrily.

"Juni, grab the conjuring cat!" Cronus snapped suddenly, reaching down to grab Cori. Cori quickly rolled out of the way of his claw.

"Coricopat!" Cronus snarled. Cori leapt out the way as Cronus lunged for him. Juni walked in, calmly picking up Quaxo. Quaxo looked around Juni's shoulder when he heard a yelp. Cronus had managed to grab Cori. Cori was struggling furiously as Cronus gripped the fur in between his ears. Cronus yanked Cori to his feet, wrapping his arm tightly around Cori's chest. Cori struggled but was unable to get free with his bound ankles and wrists. Cronus dragged Cori from the room, Juni following with Quaxo over his shoulder.

Cori stared around as they dragged across through walkways between dens. They came out into a clearing. Quaxo's head whipped to look at Cori as Cori gave a heartbroken, anguished wail. Quaxo stared at Cori, who Cronus had dropped onto the ground. Cori was sobbing as he looked at the gnarled tree which stood tall in the middle of the clearing.

"Haha, so you recognize it?" Cronus laughed cruelly. Cori gave another wail, covering his eyes as he hunched over, sobbing loudly.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Quaxo yelled. Cronus smirked at Quaxo as Cori gave another cry of heartbreak.

"You see this tree, Quaxo," Cronus smirked. "This is the tree we hang all magical cats from," Quaxo stared at the tree.

"This is where you will spend the last seconds of your life," Cronus laughed. "And this…this place is where two very young kittens watched their parents hanged," Quaxo's eyes widened.

"Cori," Quaxo whispered.

"That's right, conjurer," Cronus laughed, looking at the sobbing Coricopat.

"This is where Coricopat's and Tantomile's parents were hung in front of them,"

"You sick bastard!" Quaxo yelled. Cronus grabbed Quaxo and yanked him off Juni's shoulder, throwing him onto the ground. Quaxo gave a cry of pain as his already abused body bounced off the ground. Cronus looked at Quaxo, disgusted.

"Get him out of my sight, Juni,"

"Yes, boss," Juni murmured, grabbing Quaxo and taking him back to the cell den. Cronus grabbed the scruff of Cori's neck and dragged the sobbing Tom off.

A pair of gold eyes watched as Cronus dragged Cori into his den before the eyes disappeared.

Munkustrap walked around the yard, looking around.

"Munkus," Munkustrap turned around.

"Mac?" Munkustrap questioned, his blue eyes darting around at the shadows.

"Over here, little brother." Munkustrap headed towards the voice. He found Macavity standing by the old over.

"Mac, what did you find?"

"I found Cronus," Macavity grinned. Munkustrap lunged at his brother, hugging him tightly. Macavity chuckled, hugging his brother back.

"Mac, thank you so much!"

"We're not finished yet," Macavity told Munkustrap.

"Cronus has a very guarded yard," Macavity said. "You're going to need my help for this one, Munkus," Munkustrap nodded.

"I'd go get your Toms ready…I saw Coricopat," Munkustrap looked up at Macavity.

"Mac…what?"

"Cronus…I don't what he did to Coricopat, but Coricopat was wailing,"

"What?" Macavity's eyes flicked slightly to the right.

"Your brother was wailing, he sounded…heartbroken," Macavity told Tantomile. Tantomile closed her eyes for a second before opening them, staring at Macavity.

"Where was he?"

"In a clearing…facing some gnarled old tree,"

"Tants!" Munkustrap caught Tantomile as she fell back. Munkustrap quickly straightened her up, looking at her pale face and her shaking paws.

"Tants, what is it?"

"I-I know where Cori is," Tantomile whispered. "Well, I don't know how to get there, but I know where he is,"

"Tantomile?"

"Cori's back where our parents were killed," Tantomile said, looking at Munkustrap.

"That gnarled old tree…it's what our parents were hung from," Tantomile murmured. Munkustrap hugged her tightly. Macavity looked at them both.

"Munkustrap, I doubt we have much time before Cronus is done with them," Macavity said. Munkustrap nodded.

"I'll gather the Toms,"

"I'll get my followers, you're going to need all the help you can get," Macavity said. Munkustrap hugged his brother once more. Macavity let out a deep purr, nuzzling his brother before disappearing once more.

"Come on, Tants, we need to gather everyone," Munkustrap said softly, taking Tantomile's paw before running off towards the tyre.

Cronus sat up, looking at Cori's bloodied body next to him. Cori's green eyes were staring blankly at the ceiling, showing no emotion or life. Cronus chuckled, placing his paw on Cori's chest.

A small whimper escaped Cori's lips.

Cronus laughed loudly, looking smugly at Coricopat.

"That's the Coricopat I like…scared, little and vulnerable…like the old days," Cori blinked. Cronus smirked at the tears filming Cori's eyes.

"Now…what to do, what to do, what to do?" Cori gave a rough sob as Cronus's paw trailed down his leg.

"N-No, p-p-please!"

"Shut up!" Cronus snarled, back handing Cori. Cori went silent, save for the sobs breaking free of his control as Cronus's paw trailed back up to his hip.

Munkustrap looked around at the Jellicles gathered by the tyre.

"Jellicles, we're going after Coricopat and Quaxo tonight…we're going to bring them home!"

"You found them?" Alonzo cried out.

"With some help," Munkustrap said, looking to the right. The Jellicles followed his gaze. Gasps erupted around the yard as Macavity came out of the shadows to stand beside Munkustrap.

"Munkustrap, what the hell were you thinking?" Asparagus yelled.

"We needed his help, and he found where Coricopat and Quaxo are being held," Munkustrap said. Macavity looked at the Jellicles.

"My followers will assist you to get your Jellicles back," Macavity said. "As will I,"

"Why do you care?" Someone yelled.

"Because I'm like Coricopat and Quaxo, I know what will happen to them if we don't get them out soon…and I'd rather not see Quaxo be killed, I've grown rather fond of the kid," Macavity flashed a grin in Munkustrap's direction. Munkustrap smiled back.

"Who's coming with us?" Munkustrap asked.

"Here, Lad,"

"Hell yes!" Tugger smirked, stepping forward. Plato, Admetus, Alonzo, Bombalurina, Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer, Skimbleshanks, Demeter, Tugger all stepped forward. Munkustrap looked at Tantomile.

"Are you coming?"

"I'm not staying behind while my brother is there," Tantomile said. Munkustrap gave a small smile.

"I wasn't expecting you to," Munkustrap smiled. Munkustrap turned to Macavity.

"Are we going?" Macavity asked. Munkustrap nodded.

"Jellicles, let's go," Munkustrap called.

"Hench-cats, move out!" Macavity yelled.

"Be careful, Munkustrap…bring them home," Deuteronomy said.

"Yes, Dad," Munkustrap smiled. The Jellicles left the yard, with the remainder watching them go, worried.

They arrived at Cronus's yard a while later.

"Munkus, Tantomile, come with me, the rest of you stay here and stay quiet," Macavity said. Munkustrap and Tantomile headed off with Macavity. They snuck across the yard and hid behind a den, looking out.

They watched as a brown and black Tom walked out into the clearing, looking at the gnarled tree.

"Cronus," Tantomile hissed, her eyes angry and deadly. Munkustrap put his paw on her back and they watched as Cronus headed back towards a den.

"Quaxo," Macavity murmured as they watched the small Tuxedo being dragged out and thrown on the ground. Munkustrap watched as Macavity growled angrily at how Quaxo was being treated. The guards were grinning as they walked around Quaxo, occasionally kicking at him and pointing at the gnarled tree.

A few moments later, Quaxo was dragged away. Macavity watched what den they dragged him into.

"What was the point of that?" Munkustrap questioned softly.

"They were trying to scare him," Tantomile answered. "That's the tree they hang magical cats from,"

They watched for a while longer. They were about to go back to the others when Cronus suddenly exited the den he was in, dragging something behind him.

"Cori!" Tantomile breathed. Munkustrap caught her as she went to run out.

"Tants, no!"

"We have to help him!" Tantomile whimpered, looking at her brother as Cronus threw him against the ground.

"Mac,"

"We need to get back to the others…we'll help in two minutes, Tantomile, I promise, now come on!" Macavity told them. Tantomile looked back once more at her brother, who was lying still on the ground.

"I'm here, Cori, I'm here," She whispered before she darted off to get the others.

Cronus looked down at Cori and tilted his head. Cori's eyes were open, but were staring blankly.

"Tantomile," Cronus stared down at Cori in shock as Cori whispered his sister's name. Cori blinked.

Tantomile was close.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Once again, sorry it's taken a while but I've been busy…

Okay, reviews would massively cheer me up right now…today I've learnt that my younger cousin was admitted to a pysch hospital and my friend just suddenly pulled out of all of our plans…which is tomorrow and Saturday, so I've been upset…

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	18. Ghostly figures

Cronus looked around the yard, looking for any sign of a disturbance. He found none.

"She's not here, she won't come for you," Cronus sneered at Cori. Cori gave a rough sob.

"Oh shut up!" Cronus snapped, kicking Cori once more. Cori stifled his cries and went back to staring blankly ahead. Cronus looked down at Cori before smirking. He crouched down beside Cori.

"I think your time is up, my friend," Cori just stared at Cronus's feet. Cronus stroked Cori's ears, smirking.

"Maybe once more…for memory," Cori gave a shaky breath as Cronus kicked Cori onto his back. Cori was staring up at the night sky, his bottom lip trembling as Cronus's paws slid up his sides. Cori stared up at the stars, trying to ignore Cronus as Cronus's breathing got heavier with lust. Cronus's paws were slowly creeping around Cori's chest but Cori tried to push that feeling from his mind.

"_Stay strong, sweet-heart,_" Cori blinked, staring up at the stars.

It couldn't be…it was impossible.

"_We're waiting for you, son, we're here for you,_"

"I don't want to die," Cori whispered. Cronus laughed loudly.

"Too bad, kid,"

"_We're waiting for you…when it's your time,_" Cori blinked.

"_Hold on, sweetheart, just a little longer,_"

"I can't,"

"_I know you can, baby,_"

"_Come on, son, you're almost home, just hang on,_"

"I can't," Cori sobbed as Cronus nuzzled as his neck. Cronus looked at Cori, eyebrow raised.

"You're starting to lose it," Cronus chuckled, rubbing Cori's cheek. Cori flinched at his touch.

"Oh well, that's not going to stop me," Cronus whispered darkly in Cori's ear. Cronus moved down, running his paw down Cori's stomach.

"Noo!"

"Tants!"

"Get the hell off my brother!" Cronus was shoved away from Cori. Cori blinked, staring up at the stars once more. Cronus straightened up, looking at Tantomile, who was glaring at him. The Jellicles were running out to catch up to her, it looked like she had just ran ahead.

"You won't touch my brother again!" Tantomile hissed. Cronus laughed.

"You said that the last time I had captured you both," Cronus laughed, looking at her smugly.

"And no matter, I've broken your brother…he's useless to me," Tantomile looked down at Cori.

"Oh…no," Tantomile whispered as she caught sight of Cori's dull green eyes, showing the tormented soul. She quickly fell to her knees beside him as Macavity yelled the order to attack Cronus. Tantomile put her paw on Cori's cheek.

"Cori, no, please…don't do this to me," Tantomile whispered, rubbing his cheek as she ignored the battle around her. Cori just blinked.

"Don't leave me," He whispered. Tantomile tilted her head.

"Cori?"

"Mum…Dad…don't go," Tantomile's eyes widened and she grasped her brother's paw.

"Cori, Cori!" Tantomile could see his eyes dimming.

"Cori, don't you dare leave me!" Tantomile cried out. "Cori, please!"

Quaxo sniffled, lifting his head as he heard the door begin to shift.

"Lonzo!" Quaxo cried out as his brother raced into the room. Alonzo quickly cut Quaxo free. Quaxo leapt into his brother's arms, hugging him furiously. Alonzo wrapped his arms around his little brother, hugging him just as tightly.

"It's alright, Quax, we're getting you out of here," Alonzo murmured, holding his brother close as relief flowed through him. Alonzo swept his paw down Quaxo's back, trying to comfort the crying Tom, his paw rubbing at the soft black fur, which was sort of grimy.

"Come on, Quaxo, we're taking you home," Alonzo looked up, seeing Macavity. Quaxo looked around.

"Macavity?" Quaxo questioned.

"Hey, kit," Macavity smiled slightly. Quaxo slowly got to his feet, shaking a little from weakness, as he stumbled his way over to Macavity, throwing his arms around the ginger Tom's chest. Macavity hugged the small Tom back.

"Thank you," Quaxo whispered. Macavity gave a small purr, nuzzling the small Tom.

"I couldn't let you be killed now, could I?" Macavity asked, letting Quaxo go. Quaxo went back to his brother, Alonzo picking him up. Macavity's ears suddenly twitched and he ran from the den.

"Lonz?" Quaxo questioned weakly.

"I don't know," Alonzo responded quietly.

Tantomile looked down at Cori, leaning down and nuzzling him.

He was cold.

"Cori, come on, you need to hang on, you're almost home, you're almost home," Tantomile whispered.

"Tants?" Tantomile looked at Cori as he croaked her name. He was staring at her, his green eyes pained.

"I'm here, Cori, I'm here," She said gently, rubbing his cheek.

"Tants, I want to go home," Cori sobbed, his voice anguished and distressed.

"You're coming home, Cori…we're going home,"

"Tants…" Cori whispered, his eyes closing.

"Cori, stay awake!"

"Let him go!" Tantomile ignored Macavity's yell, trying to focus on Cori. Cori's eyes remained shut.

He didn't have the strength to open them anymore; he just…couldn't open his eyes anymore.

"Cori," Cori just didn't have the strength, the willpower to open his eyes.

He felt so ashamed.

"Don't feel ashamed, Cori," Tantomile's voice whispered, a paw touching his cheek.

"It wasn't your fault," Tantomile murmured, gently rubbing his ears. "I know you, I know everything that's happened…we've been through it all in the past,"

Cori just wanted the pain to stop…to feel numb.

"Don't give up on me, Cori," Tantomile's paw gently rubbed his shoulder.

"We'll get through this, we always have in the past…and now you have a group of friends…of family, that'll help you get through this, Cori…don't give up, you have so much more to live for now," Cori turned his head in the direction of Tantomile, but still didn't open his eyes.

"Come on, you're almost there…don't let him beat you, Cori, don't let him win," Tantomile cooed, rubbing his cheek. Cori's eyes slowly inched open.

"Hey, there we go," Tantomile smiled, watching as his green eyes opened…though the pain and the tortured soul still showed in his eyes.

There was a loud hiss and a thump, the sound of someone crying out…but Tantomile paid it no heed for the moment, she needed to focus on Cori, make sure he didn't give up and just…leave her.

"Don't you touch him!" A roar echoed across the yard. Tantomile nuzzled Cori gently.

"You'll be okay, little brother,"

"Tants…I'm scared,"

"I know, Cori," Tantomile murmured, gently kissing Cori's cheek. Cori gave a small flinch.

"Shh, it's just me," Tantomile whispered. "It's just me, Cori,"

"Tants," Cori murmured again. Tantomile smiled.

"Yes, little brother, it's me," Cori looked at Tantomile, his dark green eyes meeting hers. Tantomile could see the pain he was in, his eyes dull…he looked a little dazed.

"Cori,"

"Tants, I want to go home," Cori whispered. Tantomile gave a small smile.

"I know, we're going home now," She told him softly, stroking his bloodied cheek.

"I don't think so," Tantomile was kicked away from Cori. She rolled away from the force, groaning in pain. She slowly rose to her feet. Cronus was standing by Cori, who was on his knees, Cronus's paw wrapped around his throat. Munkustrap was kneeling on the opposite side, Cronus's sharp claw wrapped around his throat as well. Tantomile looked at the bloodied and wounded Munkustrap in shock. Cronus was panting, glaring at Tantomile. Tantomile looked around; the Jellicles had all been grabbed. Quaxo was still held firmly in Alonzo's arms, Alonzo snapping at any cat that dare try and take his little brother from him. Macavity was held down by no less then six of the other cats.

"Of course, Tantomile, it always has to be you!" Cronus snarled. Tantomile blinked, staring at Cronus. Cronus gave a cruel smile.

"Always running after your brother, trying to…protect him," Cronus tightened his grip on Cori's throat, making Cori gasp as his airways were cut off.

"But you failed once again,"

"Shut up, she didn't fail!" Munkustrap hissed before choking as Cronus tightened his grip on his throat.

"Get your damn claws off my brother right now and I'll kill you quickly!" Macavity yelled at Cronus. Cronus didn't even look at him.

"I'm surprised at you, Tantomile,"

"Really?" Tantomile asked coolly.

"Yes…really, going with the Jellicle Protector?" Cronus laughed, shaking Munkustrap. Munkustrap groaned weakly.

"I thought you were better than that…maybe I should have done to you what I did to Cori when you were both kittens," Tantomile snarled loudly as Cori gave a small cry. Munkustrap hissed at Cronus.

"Juni, get the rope," Cronus ordered. Cori began struggling, Cronus let go of Cori's throat and kicked him in the side harshly, sending Cori flying to the floor. Tantomile hissed angrily, trying not to lunge at Cronus when she had the two Toms most dear to her in close range, able to be killed quickly.

"Cronus, this doesn't involve the Jellicles," Tantomile said, looking at Cronus. "Just let them go…they aren't magical,"

"I know…but they did try to oppose me, not to mention they sheltered you and Coricopat even once you told them what you are," Cronus hissed. Tantomile glared at Cronus.

"Not all cats are murderers, Cronus," Tantomile spat before giving a wry smile. "Have you noticed lately how there have not been as many tribes roaming the streets, looking for magical cats?" Tantomile smirked. "How it's only you and your tribe?" Cronus blinked.

By the look on his face, he did realise that.

"The times are changing, Cronus, magical cats are turning up in all tribes, they are accepted there!" Tantomile said. Cronus snarled, tightening his grip around Munkustrap's throat. Munkustrap was gasping for air, weakly clawing at the paw that was cutting off his airways. Tantomile cried out, Macavity's roar of anger echoing her cry. Cronus suddenly gave a yell of pain. Tantomile looked at Cronus's ankle, which was bleeding heavily. Cori was pulling his bloodied claws away from Cronus's ankle.

"Leave Munkus alone," Cori hissed. Cronus kicked Cori harshly. Cori cried out as he felt ribs break.

"Juni, where the hell is the rope?" Cronus bellowed.

"H-Here, sir," Juni murmured, glancing at Quaxo apologetically, as he passed the rope to Cronus. Cronus quickly swooped down, wrapping the rope around Cori's neck. Cori started writhing, fighting to get free.

"No!" Munkustrap cried, clawing at Cronus. Cronus threw Munkustrap on the ground next to Cori. Munkustrap began struggling furiously as rope was wrapped around his throat, constricting his airways.

"Munkus!" Macavity yelled out, fighting desperately to help his brother.

"Well, Tantomile…what are you going to do?" Cronus asked breathlessly, his yellow eyes strangely alight. Tantomile looked at them, shocked, watching as the life was slowly choked from her brother and her boyfriend.

"What are you going to do, Tantomile?" Cronus asked once more, jerking on the ropes wrapped around her brother's and her boyfriend's necks. Tantomile watched, unsure, as Cori's eyes suddenly widened.

"Mum, Dad," Cori whispered. Tantomile felt warm breezes on both of her sides. Cronus was looking at Cori as though he was insane.

"_We're here, darling,_" Tantomile looked to her right, shocked.

"Mum," Tantomile whispered, staring at the ghostly figure beside her.

"_We told you we'd do our best to protect you, now we can live up to our promise,_" Tantomile looked to her left.

"Daddy,"

"_Come on, sweetheart, it's time to save the two you love the most in the world,_"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Sorry it's taken me so long to update but I've had exams and soo many other things going on in my life that's had me worrying and had turned my imagination into mush…

Anywho…hey, you guys do know I'm updating another one of my fics, Sticks and Stones, when I'm not updating this? …reviews would be nice!

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	19. We're home?

Tantomile stared at Cronus, her green eyes narrowing. Cori was staring at the two ghostly beside Tantomile, shocked. Munkustrap was staring at Tantomile, his eyes half closed.

"You're going to let them go, now!" Tantomile snarled. Ghostly paws rested on Tantomile's arms, giving her the strength she needed. Cronus laughed, the sound cold and chilling.

"Why would I give up to you, Tantomile?" Cronus asked, yanking on the rope around her brother's and her boyfriend's necks, making them both gasp.

"You're all alone,"

"No, I'm not," Tantomile hissed, her back tensing.

"_We've brought help…all the cats he's killed in the past,_" Lillipat's ghost murmured to Tantomile.

"You're going to pay, Cronus," Tantomile could see the different ghosts now. Cronus just laughed.

"Oh, you never cease to amaze me, Tantomile," Cronus laughed. "Always so certain of your plans…but this one, Tantomile, this one is just plain stupid," Tantomile gave another hiss.

"I don't think so,"

"What makes you so certain?" Cronus asked.

"Do you ever wonder, Cronus, what happens to the souls of the cats you kill?" Tantomile questioned, ignoring Cronus's question. Cronus blinked. Quaxo was looking around over Alonzo's shoulder, seeing the ghostly figures approach.

"Quax, what is it?"

"The ghosts of the past," Quaxo whispered, looking around at the haunted and tortured looking ghosts. Alonzo looked around, frowning.

"I can't see them,"

"Not yet," Quaxo said, resting his head against Alonzo's shoulder, weak. Alonzo rubbed Quaxo's back.

Macavity glared at Cronus's back, just itching to fire a lightning bolt at him…but if he did that, Coricopat and Munkustrap could be hurt as well.

Quaxo breathed in and out slowly, trying to calm himself.

"Quax, are you alright?" Alonzo asked.

"Put me down, Lonzo," Quaxo murmured calmly. Alonzo slowly put his cousin down but Quaxo held on tightly to his paw. Alonzo watched as Quaxo began to shimmer, his shape changing.

"When?" Tantomile whispered to her mother.

"_NOW!_" Omile yelled to the other spirits.

There was a burst of gasps as the ghostly figures were now able to be seen. Mistoffelees, now transformed and grinning, shot lightning bolts at the cats holding Macavity down.

The Jellicles and Macavity's followers broke free of their captors, the fight breaking out as Macavity leapt up to his feet, lunging towards Cronus. Tantomile lunged at Cronus as well. Cronus let go of the ropes in his shock and Tantomile hit him first, sending him flying back, where he hit Macavity. Macavity grabbed him, biting him, hard. Cronus was screaming in pain. Macavity shoved Cronus onto the ground, leaping onto him.

Tantomile started fighting with the cat who had lunged at her. Mistoffelees was fighting off five attackers with his magic. Alonzo, Plato and Admetus were fighting back to back, fighting furiously against their attackers. Bombalurina, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were fighting together, protecting each others back. Skimbleshanks was fighting near Tugger. There was a choked scream before everything went quiet…Macavity stepped away from Cronus's still body.

Cronus's followers went still as their leader fell to the ground.

"Cori!" Tantomile slowly rose to her feet as Bomba cried out Cori's name. She looked over and saw Bombalurina kneeling beside the motionless Cori.

"No," Tantomile whispered, running over to him. Cori was completely still, his chest rising and falling the only sign of life. Tantomile looked over at Munkustrap, quickly scrambling over to him as Munkustrap lay still. She pulled Munkustrap's head into her lap but his blue eyes remained closed. Tantomile leaned over, her face hovering above Munkustrap's upside down.

"Munkus, wake up, please," Tantomile whispered as Bombalurina tried to wake Coricopat. Munkustrap remained still.

"Tantomile?" Macavity's voice called.

"He's not waking up!" Tantomile cried. "Munkus, please, wake up…I need you," Tantomile whispered, gently kissing Munkustrap's forehead.

_Now I'm lying in this tent and there's not much light_

_And I cannot write for long_

_But these words I've never said keep haunting me  
>And I know they can't be wrong<em>

_And I'm still a little shy to speak my mind_

_But the truth just won't stay down_

_For here in the night, there's no wrong and no right_

_There is only the dark, I'm alone with my heart__._

The cats were silent as they watched Tantomile sing to Munkustrap. Bombalurina was watching her as she clutched on tightly to Coricopat's paw. Macavity was staring at Tantomile, his paw wrapped around some Tom's throat, as Tantomile sang softly, sadly to his unconscious brother.

_And now, I need to tell you now_

_I need to tell you how you make me feel_

_You're like a song, I sing you all day long_

_A melody so strong, so sweet, so real_

_And I don't know if you ever felt this way_

_But I have to say what I have to say_

_I love you,_

_And I need to tell you now._

_I wonder if you knew every time we met, I was trembling inside_

_I longed to take your hand for we stood so close_

_But the distance seemed so wide_

_I just waited my time and heard a sigh, but the face kept rushing by_

_But it all went so fast, a moment had passed_

_And I know that you're gone but the hunger lives on_

_And now, I need to tell you now_

_I need to tell you how you make me feel_

_There's only now, what point is there to wait_

_Tomorrow is too late, I can't conceive_

_That I may not ever have another day_

_So I have to say what I have to say_

_I love you, and I need to tell you now._

_My arms are empty,_

_But you're still here_

_Like a mirage that will disappear_

_Now, the only time is now_

_The time to tell you how I need you near_

_I breathe you in, I feel you on my skin_

_You melt away the cold and pain and fear_

_And there may not ever be another day_

_But I know my life can't end this way_

_I love you,_

_And I need to tell you now_

_I need to tell you_

_I need to tell you now._

"Munkustrap, please," Tantomile whispered, a tear sliding down her face to land on Munkustrap's cheek.

"Munkustrap, please, wake up!"

"T-Tanto?" Tantomile's eyes flew open.

"Munkus!" Blue eyes stared at Tantomile.

"Hey, beautiful," Tantomile leaned down, kissing Munkustrap.

"Can we get out of here?" Quaxo's voice piped up weakly. "I want to go home,"

"Good point," Alonzo said, picking up his little brother. Macavity walked over to Tantomile, gently picking up Munkustrap.

"Admetus, want to get Cori?" Macavity asked. Admetus nodded, walking forward and picking Cori up. Bombalurina stayed by Cori's side as they made their way back to the yard.

"If any of you even attempt to catch a magical cat again…I'll kill you all, got it?" Macavity snarled at the tribe, who all nodded frantically, before leaving, carrying his hurt brother out. Tantomile looked back at the spirits, especially those of her parents.

"Thank you," Tantomile whispered. The ghost of Lillipat walked over, gently placing a paw on Tantomile's cheek.

"_You're safe now, sweetie…we upheld our promise to you finally,_" Lillipat whispered. Tantomile closed her eyes, leaning her head against her mother's paw, relishing the touch that she had missed for so long.

"_We're so proud of you, honey, you looked after your brother,_" Omile said.

"I didn't protect him this time," Tantomile whispered.

"_You tried your hardest, sweetie, you protected him so many times before,_" Lillipat told her gently.

"_And now, he'll need you to help him get past all of these horrors,_" Omile said bitterly, looking around the yard, his green eyes landing on the gnarled old tree, where he and Lillipat were hung from.

"Tanto!" Plato called.

"Coming, Plato!"

"_Go, honey, your new family is waiting,_" Tantomile smiled at that.

"_We love you always, sweetheart…tell your brother we love him,_"

"I will…I love you…I miss you so much!" Tantomile said, looking back at them. Lillipat and Omile smiled, taking each others paws.

"_We're always in your heart when you need us,_" Lillipat said gently.

"_Now go, sweetheart…and don't look back, look forward to your future,_" Omile said.

"_Go, Tantomile…go,_"

"I love you," Tantomile whispered before she turned and left, running to catch up to the others.

They arrived back at the junk yard soon after.

"Addie, put Cori in my den," Munkustrap called weakly from Macavity's arms. "It'll be better for him not to be in the infirmary when it's going to be so crowded."

"Sure thing, Munku," Admetus said, carrying Cori, now awake but silent, to Munkustrap's den. Macavity took Munkustrap to his den as well. Cori and Munkustrap were set down on the floor, on some cushions. Tantomile and Bombalurina walked into the den as well. Bomba sat next to the bloodied and badly hurt Cori, gently taking his paw.

Jenny bustled into the den moments later, pausing as she caught sight of Cori.

"Oh, dear," Jenny murmured.

"Jen…who's looking after the others?"

"Jelly, Skimble and Asp have it under control…besides, I heard you and Cori were pretty badly hurt, more so than the others," Jenny explained as she knelt beside Cori, checking him over gently.

"Bomba, dear, will you go get some water and rags so I can clean his wounds?"

"S-Sure, Jenny," Bomba murmured, getting to her feet and leaving the den.

"Addie, will you go back to the infirmary and get me bandages?"

"Sure," and he left the den. Tantomile gently rubbed her paw against the bruise beginning to form around Munkustrap's neck, where the rope had been pulled against his throat. Bombalurina and Admetus soon returned with what Jenny ordered them to get.

Bomba sat by Cori's side, holding his paw and murmuring to him reassuringly as he whimpered when Jenny tried to clean his wounds.

'_It's alright, Cori, Jenny won't hurt you,'_ Tantomile cooed to him in his thoughts.

"Tanto…" Cori whimpered in reply.

"Cori, you're safe now…Cronus is gone, he's dead, you're safe now," Tantomile said to him. Cori nodded. Bomba gently stroked the side of Cori's face as Jenny moved on to look over Munkustrap. Cori looked at Bomba.

"Hey, Bombs?"

"Yes, Cori?"

"Thank you," Bombalurina bent down, gently kissing Cori's lips. She smiled as Cori kissed her back.

"I love you, Cori,"

"I love you too, Bomba," Cori smiled, gently rested his head on her leg. Bomba smiled, feeling happy that Cori was trusting her especially after what he had just been through. Tantomile smiled as she watched her brother nuzzle his head against Bomba's stomach, purring loudly. Bomba was purring as well as she rubbed his ears.

"You'll be fine, Munkus…just no shouting at anyone for the next few days," Jenny said, smiling as she listened to the purring of the new found love birds.

"When do I shout?" Munkustrap asked, confused. Jenny smiled, patting his knee.

"Maybe it's just me that shouts at the kittens," Jenny smiled before getting to her feet.

"You know where to find me, dears," Jenny said as she left the den. Munkustrap pulled Tantomile to him, hugging her tightly.

"Take care, Munkus,"

"Mac?" Munkustrap said, looking around at his brother, who had been standing in the corner quietly while Jenny was looking over Cori and Munkustrap, but was now at the door. Macavity gave a small smile.

"You didn't think I was going to stay, did you?"

"I…uh," Munkustrap's ears drooped slightly. Macavity gave a smile.

"You know where to find me, Munk…but only if you need me," Macavity said. "Love you, little brother,"

"Love you too, Mac," Munkustrap said, watching as his brother left. Munkustrap sighed, his shoulders slumping. Tantomile nuzzled him.

"It'll be alright, Munk…it's not the last time you'll see him," Tantomile said softly, rubbing his back. Munkustrap nodded. Tantomile and Munkustrap looked to the other side of the den as they both heard loud purring. Bomba and Cori were cuddled up together, nuzzling at each other's head gently. Tantomile and Munkustrap smiled before curling up together.

"He'll be alright?" Munkustrap asked Tantomile quietly.

"He'll be fine," Tantomile smiled.

"You were scared for me," Munkustrap murmured a few moments later.

"Of course…I-I didn't want to lose you, you mean so much to me, Munkus, I love you more than I've loved anyone -,"

"Oi!"

"Other than you, Cori," Tantomile said, smiling. Munkustrap chuckled, nuzzling Tantomile softly.

"I love you too, Tantomile…so much," Munkustrap purred, kissing her softly. Tantomile smiled as she was pulled into Munkustrap's arms, held closely to his chest, his deep purr rumbling in his chest.

Tantomile closed her eyes, sighing contently as she listened to Munkustrap's purrs. Everything would be okay now…Cronus was dead.

_Hey, Tants?_

'_Yes, Cori?'_

_We're home?_

'_Yes, Cori…we're home,'_

_We're going to be safe right, Cronus is gone…we're going to be okay?_

'_I'm positive, Cori…I love it here,'_

_So do I,_

'_Cori…get those images of Bomba out of your head right now, I don't want to see them,'_

_How do you think I feel about you drooling over Munkustrap?_

'_Cori!'_

_What?_

'_Please, please, for the sake of my sanity, block those thoughts from me!'_

_Hehe…alright, Tanto._

'_Cori?'_

_Yeah?_

'_I'm glad you're feeling safer already…and I'm happy for you and Bomba,'_

_Thanks, Tanto…I'm happy for you and Munkus too, now you don't need to worry about me,_

'_As if I'd ever stop worrying about you,'_

_True…_

'_Oh, Cori…Mum and Dad told me to say they love you,' _

…_Thanks, Tanto._

'_Love you, Cori,'_

_Love you too, Tants,_

Tantomile smiled as Cori's mind went quiet as he fell asleep, holding onto Bombalurina. Tantomile smiled, purring softly as Munkustrap pulled her closer, murmuring in his sleep as he cuddled with her.

Tantomile yawned as she cuddled closer to Munkustrap's warm fur.

Life was going to get better, Cronus was gone and Cori would finally be allowed to begin to recover from the nightmare that Cronus had put him through.

Tantomile had Munkustrap to look after her, to love her…to take care of her and she was happy she had finally found someone to love.

And now, Cori had someone to love him and look after him, that wasn't his over-protective twin…they could both finally begin to relax and begin to live life without fear.

The dark times were over.

_End!_

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC

Awww, it's over! I thought I'd put this up…even though I only got…one review for the last chapter :(

Song is 'Now' from Dr Zhivago, sorry if I got some of the lyrics wrong, but the lyrics haven't been officially released because the Original Australian Cast CD (original cast actually, seeing as this is the first production ever!) hasn't been released just yet!

Okay…next story which shall be uploaded soon, is a Alonzo/Cori one, so slash fans…there you go!

Thanks to those who have reviewed!

Please read and review this last chapter!

Luv HGP!


End file.
